


Wraith II - Reunited

by WraithShadow



Category: Helen Harper - Fandom, Urban Fantasy - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Paranormal Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 67,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WraithShadow/pseuds/WraithShadow
Summary: Saiya and Gabriel have known each other for only a few days now, and have already been to hell and back physically and emotionally more than once. They never intended for all this to happen, but after the soulmate bond had been forged, everything changed.But will a Dark Elf and a Wraith really make it together? Can they overcome all differences and obstacles, all stones thrown in their way?Will they be able to unravel the past and forge a new future - together?





	1. Saiya

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fan ficiton story to the urban fantasy novel “Wraith” by Helen Harper. In the story description, Helen declared it a “standalone novel”, a sentiment I don’t share, because for me, there were too many loose ends left hanging in the end. So I ended up writing a second part, originally just for me. It turned out much longer than planned, so this is not a short story but a fan ficiton novel.  
> The events in this story take place directly after the original novel. I would advise to read the original first (check it out at helenharper.co.uk), although this story can also be read by itself.
> 
> Enjoy reading,  
> WraithShadow
> 
> This story is not for sale and holds no commercial value.

** Wraith II - Reunited **

**1 (Saiya)**

Gabriel de Florinville was gazing out of the window. He was standing in the very room where everything had started a scant two weeks ago. The fog was still hanging over the city, slowly dissipating in the early morning sun. Stirling was still sleeping soundly, as was Saiya, whose delicate snores he could faintly hear through the half-closed bedroom door.

Gabriel smiled tenderly, a smile reserved for her alone. Saiya. His Fior Ghal. His soulmate. So much had happened since then. It had been two weeks of life and death situations and emotional ups and downs, of fear, anger and hurt, lies and betrayal, but also of joy and happiness and a million new feelings he’d never imagined possible.

Turning away from the newly repaired window, his eyes fell on the spot where he had bound and tortured Saiya’s shadow. Tears burning in his eyes, he could all too clearly remember what had happened, the way his fist had connected with her Wraith form, the righteous anger he’d felt about her presumed assassination attempt, the threats he had spit in her face.

Then Rymark had rescued her physical body from Ghrashbreg the next day, bringing her almost unconscious to this very room, to the same bed she was sleeping in right now. Even though he’d been expecting a Wraith, he had never made the connection between this hurt and battered young woman and the Wraith shadow. Saiya had squeaked in terror when she’d seen him, but he had been so intent on helping her that he had never questioned where this terror in her extraordinarily green eyes had come from.

And then, with a simple touch of his fingertips on her skin, his universe hat turned upside down. When the shock of soulmate bonding had zipped through them both, for the first time in his life he’d felt whole. Complete. At peace. Now he understood why Saiya had looked even more scared.

\----

The last few days, since the Goblins had left Stirling in a hurry leaving a path of destruction in their wake, had been days of joyful discoveries about each other. But they had also talked about the big and small mistakes both had made, and they had promised never to lie to each other again, no matter what.

When the shock had zipped through Saiya, she’d expected him to kill her right away, assuming this to be some sort of Dark Elf Wraith detector. Instead, he had become angry on her behalf when he’d discovered the bruises he himself had inflicted on her body. When she had looked at him with disbelief in her eyes, he had assumed he’d read her wrong. Now he knew better. Now he could understand why she hadn’t been able to trust him and it made his heart ache.

Through their connection, Saiya must have felt the turmoil in his heart when thinking about the hurt he’d caused her, because she started flailing her arms and crying out in her sleep.

“No,” she moaned, “don’t touch me, no, please ...”

Slipping silently back into bed, he did the opposite of what she was screaming. He gathered her up in his arms and held her close to his thudding heart, calming them both in the process.

He must have fallen asleep again with Saiya in his arms because the next thing he was aware of was a tentative knock on the bedroom door. “Gabriel?” his friend and colleague Rymark called out. “Is everything OK? You didn’t show up for breakfast, so I took the liberty of bringing some up, it’s almost 8 o’clock.”

\----

Saiya opened her beautiful green eyes, then stretched in a by now very familiar feline yawn. “Did I hear breakfast?” Saiya always seemed to be hungry. No wonder, having lived on the edge of starvation for the last three years while Stirling had been under Filit Goblin rule and Gneiss Goblin siege.

Gabriel turned to get up, but Saiya seemed to have other plans. Grabbing him, she pulled him down again, kissing him deeply in the process. Gabriel groaned. Since Saiya was a Wraith and Wraiths hated to be touched, he still marvelled at the fact that this didn’t apply to him. Oh, how he longed to touch her again in all those special places, making her soul sing and her body shudder in ecstasy. But not now, work was waiting …

Reluctantly removing his lips from hers he started to say: “We …,” Saiya sighed. “I know!” She quickly pulled on her clothes, the promise to continue this tonight still shining in her eyes. Fully dressed, they downed the coffee and a small breakfast and continued down to the Great Hall where their desks had been set up.


	2. Stirling

**2 (Stirling)**

I didn’t feel like hurrying, but that seemed to be part of our relationship since I had met Gabriel just two weeks ago. And since Stirling had been freed from Goblin rule a tenday ago, the Government at Holyrood had appointed Gabriel de Florinville, Dark Elf Diplomatic Envoy of the Realm of Scotland, as a temporary Governor of the city of Stirling. His job was to coordinate its reconstruction.

After discovering that my old apartment had been reduced to rubble in the last Gneiss bombing, we had taken up temporary quarters in the castle, using the same room Gabriel had occupied as Government Envoy.

Being temporary Governor meant a lot of tedious work. The city was in ruins. The debris had to be removed, houses rebuild, water and electricity restored. And, first of all, the people had to be taken care of. Citizens from all over the city came to petition him for food, clothes, tools, building materials ... The list was impossibly long. Having lived in Stirling for seven years and knowing the city much better than he, I had taken up seat next to him as his special consultant.

With Rymark staffing the front desk and coordinating appointments, we worked in companionable silence, sometimes touching hands, or locking eyes. After working together for several days now, we knew what the other was thinking without having to spell it out.

“That was the last one for this morning,” Rymark announced. Then he sighed. What’s the matter, Gabriel was thinking, the same moment I spoke aloud: “What’s the matter, Rymark?” “You are the matter!” came the reply. “You two are giving me the creeps.” “Why?” we answered in unison. “That’s why!” Rymark exclaimed. “For the last two days, the two of you haven’t said a complete sentence to each other. When talking to the petitioners, you continue the other’s sentences without even noticing. This Fior Ghal business is really freaking me out.”

“Are we …,” I began “… really this bad?” Gabriel finished. Rymark winced. “Did we really just do that?” Gabriel looked startled. I nodded mutely. “I hadn’t even noticed,” I replied, but Gabriel looked like he’d already known what I would say before the words left my mouth. “I was aware of our bonding being especially strong, but this? I have absolutely no idea if something like this is supposed to happen. I’ve never heard anything about Fior Ghal’s being able to read the other’s mind before, but there’s never been a pairing like ours before, either.” Gabriel mused.

“Maybe you should enquire about it when you finally return home …,” Rymark began. “NO!” Gabriel had spoken quietly, but to me it felt like a scream. I felt my heartbeat quicken and my blood pressure rise in response to him. What was that all about? He had never mentioned his family in one of our evening talks, but neither had I.

Resorting to the one way I knew how to calm Gabriel down, I gently placed my fingers on his bare wrist. The response to my touch was instant and he took a deep calming breath, but I could feel the turmoil in his mind, a mix of hurt and sadness and fury and something else I couldn’t identify. Whatever it is, I’m here for you, I thought quietly, his eyes flashing acknowledgement in return. “Let’s get some lunch,” I suggested to release the tension. “I’m hungry!”


	3. Childhood Memories

**3 (Childhood Memories)**

The working day ended with no further incidents, with us taking meticulous care not to finish each other’s sentences or leaving things unsaid. Back in our quarters however, Gabriel knew what would happen. He’d felt my question all afternoon and now that we were finally alone I couldn’t hold back any longer. “What happened to your family?” I asked quietly.

Stepping behind me and cradling me in his arms, he spoke softly in my ear: “We didn’t really part on speaking terms when I left home.”

Closing my eyes and relaxing against his broad chest, I felt, heard, and saw a jumble of emotions, snatches of sentences and warped pictures that were foremost on Gabriel’s mind. Then I felt him pushing it all back in the recesses of his mind that were his, and his alone. Areas I couldn’t, and honestly didn’t want to intrude in. What remained was the Gabriel I had learned to love and admire in the last three weeks. A sharp and attentive mind, with wit and humour, but also with deep emotions and love. Love for me!

\----

I still didn’t fully understand the meaning of being his Fior Ghal. Soulmate! A concept completely alien to me. I knew that Wraiths could touch and love each other, and in my early years I had been surrounded by a loving, if small, family, but we had always kept to ourselves. I had never been allowed to play with the Human children in my neighbourhood. “Keep to yourself, don’t let them touch you. If they find out what you are, we’ll all be dead!” I still heard my mother’s words ring in my ears.

At school, I had tried to make myself invisible, sitting quietly in the back, trying not to draw any attention. My schoolmates soon considered me to be strange, and when the rumour came up that I had some rare, contagious disease, they had all stayed as far away from me as possible. I had never met another Wraith except my parents until I was fifteen.

“We are honourable,” my father had always said to me. I knew that my parents had run away together when they had barely reached adulthood, but they had never told me why. They had settled in a wooden cottage near a small village in the middle of nowhere, with view of a great castle’s blackened ruins not far away. My parents had worked at the nearby farm, tending the crops, picking grapes, or feeding the animals. It was a simple life, but they had been content with what they had, and there had always been fresh food in the evening.

Then, one evening, I had just gone to bed, someone came to visit. My parents had been terribly upset, I had heard their agitated voices through the bedroom door. “Leave! We don’t want anything to do with you. We are no murderers!” my father had said. “We were never part of the Guild,” my mother sobbed.

“I’ve been send to get you, those are my orders. You will come with me quietly,” the soft voice of the stranger had replied, “or by tomorrow morning, the whole village will know what you are and then you will never be able to return. I’d rather not do that.”

The stranger obviously hadn’t known about me, or he would have taken me, too, I was sure about that. “When this is all over, you will let us return here?” my mother had asked, but there had been no reply. “We have to go now, please!” Those were the last words I had heard, then the door had closed behind them. I had never seen my parents again.

I had waited patiently for them to return, but they never came back. I didn’t dare leave the house, so after a week, I ran out of food. When the farmer showed up, finally looking for his missing employees, I hid myself between crates of carrots, potatoes, and salad in the back of his truck. Since the farmer had been on his way to Stirling’s weekly market, that’s where I eventually ended up, living here ever since.

I found an abandoned garden shed to hole up in, but I needed food and I was underage. Not wanting to be stuck in an orphanage, I had to find a way to earn money. Pretending to look for a pocket money job, I started mowing the lawn or running errands for the neighbours.

One day, I was late getting back from an errand, racing along the street without looking, I bumped into someone. Hastily retreating from his touch, he’d grabbed me by the wrist, not letting me go. That’s when I noticed that he felt different. A little bit like home, like my parents had felt.

He must have seen the shock of recognition on my face because he had whispered: “Don’t fear me, you know what I am, I won’t hurt you.” I had been so stunned about meeting another Wraith at last, I had told him my story. In turn, Phil had introduced me to Marrock as a possible employer. And he’d shown me how to detach my shadow, something my parents had never taught me, and I had been much too scared to try on my own.

I had just turned sixteen when the Goblins came. Marrock had moved his formerly legal import-export business to the underground, and I had been working for him as an information broker ever since, moving into an old, abandoned apartment building to be closer to the castle. I had never seen Phil again, he’d probably fled the city when the siege began. And then, three years later, Gabriel had shown up …

\----

“Wow, this was … intense!” Slowly returning to the here and now, I noticed that Gabriel was still holding me tightly. He had obviously just shared my thoughts. Turning me around and holding me by the shoulders, he looked deep into my eyes. “How old are you?” he whispered. “I’ve just turned 19,” I replied. “So young, even younger than I thought…”

His expressive eyes darkened. “Saiya Buchanan, I promise you, you’ll never have to run away again, and you’ll never be alone any more, not as long as I live!” I could see the sincerity in his eyes, ringing in his voice and feel it through our special bond, and for the first time in seven years, I really felt at home. Gabriel cradling me in his arms again, we stood there for a long time, watching the beautiful sunset through the window, and feeling utterly at peace.


	4. Bad News

**4 (Bad News)**

The next morning, we got up in time for breakfast. Arriving in the dining hall where breakfast was served, we were greeted happily by a grinning Rymark. “The power station is online again, electricity has been restored! And we’ve got a functioning landline set up, with a fax and an old-fashioned telephone – with a cord,” he laughed. “The cell towers don’t work yet, though.” “Well, almost back to normality,” Gabriel replied.

Water had already been available three days ago, but having electricity again was a real boon. “We can finally use the shower without using the hand pump,” I giggled. A low groan involuntarily escaped Gabriel’s lips, and his eyes started glowing in anticipation.

The phone was ringing constantly, and the fax had run out of paper after the first hour. When we had thought that the return of technical amenities would ease the workload, we had been completely wrong. Since the citizens didn’t have to come in person any more, the number of petitions had increased tenfold. So, when the phone started ringing again, Gabriel snatched the handle out of its cradle and snapped: “What …!” Then there was a lengthy pause, and the room fell silent.

“Yes, Prime Minister James, we will return to Holyrood at once.” Hanging up, Gabriel spoke quietly: “I have to return to Holyrood, and I’m taking Saiya with me. Prime Minister James is sending replacements immediately. We have to leave at once.” Then he grabbed my hand and ran from the room, leaving a stunned looking Rymark behind.

\----

Once outside, Gabriel sagged against the wall. “What’s the matter?” I asked, taking his face in both hands, and looking deeply into his troubled eyes. Gabriel didn’t reply aloud, he just replayed the phone call in his thoughts. James hadn’t said much, just that there was a messenger for him who refused to talk to anybody else, and that it was a personal matter. And personal meant Dark Elf business. “How did they find out so fast … I’ve only found you three weeks ago, and they already know …,” he whispered.

Shaking himself, Gabriel grabbed my hand again. “I knew we had to deal with this eventually, but I’d rather hoped for it to be later, much, much later!” “This is about me?” I looked bewildered. “As my Fior Ghal, I am obliged to present you to the Dark Elf Council, I’d just hoped we would have time to prepare. You are quite unusual, you know! I’ll explain on the way, we have to get going.”

I would have liked to dig my feet in the ground, not moving at all, but I knew from the look on his face that we didn’t have a choice. Well, there was even more to this Fior Ghal business than he’d let me believe, and it involved some strange kind of Dark Elf politics?

Having acquired a car from the Scottish Military still securing Stirling’s safety, we were soon on the way to Edinburgh and the Palace of Holyrood. The weather mirrored our mood, dark clouds hanging in the sky like harbingers of doom. Gabriel’s eyes never strayed from the wet tarmac, but he started talking softly. “There are few Dark Elves left in Scotland these days. Most of us live in or around Florin Castle …”

“What the fuck!” I exclaimed. Florin Castle – de Florinville – are you some kind of heir or what?” Gabriel blushed, his pointed ears turning a lovely shade of pink, but still didn’t look at me. “I was, once. I was supposed to stay within the castle, and when I wanted to study politics in Edinburgh, they wouldn’t let me go. So, I ran away. I have never been home since then, not even when my parents went missing three years later. I left a note in my room, ceding the claim of regency to my little brother Michael. He’s also the only one who knew of my whereabouts, so it’ll be him waiting in Holyrood for us.”

“And what’s so important about me?” I asked quietly. “My parents are presumed dead although they never found their bodies, and my uncle, who had to take over my father’s job as _Representative of the Dark Elves_ under unusual circumstances, is 95 already ...” “But …” I began, but Gabriel continued as if he hadn’t heard me: “… and Michael obviously hasn’t found his Fior Ghal yet, or they wouldn’t be so desperate to get their hands on us.

Every Dark Elf ruler, even if it’s just a representative title nowadays, has to be declared fit to rule by the Council, and one requirement is you.” “ME!” I almost screamed. “Yes! Having found your Fior Ghal is most important to continue the family line, and Michael cannot take over without his. So, the Jackass is back on me, I guess,” Gabriel replied, shoulders sagging. “What a mess!”

Scooting over in my seat as far as the seatbelt allowed, I gently kissed Gabriel’s cheek. “We are together now, and we have survived worse. We’ll get through this together.” Trying to ease the pain I felt in him, I put one hand over his, holding the steering wheel, and whispered: “I love you,” in his ear. Light and hope returning to his eyes, I was rewarded with the most beautiful smile.


	5. Michael

**5 (Michael)**

After about an hour’s drive, we finally arrived at Holyrood. Pulling up at the gate, Gabriel flashed an identity card. The guard, looking quizzically at the military car, obviously recognized Gabriel’s face. Opening the gate to let us inside he announced: “I’ll inform them of your arrival immediately, Sir. They are waiting in Prime Minister James’s office.”

Parking the car in a spot labelled _Staff only,_ Gabriel slowly got out of the car. I followed, fear and insecurity written all over my face. Pulling me tightly into his arms and tucking my head under his chin, Gabriel did his best to reassure me, but inside him I could feel a churning fear that mirrored my own.

Pulling him even closer, I felt our hearts beat out a ragged, uneven staccato. “We could still run away,” I whispered, but Gabriel only laughed sadly. “I’ve tried, remember? And now, fate has caught up, trying to stab me in the back.”

I flinched at the picture of fate in his head, a Wraith shadow with a knife creeping up silently from behind. But this time, being too caught up in his own fear, Gabriel didn’t notice. I had never seen him this insecure before.

Taking his hand again, I pulled myself erect. “All right, let’s get this over with, then,” I said, trying to sound confident. Dipping his head and kissing me desperately, I slowly felt his fear being replaced by courage. “I love you!” he replied. And then, as if in response, the overcast sky broke open, bathing us in warm rays of sunlight.

\----

“Send them right in,” we heard James call out to his secretary the moment we stepped through the door. Still clutching hands tightly, we entered James’s office. Back turned to us, I could see another Dark Elf standing across the room, looking out of the window. Now he turned slowly, flashing a sad smile at Gabriel before almost running through the room and grabbing him in a tight, brotherly bear hug, ignoring me completely.

Michael really looked like a younger version of Gabriel. The same, finely chiselled lips, the aristocratic nose, the delicately pointed ears, the violet streaks in the almost black irises. His black, slightly curly hair was cut short, while Gabriel preferred his much longer, wearing it bound in a ponytail during the day with a few adorable curls sticking out at the nape of his neck. Still sporting the leanness of youth, he was also several inches taller than his brother.

Holding Gabriel by the shoulders and looking into his eyes, Michael finally conveyed the news: “Uncle Robert has had a stroke. He’s fallen in a coma, and given his age, the doctors say he’s not likely to wake up again.” Tears springing to his eyes, he hugged Gabriel again, heaving great sobs against his brother’s chest.

Gabriel, not moving at all but grabbing his brother tightly with one arm, simply let the tears run its course. His other hand remained firmly in mine. Through Gabriel, I could feel the burden lift from Michael’s chest. So, this hadn’t been about me after all, yeah!

Looking up and noticing me for the first time, his eyes drifted from my eyes and ears down to our still locked hands. Then he returned to his brother, the unspoken question written plainly all over his face. “Michael, let me introduce you to Saiya Buchanan, my Fior Ghal.” Gabriel replied, pride and love ringing in his voice. “She’s a Human!” Michael exclaimed.

Trying to prevent Gabriel from spilling the news about me being a Wraith too soon, I stepped forward, locking my teeth, and extending my hand. “Nice to meet you, Michael,” I said.

Ignoring the hand, Michael swept me from my feet in another bear hug and started whirling me around, pulling my other hand out of Gabriel’s in the process. Back ramrod straight, I did my best not to scream aloud. Michael felt different from a Human, but that didn’t change a thing. I still hated to be touched, except from Gabriel, of course. So much for my theory about Dark Elf physiognomy.

Michael, oblivious to my revulsion, was still spinning me around grinning happily. Then I heard Gabriel mutter something under his breath. My skin started to tingle, and suddenly my revulsion was reduced to mere discomfort. Finally grinning back, I even started to enjoy the flight. When he finally set me down again, I felt dizzy and light headed. Staggering slightly, I rushed back into Gabriel’s arms, muttering a fervent “Thanks,” before kissing him.

“So, you were right all along,” I heard Michael say. “Of course, I was right!” Gabriel replied, his voice sounding smug. “What’s the use of staying home waiting for the right girl to show up, when you can roam the world looking. No wonder so many of us stay lonely for life, being too closed-minded to help fate along.”

“But she is Human,” Michael replied, shaking his head in wonder. “Well, not exactly.” Gabriel replied. “You better sit down for this.”


	6. Wraith

**6 (Wraith)**

Michael still couldn’t believe it. He also still couldn’t take his eyes off them. They looked so happy, it was quite overwhelming. Seeing them now, it was hard to believe they had been to hell and back physically and emotionally more than once in the three weeks they had known each other.

And Saiya was a Wraith! A real, breathing, living Wraith. One of the most hated species among the Dark Elves. And she was also his brother’s Fior Ghal. Unbelievable!

When Gabriel had told him to sit down, he’d just shrugged and remained standing. This skinny little girl snuggling into his brother’s arms was a Human. She looked incredibly young, and painfully thin, and yet, every time they touched she seemed to glow from within.

And then, something strange had happened. Gabriel had looked him in the eyes and said: “It’s best if we just show you, otherwise you wouldn’t believe it anyway.” “Go ahead,” Gabriel had then whispered in her ear, his arms wrapped tightly around Saiya as she’d relaxed against his broad chest. And then, her shadow had stepped away from her body, waving at him.

Michael had staggered backwards until he’d rammed in Prime Minister James’s huge desk. James, having sat quietly and unobtrusively at his desk the whole time, watching the scene play out, had sprung up and put a steadying hand on his shoulder. “It’s all right, relax, she’s on our side,” he’d said.

Knees buckling, Michael had slumped on the desk’s edge. His whole body had screamed RUN! but he’d been too weak to move a muscle. “W-w-w-Wraith!” he had stammered.

“It’s quite a show, isn’t it?” James had said grinning. “You know her?” Michael had finally managed to ask. “Oh, yes,” James had replied. “Saiya and your brother are national heroes. They found and secured the Stone of Scone, freeing Stirling from the Goblins in the process.”

Of course, Michael had heard about the Stone, and the city of Stirling, but the hero had been called Marrock if he remembered correctly. “The public story has been slightly altered,” James had continued, “because the real heroes didn’t want any public attention. But since you are family and you have just seen what Saiya is, they may tell you the truth. It’s highly confidential of course, and not allowed to leave this room.”

Still scared, Michael had finally turned around to face them. Advancing slowly and deliberately, watching his reaction carefully, Saiya and Gabriel had crossed the room. Saiya looked so harmless, but his head still screamed DANGER! And he had actually touched her …

“Please believe me, I won’t hurt you!” she had pleaded with him, holding up her hands in a gesture of peace. Eventually, James hadn’t been able to stand the tension anymore and had bid them to sit down on the sofa, ordering some tea from his secretary to calm down everybody’s nerves. Cup of tea in hand, Michael had finally managed to relax and listen to their story.


	7. Guilt

**7 (Guilt)**

Pulling me onto his lap and cradling me in his arms again, Gabriel started talking, but I didn’t hear a word. Instead, I relived our story from his point of view.

How he’d captured and treated my Wraith form. How Rymark had brought in my almost unconscious physical body, and he’d realised I was his Fior Ghal. How he’d been devastated when he thought the Wraith had taken me hostage, and the relief he’d felt when he’d seen me again unscathed. The anger and worry he’d felt when I had run into the Tolbooth to save Ange and her knowledge about the Stone, and the growing need to keep me by his side. His determination to protect me and his puzzlement about me not trusting him although I seemed to feel the same for him as he did for me. Knowing that I was hiding something from him, and not being able to figure it out. The fight with the death worm and his astonishment that I could obviously take care of myself. Our first kiss …

The memory sent a burning desire through my bones. Taking a deep breath, I tried not to interrupt the story, but Gabriel must have picked up on my need. Dipping his head and groaning softly, he pulled me even closer and when his lips met mine, my body started to tingle in anticipation. We only managed to stop when Michael loudly cleared his throat.

Muttering “I’ll make it up to you later,” under his breath, Gabriel had resumed his recollection of events. He skipped the shower and his promise to make me scream, our discussion about what it meant to be his Fior Ghal and the revelation of truth I had afterwards, but I could still see the scenes play out in his mind.

He continued with his being poisoned by Ghrashbreg’s wine and telling me to run, and his astonishment about still being alive when he had come to his senses again. His recollection of seeing a Wraith during his rescue and the words he’d said to me about Wraiths when we were fleeing from Ghrashbreg made both of us flinch. Then he fell silent.

\----

The look on our faces must have prevented the others from intervening because nobody said a word. Instead, I heard the almost inaudible closing of a door. Having noticed the tension building between us, Michael and James had quietly left the room, giving us privacy.

Turning me around and looking into my eyes, Gabriel continued silently with my sexual awakening in the cave and how he had fallen asleep with me in his arms, happy, content, fulfilled.

Knowing fully well what came next, I shook my head trying to stop his recollection, but he wouldn’t let me go.

He had woken to the strange feeling of being ripped in two. Seeing my unconscious husk on the floor, realisation had hit him like a Gneiss bomb. I was the Wraith! I could feel the agony of his heart breaking into thousand shards, then turning into a ball of molten, burning hate. The next scene was a blur, and he’d only been shocked back to reality again when his fingers had touched my skin, making him stop just in time before snapping my neck.

He had stumbled backwards, still standing there when my Wraith form had entered the cave with the trinket box in its hands. Why? he’d screamed inside. Why me! His feelings of hate and love inside him at war, he’d snapped at me: “You’re a despicable thing. You’re a creature of horror and death!” The words we had spat at each other afterwards had finally rattled him back to his senses.

“Love looks not with the eye but with the mind, and therefore is winged Cupid painted blind,” Shakespeare’s words had sprung to his mind. The evidence had been there all along, he just hadn’t wanted to see it. And I had brought back the box. I was not evil. I had risked everything to save him more than once, and he’d almost killed me in a flash of anger.

Shame and guilt had turned his molten, burning heart to stone, enclosing all emotions inside. So that’s what I had seen in his eyes when they had turned the colour of flint, that’s why he had shied away from touching me afterwards.

\----

Having conveyed his crime, Gabriel let go of my shoulders, tears streaming down his handsome face. “Shhh, it’s all right, you didn’t do it, I’m still here,” I whispered, kissing hot tears from his cheeks. The need to reassure him was overwhelming. Longing for the feeling of his skin on mine, I unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged out of my sweater.

Gabriel didn’t move a muscle, obviously having expected a completely different response. Trying to stop me when he finally realised what I intended to do, he opened his mouth to speak, but I silenced him by laying my index finger on his lips.

Planting a searing kiss on my brow, he pulled me gently onto his naked chest, holding me close to his heart. Slowly, I could feel the turmoil in his mind recede. Our hearts beating as one, I could feel the weight of guilt lift off him when he realized that I was still there, warm and pliant and trusting, snuggling into his arms. Had he really expected me to run away screaming after all we had been through? We still had to learn a lot about each other, I realised, but we had a lifetime left to learn and we had already come a long way in three weeks.


	8. Responsibilities

**8 (Responsibilities)**

A tentative knock on the door announced the return of the others. Hastily fixing our dishevelled appearances, we bid them back inside. “Did you sort yourself out?” Michael asked, stepping closer. “I guess so,” I replied. “We have both done and said things to each other in the past that we’re not proud of, but we’re working on it.”

“You better do that,” was the solemn reply. “You have to be of one mind and heart when you step in front of the Council.” “There’s no way I’m putting Saiya at risk like that,” Gabriel growled. “The Wraith traps will catch her the moment she enters Florin Castle, remember? You told me the Council had them reinstalled after our parents disappeared and a Wraith shadow had been captured the same day.”

Wraith traps?! This was getting more interesting by the minute. Gabriel had mentioned that his parents had gone missing and were presumed dead, but he hadn’t mentioned the involvement of a Wraith. Suddenly his hatred of my species started to make sense. “I’ll take care of the traps,” was Michael’s terse reply. “But if uncle Robert dies, I need you by my side, Gabriel! I can’t do this alone.”

Moved by his plea, I stepped next to him, daring to put a hand on his shoulder, and replied: “If you can secure my safety, we won’t let you down, I promise!” “Saiya!” Gabriel prompted.

I turned and looked into his worried eyes. “Running away is not an option, remember? We will stand our ground and get through this together. We’d probably be dead and buried in the rubble of Stirling if we hadn’t faced the danger coming our way head on, and we won’t change that now!” Taken aback by my totally un-Wraith-like behaviour, Gabriel smiled. “Well, I guess that’s settled, then.”

\----

Settling back on the sofa with my head against Gabriel’s shoulder, the brothers started making plans. I must have dosed off, because the next words that penetrated my mind were “… new clothes. She must look presentable to the Council or they won’t even let her enter the chamber.”

Sitting up, I asked: “What’s wrong with my clothes, they are clean, and they don’t have any holes.” True, I was wearing the standard issue of nondescript jeans and a black sweater they had given every Stirling citizen after the siege, but the things were new. I couldn’t remember ever having had new clothes to wear in my entire life.

Michael just stared at me, his mouth hanging slightly open in bafflement. “As soulmate and future wife of the next Representative Leader of the Scottish Dark Elf population, you should look more – ahm – sophisticated,” he supplied. Looking from Michael to Gabriel, with their pristine white shirts, their custom-tailored suits and their handmade Italian shoes, realisation hit me like a truck. “You mean, I’m going to be someone important?” I squeaked in shock.

I had always assumed that Gabriel’s appearance had something to do with his job as a Government Envoy, but it was obviously a family thing. I also realised that the de Florinvilles must have vast amounts of money at the tips of their fingers.

Gabriel, getting up, then dropping in a bow and taking my hand, smiled broadly, and said: “Milady, it’s time to go shopping, then!” Dropping into a courtesy, I answered: “As you wish, Milord.” “Well, at least she’s got manners,” Michael laughed.


	9. Money

**9 (Money)**

Having bid our farewells to Prime Minister James, we were standing in the parking lot again. “I should return home immediately to start with the preparations,” Michael announced. “Maybe you could drop us at my apartment first,” Gabriel replied. “I need to grab some things before we head into town.”

Michael led us to a huge, expensive looking SUV. Gabriel and I settled in the fond, the leather seats being more comfortable than Prime Minister James’s sofa. Yes, the de Florinvilles had money indeed, and it scared me no end.

Dropping us at a fancy looking new apartment building in central location, Gabriel used a key card to gain access to the top floor. He actually lived in the fucking penthouse! I began to feel increasingly insignificant every passing minute.

Kicking off our shoes in the hall, I followed him into a spotless living room with white leather sofas and a plush white woollen carpet. Looking around with my eyes only, I didn’t dare touch anything out of fear that I might leave a smudge on the surface.

Gabriel, momentarily oblivious to my thoughts, called out from the kitchen: “Would you like some tea, Saiya? Or can I get you anything else?” Unable to answer, I just stood there, my body starting to shake all over.

Looking for me because I had given no answer, he found me rooted to the spot on the verge of collapse. Scooping me up in his arms, he settled us on one of the sofas. “What is it?” he asked, worry colouring his voice. “Too much,” I managed to convey through chattering teeth before sagging against him.

When I came to my senses again, I was lying in a gigantic four-poster bed with a purple duvet with golden vines embroidered all over, and dusky pink hangings. I was in my underwear and swathed in a silken bathrobe, with Gabriel’s arms locked firmly around me.

\----

“Welcome back!” Smiling at me, his fingers trailed lovingly across my cheek. “What happened?” I asked, still feeling light headed. “You fainted,” he replied softly. “I have to admit; all this can be a little overwhelming. I’m sorry.”

“I’m scared,” I managed to get out before tears started to well up in my eyes. “It feels like I don’t know you at all,” I sobbed against his chest. “Of course, you know me. There is nothing to fear. Feel it in your heart and read it in my thoughts, I know you can! And this is all yours now, too.”

But I didn’t care about all the wealth in the world lying at my feet, the only thing I cared about was him. Looking into his eyes, I could lose myself into their dark purple depth. Gabriel’s love wrapped around me like a blanket. His lips were infinitely sweet on mine. Yes, I did know him, heart, mind, and body. Passion flaring, I wriggled out of the bathrobe, longing to feel his hard body on mine again.

Skipping the foreplay and straddling him, I gently guided him inside me, the need for him almost impossible to bear. Breath catching in his throat, Gabriel thrust upward, grabbing my hips, and pulling me down at the same time, sliding even deeper inside me. Moving in perfect harmony, I felt the crescendo building until we exploded in shuddering ecstasy.

Collapsing on top of him, my head lying on his chest, I could hear our hearts beating as one again. A sigh of contentment escaped my lips.

“Sorry for jumping you like this,” I whispered. “You can jump me any time you like, honey,” came the amused reply. Kissing me gently on the lips, a renewed flare of passion hit us like a tidal wave, making any further conversation impossible.


	10. Shopping

**10 (Shopping)**

I hated shopping! The next morning, Gabriel took me to an awfully expensive looking little boutique. Feeling utterly out of place, I tried to hide behind his back, but it was no use. The very attentive saleswomen did their best to find something that fit my slender frame, tugging at me, and touching me all the time. Gabriel tried his magical protection again, but this time it didn’t help much. It only seemed to work for one person at a time, and since there were three waiting on me, I had a problem.

After an hour, I felt like I had just run a marathon, but sporting new lacey underwear, skin tight blue jeans, a pristine white blouse, and a pair of black ballet dancer shoes, I finally looked like I belonged to Gabriel.

“I need some fresh air,” I whispered after he’d paid a ridiculously high amount of money for my new outfit. I couldn’t remember having ever owned anything that costly in my whole life, but he just flashed his black credit card like it was nothing at all.

Noticing me gasp, he shrugged and said: “It’s just money. It’s nice to have, but there’s nothing more valuable in my life than you!” Looking deeply into his eyes I knew that he would give it all up in a second if I asked him to. But, well, except for the shopping itself, it was nice to own something new for once.

\----

“All right, next we …” I balked, pulling him to a stop. “More shopping?” I asked, disbelieve colouring my voice. “I’ve two clean and usable outfits now, what else do I need?” Letting go of my hand, Gabriel just stood there. Brows creasing, I could almost feel the gears in his head turning.

I knew that he had shared the memories of my childhood, but he obviously never realized what it meant to grow up like that. I knew there were things like television and smartphones and computers and internet and all that, but all my parents had ever owned was an old battery powered transistor radio to listen to music and news.

And when I had been an orphan on the run, I had learned to live on bare necessities only. He, on the other hand, had lived a childhood where every wish had been read from his lips.

Realisation finally dawning, he took my hands in his. “I’m sorry, but it still doesn’t compute,” he said, by chance using the same words I had thought when I hadn’t been able to wrap my head around the concept of a soulmate. “I can’t even begin to imagine how your life must have been like, I’m so sorry! But the way you act, the way you talk, your knowledge of etiquette, it simply doesn’t fit to the life you have led. Who are you really, Saiya?”

His phrasing triggered the memory of our conversation in the cave and I flinched, pulling my hands out of his and wrapping my arms around my body for protection, pain flaring in my chest. Tears welling up in my eyes, I looked up at him: “After all we’ve been through, you still don’t trust me …”

Pulling me gently into his arms, he stammered: “No, Saiya, no, I didn’t mean to …, that’s not what I meant … But it is like you said yesterday, sometimes it feels like I don’t know you at all. If you want to know something about me, you can Google me on the internet. But you, you simply don’t exist. I checked the register of residents from all around Stirling, but you’re not listed anywhere.”

I tried to push away from him, but he was so much stronger than I and wouldn’t let me go. “Please,” he pleaded. “I need to understand. I am trying my best not to say or do anything wrong or offend you in any way. I can’t bear it when you close up like that, it just hurts too much.” Hugging him back, I opened myself up completely, feeling his fear of losing me foremost on his mind.

He had almost killed me when he’d discovered I was a Wraith. He hadn’t dared touch me again afterwards, except for grabbing me tight when the giant roc bird had carried us to safety. To him, it had felt like I was pushing him away with every word I had, or rather hadn’t said, and with his own feelings at war inside him, everything he’d said had come out wrong.

Defending me in front of James, he’d tried to reconnect to me, but the only thing he’d felt was my righteous anger directed at James. Finally mustering the courage to touch me again, he’d taken my hand during my final plea to James.

He’d  understood then that I had been hurting, too, and that I needed him as much as he needed me, but he hadn’t grasped that I had already forgiven him because he couldn’t forgive himself. Never having felt that way before, he had tried to make it up to me in every way he could think of. But he had also tried to hide his fears from me, and they had started festering in his mind like a wound.

\----

“I’ll never leave you, no matter what.” I whispered into his chest. “I know we can’t prevent misunderstandings, and there’s always the possibility of saying or doing something that might hurt the other, but we’re connected for life and you know it, too. It’s a bond that can’t be broken.”

Finally feeling the knot of doubt in his heart dissolve, he whispered “I love you,” in my ear. Then my stomach rumbled loudly, and he laughed softly. “All right, let’s grab something to eat, and then you can ask me any question you like,” I said, smiling back at him.


	11. Heritage

**11 (Heritage)**

Having bought sandwiches and coffee to go, we sat on a public bench in Montgomery Street Park for lunch, letting the sun warm our backs. Having eaten my sandwich and still savouring the coffee, I finally prompted him: “So, now what do you want to know?” “You’ve lived your life on the downside, but you’re educated and well mannered, how’s that?”

Leaning my head against his shoulder and closing my eyes, letting him see as well as hear, I let my mind skip back to my childhood:

“As I told you before, my parents had run away from home when they were quite young. But, at least I think so, they had led a totally different life before. My parents were well educated, and when I started learning to read and write at school, my father took me aside in the evenings, teaching me the ancient letters of the Wraith alphabet. He always said, it is somewhat like the Humans learning Latin or Greek. I was eager to learn, because I had heard my parents talk in a foreign language in the evenings and I longed to understand.

My mother taught me how to behave properly and to act with dignity. She got really angry once when I came home from school and talked like the farmers children did. “You’re not one of them, you need to act your station,” she told me. Honestly, I still don’t understand what she meant by that, but I complied, not risking another spanking.

One evening, when I had just turned nine years old, I witnessed something strange. I was in my room, preparing to go to bed, when my father came home late. He gave my Mum a bouquet of flowers that must have cost a fortune. “Happy tenth anniversary, Martha,” he’d said. Producing a bottle of apple cider from behind his back, they toasted each other, grinning happily. My eye pressed to the keyhole, I didn’t dare move a muscle.

“Is Saiya in bed already?” Dad had asked, and Mum had just giggled happily. I think she was drunk or something. “All right, let’s celebrate, then!” Opening the lock of the huge chest that sat in one corner of the living room, he returned with an armful of clothes.

When they had changed, I couldn’t believe my eyes. My father was wearing a black tuxedo, and my mother the most beautiful white ballgown, embroidered with tiny white flowers. There was no music, but they started dancing in the living room, looking carefree and happy for once, Dad humming some foreign tune softly under his breath. A little confused and very tired, I finally went to bed. The next morning, my parents looked like they always did, so I’m not sure if I dreamt the whole thing.”

\----

When I looked up, I could see Gabriel grinning from cheek to cheek. “My dear Saiya,” he said, “your parents obviously celebrated their tenth wedding anniversary, and your Mum wasn’t wearing a ball gown, it was her wedding dress. And an expensive one at that.”

Getting all agitated, Gabriel started to analyse: “They celebrated their tenth anniversary shortly after you turned nine, so they had just been married when you were conceived. You told me you have just turned 19, so the wedding must have taken place about 20 years ago. And the way they looked, it must have been some major social event. Saiya, we finally have a clue to your past! We need to go to the news archives at Holyrood at once.” Grabbing my hand, he started sprinting in the direction of the Palace, pulling me along behind him.

Two hours later, looking thoroughly disappointed, Gabriel looked up from an old microfiche reader. “Nothing, nothing at all!” he sighed. Looking at my fingers, blackened from old newspaper ink, I shook my head. “Same here… I have gone through every social event news of 19 to 21 years ago, and there is nothing. Maybe it wasn’t a public celebration, they were Wraiths, after all. So, we’re back to zero.”

I let my shoulders sag. “I’m sorry, Gabriel. I know you probably need information about my heritage for that Council of yours.” “It would be helpful,” he admitted. “But at least we know that you are no simple farm girl, and that’s a beginning.”

His eyes lighting up as an idea popped in his mind, he said: “We need to find your old home. If it’s still standing, we might find some leads there. Tell me everything you remember.”


	12. Mysteries

**12 (Mysteries)**

Back in his penthouse suite, we settled on one of the white sofas. Sitting behind me, Gabriel started massaging my shoulders to make me relax. “Close your eyes, Saiya. Imagine you are a child again, back at home. Go back as far as possible. Now go outside and look around.”

Doing as he asked, long forgotten memories began flooding my mind. It was late afternoon and I was maybe four years old. It was a beautiful summer day and it seemed like I could look as far as the end of the world. Even the blackened ruin of the castle nearby seemed to sparkle in the sun.

Looking up, I saw my father coming down the road. Far beyond him, something caught my eye. There was another castle, with white marble towers and bright red rooftops. It shimmered like a mirage, fading in and out of view all the time.

Running towards my Dad, I shouted: “Look, Daddy, look at the beautiful castle, it’s like in the fairy tales you’re reading to me in the evenings.” Looking at me with hooded eyes, he’d turned around, and then back to me. “There’s nothing there, you have a vivid imagination my dear Saiya,” he’d said, his voice sounding flat and icy. Then he had pulled me inside. I had never mentioned the strange castle again, although I had always been able to see it ever since.

Gabriel gasped in shock. “Florin Castle! You have seen Florin Castle! How? Only Dark Elves can see it, it’s been veiled from all other eyes for centuries.” Shaking his head, he looked at me with confused eyes. “I think I know where your parents lived. The ruin is Buchanan Castle. It has been destroyed by a fire many years ago. All inhabitants were killed. And Florin Castle isn’t far away.”

Finally sinking in what he’d just said, I was staring at him open mouthed. “Buchanan Castle? Saiya Buchanan? Did my parents originate there?”

Reaching for the laptop sitting on the coffee table and turning it on, Gabriel opened a map. “Look, we’re here in Edinburgh. there’s Stirling, and here are the ruins of Buchanan Castle. It is about 35 minutes from Stirling, and 1.5 hours from Edinburgh. There is the village of Milton not far away, with a church, a school, and a farm nearby. Whatever it was they were running from, your parents obviously hid in plain sight, very clever.

And here …” Pressing some keys, the map suddenly changed, not displaying the usual English labelling any more but the elegant script of the Dark Elf language. The map itself had changed also. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a road and the name of Florin Castle was displayed.

I stared at the map, shaking my head. Why could I read that? Dimly remembering the Wraith-lessons with my father, my breath caught in my throat. The letters looked almost the same, just more elegant! I pointed mutely at the location of the castle. “How did you find it so fast?” Gabriel asked, wonder colouring his voice. “I can read it,” I whispered. “Most letters look like the Wraith alphabet.”

“Mysteries upon mysteries,” Gabriel muttered under his breath. Getting up and fetching pen and paper, he wrote the Dark Elf alphabet down in his elegant curved script, then he pushed the paper in front of me. “Now you,” he said, “I need to see the differences.” Doing as he’d asked, I wrote down the Wraith alphabet beneath his, the letters looking stocky and square in comparison.

Looking intently at the sheet of paper, he fell completely silent, lost in his own thoughts. Hooking my hand around his neck for skin contact, I tried to catch his memories.

***

He had been a child of maybe 11. Coming home from school, he’d been looking for his father, walking into his study at Florin Castle. His Dad hadn’t been there, but the old, dusty tome sitting on the desk had piqued Gabriel’s interest. It had been some ancient history book. Looking closer, he had tried to decipher the strange looking script.

**… caused the split that eventually created the subgroups of Elf and ………...**

The last word looked like it had been deliberately erased.

Then his father had entered the room. Striding to Gabriel’s side, he had closed the book. “This is nothing your young shoulders need to bear, yet,” he’d said with a sigh, worry lines creasing his brow and sadness mirroring in his expressive eyes. I smiled to myself. Now I knew where Gabriel had his good looks from, he looked a lot like his father.

Turning back to the desk, looking at the now closed tome, he’d sulked. “But Dad, it looks so interesting …” Gabriel’s eyes never strayed from the tome, but, looking through his eyes, I caught the headline of a newspaper lying on the desk. It read: Still no lead in the destruction of Buchanan Castle. Human police say the case has run cold, the lead on a feud between rivalling families could not be confirmed. Investigations have been suspended due to lack of resources.

***

Suddenly distracted, my mind started calculating. The fire had been 20 years ago, then Gabriel was what, 30, 31 years old already? He definitely didn’t look it.

Reacting to my thoughts, he pulled me close. “Does it really matter?” he whispered in my ear. No, it didn’t! Somehow, I felt even more secure in his arms now.

Looking up, I silently compared his face with that of his father. The dark purple, glimmering eyes, the aristocratic nose, the delicately pointed ears were definitely his Dad’s. But his lips were fuller, the eyebrows had a slightly different slant, and his cheekbones were more prominent. Heritage of his mother, then, I mused. “Looking for the first wrinkles?” he laughed at my scrutiny. “No, just comparing you to your Dad,” I replied.

“How old are you, really?” I smiled up at him, not wanting him to feel old. “I’m 33,” he replied, a worried look flashing across his handsome face. Finally, some of the things about him started to make sense. His self-confidence, his job, his apartment, he was simply already settled in life. Well, he’d had 14 years more time than I, and much better circumstances.

Cradling his face in my hands and looking him deep in the eyes, I put every ounce of love and sincerity I had in the next words. “I love you, you are part of me now. I don’t care how old you are, and every wrinkle you’ll get will make you even more dear to me! I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” The resulting smile made his face light up like the sun: “I feel the same!” he replied simply.

\----

Reluctantly returning to more urgent matters, we reviewed what we had learned so far. I probably originated from the former inhabitants of Buchanan Castle, and my parents might have settled in the village of Milton after the castle had burned. I could read Dark Elf, because the letters looked almost like Wraith, a language my father had taught me.

Gabriel had seen an old history book in his father’s study that had been written in those ancient letters and telling something about a common heritage of Elves and ??? when he was 13, around the same time Buchanan Castle had burned. And the police had suspected a family feud.

I knew we had something there, but it still eluded me, I simply couldn’t put my finger on it, yet. Then I heard Gabriel’s baffled exclamation: “It can’t be true… but it would explain a lot.” “Explain what?” I prompted. “The missing word, the one that had been erased on purpose, it’s Wraith! The Dark Elves and the Wraith have common ancestors.”

The news slowly sinking in, I gaped at him: “It would at least explain why we’re compatible.” “And it also explains the dwindling numbers of Dark Elf and Wraith populations. So many of us haven’t been able to find their Fior Ghal because they didn’t know where to look. And then I found you by pure chance.” Gabriel continued. “And my father had figured out the truth.”

A thought nagging at the back of my mind, I asked: “When did your parents disappear?” “About seven years ago,” came his reply, then his breath caught in his throat, he’d obviously made the same connection I had. “My parents and yours, they disappeared around the same time,” I whispered. “That can’t be coincidence!”

Then another, horrible thought hit me like a truck. “The Wraith they’d captured, what if…” I didn’t need to continue, Gabriel was right there with me. Grabbing me by the shoulders and shaking me roughly, he said sternly: “Don’t even think about it. There is no proof whatsoever that your parents are involved in the disappearance of mine. Maybe they are both victims. And you definitely don’t have anything to do with it!”

“I know,” I pressed through clenched teeth, “but it still makes me feel guilty.” “Well, the only way left to us then is to solve the mystery,” Gabriel replied lightly. I knew he wouldn’t hold it against me, but the nagging doubt stayed in the back of my mind like a nasty itch.

Planning to get up early and drive to the village of Milton in search of my old home, we had ordered pizza. Gabriel’s fridge had been devoid of anything edible because of his long absence. The only thing left had been some bottles of beer. Sitting in front of the TV watching the news, eating pizza, and sipping the ice-cold beer, I had fallen asleep against his shoulder.

Waking from a blinding headache in the middle of the night, I found myself in my underwear, in his bed, under his duvet, held in spoon position by his strong arms to keep me warm. Bloody beer, I must have been totally gone, so he’d carried me to bed.

Trying to relax to get rid of the spinning in my head, and glad I hadn’t woken him, I snuggled even deeper into his arms. He didn’t dream right now, but I could feel in his tranquil mind that he didn’t hold any grudge against me. Utterly reassured, I fell asleep again.


	13. Parents

**13 (Parents)**

Mmh, I could really get used to being kissed awake. Gabriel’s mouth trailed softly along my yaw, then along my collarbone. His breath was hot on my skin, his touch shatteringly electric. My hands tangling in his hair, I tried to pull him down for a kiss. “Good morning,” he breathed, giving me what I craved.

Then his alarm clock started beeping insistently, shattering the heated atmosphere to pieces. I groaned in frustration, the look on his face mirroring mine. “We really should get going,” he sighed.

Drinking sweetened black coffee because there was no milk, and eating cold slices of leftover pizza, we were soon set to go. Taking the elevator all the way down to the garage, we ended up in front of a sleek, gleaming, black sports car.

“Wow,” I gasped. “That’s yours?” “It’s ours now,” he replied grinning. “Does that mean I’m allowed to drive?” I asked. “I’m afraid not. Since you have lived in Stirling when you turned 18, I doubt it very much that you are in possession of a driver’s licence, although I know that you’ve learned to drive somehow, or you wouldn’t have gotten back to Stirling in that old car so fast. I’d really like to hear that story.”

Yeah, I had almost forgotten that Gabriel had seen me driving away on my suicide mission. Manoeuvring us out of Edinburgh with practised ease, we were on the road to Buchanan Castle and the village of Milton a short time later. To kill time, I let my mind wander back to the time shortly after the beginning of the siege, recalling how I had learned to drive.

When I met Marrock the first time, he’d been interested in me … physically. I never let him touch me of course! He tried to impress me, taking me to illegal street races he had organized to divert the Goblins’ attention from his secret supply lines. He didn’t have the tunnels back then. One day, I asked him if he could show me how to drive, because I wanted to try to win a race myself. We practised a few times, but all the cars ran out of fuel before the next race, so that was it. But I hadn’t forgotten how to drive, so the old car hadn’t been a problem at all.

I wasn’t so sure about this car, though. It had so many buttons and levers and a touchscreen and, well, it looked like a spaceship inside, not a car. And driving in it felt like flying. Gabriel patiently tried to explain all the features, but when he turned on the radio and I heard the first real music in three years, all those new songs completely distracted me.

Gabriel obviously liked music, too, because he started singing along. “I found a girl, beautiful and sweet… I don’t deserve it, you look perfect tonight.” He had a beautiful singing voice, and it sounded like he was singing duet with this Ed on the radio. His voice catching on the last word, I finally realized he’d been singing to me. Not wanting to break the spell, I closed my eyes and we sat there in silence for some time.

\----

Ripping us abruptly out of our trance, the navigation system started talking. “Village of Milton 5 miles ahead.” Reluctantly opening my eyes, I looked around, hoping to spot something that looked familiar, but nothing caught my eye yet. Paying close attention to my surroundings now, I tried to remember.

Catching the view of Buchanan Castle’s ruins to my left, I was suddenly sure we still had to go a little further, because the view was wrong. Driving into the village, Gabriel slowed the car to mere walking speed to give me the opportunity to take a good look around. The village looked abandoned, the door of my old school hanging askew in its hinges, the windows of the church barricaded with planks of wood.

Almost at the end of the village, a small wooden cottage to the left looked familiar, standing a little apart from the other houses at the side of the road. “There,” I pointed. “That’s it, I’m sure.” Pulling up into the driveway, Gabriel stopped the car.

He was halfway to the door already when he noticed that I didn’t follow. My breath coming in shallow gasps and my knees rubbery, I felt like being glued to the seat, I simply couldn’t move. Rushing to my side, he pulled me out of the car and into his arms, murmuring soothing words. I clung to him like a drowning man to his lifebelt. His love and affection surrounding me, I was finally able to put my feet on the ground and take a deep breath.

My hand firmly in his, we walked slowly up to the door. It was locked. “I can’t remember locking the door,” I told Gabriel, “but would you be so kind to open it, I don’t want to break in.” Murmuring under his breath while holding one hand above the lock, it clicked open with ease. “That’s a really handy spell,” I grinned. “Yes, it is, but also a highly dangerous one. Just imagine what I could use it for,” was his sober reply. “That’s why it is not common knowledge among my people, it’s a family secret.”

Pushing the door open, we stepped inside. It smelled musty and everything was damp because the roof had caved in at one end. Otherwise, it looked just the way I had left it seven years ago.

Even the big, old, locked chest of my parents still sat in one corner of the living room. But something didn’t look right about it. Everything else was dusty and mouldy, and the chest looked dry and untouched.Gabriel must have followed my eyes, because he suddenly exclaimed: “Magical protection! If your parents kept any secrets here, then inside it.”

“But it’s locked. Can you open magically protected locks as well?” I asked. “I’m not sure, let’s find out.” Holding his hand above the lock and murmuring the words again, I expected another klick. Instead, Gabriel yelped, holding his hand. “The damned thing shocked me!” He exclaimed.

Rushing to his side I looked at his hand, blisters already forming on his fingertips. “I’m sorry,” I whispered. “It’s not your fault, Saiya,” he replied, rubbing the blistered fingers against each other, making them disappear with healing magic within seconds. “I should have expected something like that, it’s magically protected after all.”

“Stupid lock!” Grabbing it in anger and pulling hard, it opened easily in my hands. “Interesting, it must have been keyed to your DNA, that’s really advanced magic. The only ones I know who could have managed such a feat are Robert and my father.” Gabriel muttered, but right now I really didn’t care how it had opened.

Lifting the lid, I looked inside. Right on top was an envelope, reading **SAIYA** written in my Dad’s handwriting. Very carefully, I pulled the letter out of the envelope and started to read:

 

 

 

**Dear daughter**

**As you are missing from this place, I assume you have gone into hiding. We have taught you well and you will do our ancestors proud. We did not have to do what we presumed they had taken us for. Instead, we have found unexpected friends. Danger and sacrifice lies in the path we must take. Beware of the closed-minded, they would not accept the truth that is hidden within the shimmering castles walls. Salvation for our dwindling numbers will have to wait until the opposites reunite, or our races will soon fade into oblivion. Be strong.**

**Dad**

 

 

Sinking onto the next chair, I gasped: “They knew! And they’re alive…” “And so are my parents. The Dark Elf magic on the lock and the words in the letter, it all makes sense!” Gabriel added.

Grinning happily from cheek to cheek he grabbed me, spinning me around until I felt dizzy and disoriented. Then he kissed me deeply, taking my breath away. Happiness radiated from him in waves, and I started giggling. Shaking my head to dissipate the bliss, I turned back to the chest. Maybe there was something else in there, something that would give us a clue to their whereabouts.

Five minutes later, pulling out the last, beautifully embroidered dress, I sighed. “Nothing at all, I’m sorry.” “I wouldn’t call that nothing, Gabriel grinned, looking at the heap of clothes in his arms. “I’d really love to see you in those clothes.” “But they’re my Mum’s…,” I started to say. “Exactly,” he replied. “And now they’re yours. She left them behind on purpose.”

Stripping off jeans and blouse, I pulled on the last dress. It was yellow, with tiny white flowers embroidered all over. It hung a little loose, but I noticed that I had started to fill out in the past few days.

Dumping the rest of the clothes unceremoniously back into the chest, Gabriel stepped to my side. Pulling me into his arms, he started dancing, humming “Perfect,” under his breath.

It felt like reliving the scene of my parents dancing that evening ten years ago. My feelings in complete turmoil, I started crying out of happiness and sadness at the same time. Kissing the tears from my cheeks, he whispered: “You look so beautiful,” in my ear.

I don’t know how long we stood there, but eventually Gabriel shook me out of my reverie. Taking all the clothes from the chest and dumping them in the tiny trunk of the sports car for there was no chance of getting the chest inside, we locked the cottage again and reluctantly left the place.

The ruins of Buchanan Castle still piqued my interest, so I asked if we could go there next. Somehow, I had the urge to look at it from close, an invisible pull at the back of my mind that had started the moment we drove past. But halfway there, Gabriel’s smartphone started ringing.

Answering the call with the car’s hands-free phone system, I could hear Michaels agitated voice at the other end of the line. “Uncle Robert has regained consciousness, he’s asked for your immediate attention. Please come at once, I don’t know how long he will be able to hang on. He really sounded desperate!”

“We’ve been investigating something and are halfway there, anyway. We’re on our way.” Gabriel replied in a worried voice, already turning the car around with screeching tires.


	14. Robert

**14 (Robert)**

Exiting Milton, Gabriel suddenly turned onto a dirt road with a sign reading: dead end ahead. “Are you nuts, you’re going to get us killed!” I screamed, but he only laughed. Still speeding up, the road started to shimmer in front of my eyes, my view shifting from dirt road to well-maintained speedway and back. “Watch,” he said.

Then we hit an invisible barrier, and my view cleared suddenly. Blinking my eyes, the speedway remained. “We just went through the veil,” Gabriel explained. Then the navigation system started beeping frantically, telling us that we had entered Queen Elizabeth Forest Park and were off the road and that we should please turn around immediately. “I really have to get that fixed,” he grumbled, turning it off.

And then he floored the accelerator until the needle hit the 155-mph mark. “Where is the button to extend the wings, you are fast enough to lift off,” I joked, but my eyes stayed glued to the road. The speed was exhilarating and perilous at the same time.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain speaking, please fasten your seat belt, estimated time of arrival is in 30 minutes,” Gabriel replied, responding to my suggestion. But his eyes never strayed from the road and I was extremely glad about that.

30 minutes? Lifting my eyes from the road, I could see Florin Castle in all its beauty up ahead. It really looked like the mirage I had seen in my childhood. No, actually it was even more beautiful. It was built out of polished white marble that reflected the afternoon sun, the roofs slated with bright red shingles. Totally awed by its beauty, I watched it come closer by the minute.

Gabriel finally slowed down when the Castle’s wall with a gigantic wrought iron gate came into view. It was closed. Pulling up, he put his hand on a fingerprint reader and the massive portal opened silently, letting us pass. “Incredible,” I breathed. “It’s still as breath-taking as I remember it from ten years ago,” Gabriel replied. “And I’m glad they didn’t remove my entry permission.”

In front of us, the road divided. Taking the right branch, he drove into a tunnel. “This will take us directly to the Main Castle’s parking garage.” He explained. “Michael will be waiting there for us.”

\----

Parking next to Michael’s SUV and getting out of the car, we could see Michael sprinting towards us. Whistling through his teeth, he took my hand in his, giving it a kiss. “You look beautiful in that dress, Saiya,” he breathed.

Noticing me flinch, he quickly let go of my hand. “Sorry Saiya, I just couldn’t help it ...,” he apologized with a crooked smile. “Seeing you with Gabriel, it’s simply too easy to forget you don’t like to be touched, and you are family now.” Looking down, I realized I was still wearing my mother’s embroidered dress. “It’s all right,” I mumbled.

Then Gabriel was at my side, taking my hand. “All right, let’s get this over with, Michael,” he prompted. “The sooner we get out of here again, the better!”

Escorting us to an elevator labelled _Infirmary_ , we ended up directly at the hospital’s reception. This was crazy, Florin Castle really had a hospital inside! Pulling us along the corridor and ignoring the nurse on duty, he pushed us through a door labelled _Intensive Care_. Nodding to the guard at the door, he ushered us in one of the rooms.

The room was full of beeping and humming equipment and it smelled faintly of antiseptic. In one of the two hospital beds I could see a wrinkled old Dark Elf, one side of his face hanging slack, the other pulled up in semblance of a smile, the one good eye still sparkling. This must be uncle Robert, then. The stroke had obviously paralysed him on one side, and yet, he looked very much alive to me right now.

“Gabriel, you came!” he croaked hoarsely. Then his good eye fell on me and the flaring pain and longing in it made me gasp. It felt like he was looking inside me, turning my insides out. What had I done to him? Turning to Gabriel, he rasped: “So you’ve finally found her! Take good care of her, she’s more important than you realize.” “I already know that,” Gabriel replied. “Good.”

Holding out his good hand and looking Gabriel in the eyes, he said: “Come closer, you know what has to be done.” “No! I never wanted this. Can’t Michael …,” Gabriel shied away from his uncle. “Impossible,” came the reply. “His magic isn’t strong enough, it’s you who inherited the strength needed, and there is no other way now. I won’t have much longer, there’s no choice!”

Grabbing Gabriel’s hand, I whispered to him: “Remember, running is not an option. When we do, fate will stab us in the back. I’ll be with you all the way, whatever needs to be done!”

Turning towards me, I could see the fear in his now darkened eyes. “All right. I don’t want to do this, but I obviously don’t have a choice. I need you! Whatever happens, please don’t let go.” He sounded desperate, and the kiss he gave me mirrored his fear. Whatever it was, it was going to be highly dangerous for him. I felt Michael move to Gabriel’s other side, putting a supporting hand on his shoulder.

\----

Back ramrod straight, one hand still firmly in mine, Gabriel held out his other hand to Robert. Then their hands touched, and I felt Gabriel scream inside. A stream of a lifetime’s knowledge was pushed into Gabriel’s mind at high speed, taxing him to the limit. His energy faltering, I could feel Michael holding him upright. The pressure still building, a blinding headache started forming in his head. I didn’t know what to do, so I concentrated on the headache, willing it away from him and to myself. Tears started running down my face because it hurt so much. And then, the pressure ended as abruptly as it had begun.

Suddenly a tendril of thought was pushed softly in my head. _Thank you for letting me feel the soulmate-bond one more time, Saiya._ I knew then for certain that he’d once had a soulmate, and she had been a Wraith, too. She had also been part of the Buchanan Clan, and had lived there and died in the fire at Buchanan Castle 20 years ago shortly after my parents’ wedding. They had never officially married and not dared to have children, always meeting secretly for more than 30 years. The bond between Dark Elf and Wraith would have been pure heresy back in those times.

And yet, the Purists among the Dark Elves had found out eventually and had burned Buchanan Castle to the ground in wrath. Only then had he confided in Gabriel’s Dad, showing him the book that held the truth. He had never found out what had happened seven years ago or why Gabriel’s parents had disappeared or if they were still alive.

Opening my mind, I let him see what we had found so far. _They could be alive, then, thank you ..._ And, as if to himself: _Three weeks, and so strong already … there’s hope after all._ And then, only emptiness remained where his mind had been, and I knew that Robert had breathed his last.

Opening my tear-filled eyes, I found myself on the floor in a heap with an unconscious Gabriel and a silently crying Michael.

Gathering Gabriel’s head in my lap and putting my hands on his temples, I could feel the turmoil in his overloaded mind. He felt hot to the touch, cold sweat glistering on his brow. His breath was coming in shallow gasps and his heart was racing, my body mirroring it perfectly. Deliberately taking deep breaths, I tried to lower our heartrate, but this time it didn’t work. I started to get dizzy, blood singing in my ears. “Don’t let go, don’t let go, …,” I chanted Gabriel’s last words to myself like a mantra.

\----

What seemed like eons later, Michael stirred. Looking at us he whispered: “Let’s lift him on the empty bed. Can you manage?” Together, we heaved Gabriel’s inert body on the empty hospital bed.

In the other bed, Robert looked peaceful, like he was only sleeping. Only the flat line on the heart rate monitor told us he was gone. But right now, I didn’t care. Feeling utterly shagged, I laid myself down next to Gabriel, pulling the hospital blanket over us to keep us warm. Pressing my forehead against his, I still repeated “Don’t let go, don’t let go, …,” until exhaustion overtook me.


	15. Magic

**15 (Magic)**

I woke again from arms tightening around me and hot breath against my cheek. “Thank you!” The hoarse voice almost didn’t sound like Gabriel. Snapping wide awake, I turned to face him. His eyes were bloodshot, his hair dishevelled, and his skin had a grey pallor, but he was awake!

Relief flooding through me, I sobbed: “Are you OK?” “I’m not sure. Something like this usually takes weeks of preparation. My mind feels like if it’s been run over by a truck and turned to mush, ouch! How long have we been out?”

Looking around, I could see Michael sleeping in a chair. It looked extremely uncomfortable, he would probably have a stiff neck in the morning. So far, nobody had dared to enter the room, because Robert’s body was still there.

The clock on the wall read 3:21 am. “At least 8 hours, it’s in the middle of the night,” I replied. “We need to get out of here, or the Council will make us stay for evaluation!” He tried to sit up, then, but it was clearly beyond him.

“No more running, remember,” I reminded him with a smile. “You’ve survived this … Transfer thing, and I will survive your Council’s evaluation. Now sleep, you must regain your strength because I need you, too.” Finally giving in, he’d fallen asleep again the moment his head hit the cushion.

\-----

The next thing I heard was a nurse entering the room, pushing a squeaking serving-trolley. “Breakfast time, Sir,” she said cheerfully. Then she started screaming her lungs out, waking all of us in an instant. “Who are you and what have you done to Grandmaster Robert?”

Rubbing his eyes and sitting up next to me, Gabriel groaned, holding his head. “Mellie, could you stop screaming please, and bring me an analgesic? A strong one!” Staggering back, Mellie squeaked: “Master Gabriel! You are back? Did he …?” “Yes, he did. Now would you please …” “Certainly, Grandmaster, Sir, right away.” she mumbled, backing out of the door in a hurry, leaving the feeling of envy and jealousy hanging in the air.

“Grandmaster?” I whispered. Taking me into his arms, Gabriel sighed. “I never wanted that burden. That is probably one of the reasons I ran away. I never wanted to be _Grandmaster of Magic_. I always hoped he would find someone else, or that Michael would grow strong enough for it. But in the end, I couldn’t run away any more or all the magical knowledge of our ancestors would have been lost forever.”

Rubbing his forehead and grimacing in pain, he continued: “Maybe someday I’ll be able to use all the information in there to do some good, if this blinding headache goes away, and if I learn to access all the things Robert stuffed in my head.”

The faint klick of the door alerted us of Mellie’s return, holding a glass of water and two shimmering blue pills in her hand. Giving them to Gabriel, she explained: “Grandmaster Robert gave them to me in case he’d ever have to do the Transfer without proper preparation. Since you were gone, he obviously expected something like this to happen. They should clear your head immediately. And you’d better not use magic for the next two weeks.”

Swallowing the pills with some of the water, Gabriel relaxed instantly, his taunt features smoothing out the moment the pain disappeared. “Much better, thank you.”

“Who are you?” I snapped at Mellie, somehow feeling jealous that she’d known **my** Gabriel for so many years. She was a pretty woman, about Gabriel’s age, and Fior Ghal or not, I couldn’t stifle the reaction. And she obviously wasn’t a nurse, she’d been Robert’s aid.

Fire blinking in her eyes, she started to answer with a question of her own: “Who are …” Silencing her by holding up a hand, Gabriel shook his head. “She’s my Fior Ghal, Mellie.”

“Oh!” Reddening slightly, she averted her eyes, mumbling “Certainly, Grandmaster,” under her breath. Then she stomped out the door. Watching her leave, I finally noticed that Michael must have left the room during the night, the chair he had been sleeping in was empty and we were alone.

“I’m sorry,” Gabriel muttered, pulling me into his arms again. “After Highschool, we had five years of Magical Studies with Robert. There are only a few of us left that carry enough magical ability to be of any use. We were young, and we were cooped up with Robert in his study for long hours together, so we got to know each other pretty well. And even though we knew we weren’t Fior Ghal’s, we liked to … experiment. But that ended when I left here ten years ago. It’s been over for a long time now, no need to be jealous, honey.”

“I couldn’t help it, I felt the vibrations she sent in your direction the moment she realised who you are. Be careful, she is still not over you yet, and she hates me because I am no Dark Elf. She is hiding something! You shouldn’t trust her.” Shaking my head in confusion, I wondered where all those insights had suddenly come from.

\-----

Then my stomach started rumbling loudly. I hadn’t eaten anything except a muesli bar I had found in the glove compartment of Gabriel’s car since we left Milton yesterday, so I had a right to be hungry. And the serving-trolley with Robert’s breakfast was still standing where Mellie had left it.

Gabriel seemed to be hungry, too, because he pulled it over and lifted the cover. “Porridge,” he grimaced. “Well, what else can we expect, Robert probably wasn’t able to chew anymore.” There was also coffee, milk, sugar, and orange juice. Everything had turned cold, but I had never been a gourmet, and having lived in Stirling had cured me of any dainty feelings about food. We shared the cold, sticky pulp in silence with Gabriel drinking the juice, leaving the coffee with milk and sugar to me.

Our energy levels restored, I looked questioningly at Gabriel. I knew we wouldn’t have long before the Council would demand our attention, so I had better use the time usefully. “Tell me about the Council, what do they want from us?” “Honestly, I don’t really know, either. I have never been permitted to attend. I just know that because you are no Dark Elf, they will test if you are really my Fior Ghal or if I am trying to cheat. But I don’t know how.”

Hearing voices in the hall, I was certain we would find out soon enough. “I’ll go in and check if they’re decent,” I heard Michael in front of the door. “Alone!”

\----

Slipping through the door, he locked it behind himself. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t stall them any longer, but I can give you a little time to make yourself presentable at least. How are you feeling, Gabriel?” he asked, worry colouring his voice. “Still a little weak, but It’ll have to do.” Looking down at myself, I tried to smooth out the now wrinkled dress.

Nodding my thanks to Michael, I disappeared into the bathroom in search of a toothbrush or a towel. Finding both in the bathroom closet along with some soap, a comb and deodorant, I called out to Gabriel, but he waved at me to go ahead.

Stepping out of my clothes, I decided I needed a shower. The water was hot, and the soap smelled like a summer breeze, but I tried to hurry, anyway. Towelling myself dry, I was finished in about five minutes. Thank God for short hair!

Standing naked in front of the mirror brushing my teeth, Gabriel entered the bathroom. Taking in my appearance, a low groan escaped his lips. “I love you so much!” he breathed, desire burning in his eyes. Undressing swiftly, he pushed me against the wall, entering me with desperate need. Wrapping my legs around his hips and my arms around his neck, it didn’t take long until we cried out in mutual release.

“I won’t let them take you away from me. I’d rather go down fighting!” he sobbed against my cheek. Alarmed, I took his face in my hands, looking in his dark, burning eyes. “What did Michael tell you?” I prompted. “We’re going to be separated for questioning, and if we don’t pass, I’ll never see you again.” “That will never happen!” I replied with more confidence than I really felt. “We’re bonded for life, and that’s what they’ll test us for.”

Suddenly, I was quite sure about what would happen. Robert’s last words to me held the answer. “Three weeks, and so strong already… there’s hope after all.” I whispered, repeating them. “If we concentrate, we don’t need to touch to know what the other is thinking, that’s what Robert tried to tell me at his last breath. He knew we are strong enough, he told me so.”

Relaxing a little, Gabriel took a deep breath. “He talked to you?” “Yes, I heard his voice in my head right before he died.” “Saiya, you’re incredible!” he smiled at me, looking flushed. “But you still need to look presentable,” I smiled back, pushing him into the shower.

When we exited the bathroom twenty minutes later, Michael grumbled annoyed: “What took you so long? Much longer or they would have tried to break down the door!” Then he shouted: “They are ready now, we’re coming out,” in direction of the door.

Leading the way, with the two guards trailing behind us, he led us to another elevator that brought us to a small reception area. The secretary at the front desk somehow reminded me of the woman seated in front of Prime Minister James’s office. Looking up, she smiled at us. “Gabriel, Saiya, they are waiting, please go right in. - Not you, Michael.”

Deliberately letting go of my hand, Gabriel looked at me intently. _Don’t let them distract you. Keep the connection open in your mind._ I felt the words form inside my head. Nodding, I slowly formed: _I will do my best. Let’s go in!_ in my head.


	16. The Council

**16 (The Council)**

Entering the Council Chamber, I gasped. The chamber was a round circle, with beautiful stucco decoration at the ceiling and stained-glass windows all around. Three doors were set at equal distance in the walls. The windows reminded me of the old church in Stirling, the one I had sought peace and quiet inside sometimes. Standing there, I felt serenity settle over us.

Then, somebody cleared his throat. “Saiya Buchanan, step forward, please,” I heard a disembodied voice. Turning in direction of the voice, I realized that the speaker was veiled. The first test, then.

Relying on my knowledge that I had seen through veils before, and confirming it with the picture from Gabriel’s mind, I stepped towards the seven council members. They were sitting in a semicircle, and the one who had spoken sat at one end. _Chairman Gregory, Head of the Council,_ I picked out of Gabriel’s mind. Turning to the wrinkled old Dark Elf, I addressed him: “A pleasure to meet you, Chairman Gregory.” A murmur went through the chamber. I had passed, obviously.

Extending his hand, Gregory beckoned me closer. Fear flared inside me. If he touched me, he would know. And Gabriel wasn’t allowed to support me. Feeling a familiar tingle on my skin and hearing Gabriel wince at the headache that started forming from his use of magic, I knew he’d caught my thought and protected me once more. _Thank you,_ I thought back before accepting the extended hand.

Looking at Gregory closely, I noticed that his eyes didn’t have the typical purple touch of the irises but a muddy brown with green and purple spots, and his ears were blunter at the tips. Trying to feel through the barrier on my skin, I gasped. He was a half-breed, and he was half Wraith, I was absolutely sure.

Wrinkling his brow and looking in Gabriel’s direction, Gregory was shaking his head almost imperceptibly, and I felt the protection vanish from my skin. _Very perceptive,_ an unfamiliar voice spoke in my head. _Do not fear, I will not expose you, little one._ Letting go of my hand as if nothing had happened, he announced: “Test Passed.”

Taking a deep breath in relief, I almost missed two of the council members getting up. One beckoning to me, the other to Gabriel, they led us to different doors. Locking eyes with him once more, I heard him whisper: _I love you!_ in my head. Then I stepped through the door.

The moment I passed underneath the doorframe, my body crumpled to the ground, zapped of all energy. Then my shadow was ripped forcefully up from my body, my head colliding with the doorframe on the way up. The last thing I remembered was a snickering laugh, then a distant scream, Gabriel sprinting toward me with inhuman speed, and the tingling of magic on my skin before unbearable pain made me faint into oblivion.

 

*******

Saiya screamed! The scream reached Gabriel on several levels, rattling his bones. Looking at Saiya in shock, he could see her shadow being sucked from her body and into the lintel above the door. Sprinting to her side, the band of symbols glowing on his wrist, Gabriel lashed out with his hand, catching her shadow just in time before it was ripped from her body, preventing it from disappearing into the lintel.

Teeth clenched in concentration, headache flaring up again, he murmured a destruction spell under his breath. Pushing outward with his other hand, the lintel crumbled, showering them in dust and pieces of sandstone.

Sapped of all energy, Gabriel sank beside Saiya’s unconscious body, carefully and gently releasing her now freed shadow. He could already see the red welts of his fingers form on her bare upper arm, the place where he had grabbed her shadow. A huge bump started forming on her head where her shadow had hit the doorframe.

Being too drained for healing magic, his scream pierced through the Council Chamber: “Get a doctor down here at once, NOW!” Then he gathered Saiya’s unconscious body in his lap, tears running down his face. He could feel her heartbeat faltering. Ignoring the pain in his head and in his own chest, he willed himself to breathe and his heart to beat for two, keeping her body alive in the process. When the doctor finally arrived, taking Saiya gently out of his lap, he didn’t manage to stay conscious any longer.


	17. Soulmates

**17 (Soulmates)**

Ever so slowly, I felt my consciousness return to my body. I hurt all over. I tried to remember what happened, but it felt like my mind was stuck in quicksand. Carefully lifting my right hand, I could feel a big bump above my brow. The Council! Memories flooding back, I finally managed to open my eyes.

I was lying in a hospital bed. In the bed next to mine was Gabriel, obviously unconscious. Somebody had pushed the beds together and clasped my left hand in his right. He was completely out, and his head hurt like it was going to explode any minute. Damned Transfer! And he’d probably dangerously exerted himself saving me. This wasn’t good at all.

Moving my head with slow, deliberate care, I looked around the room. Finally, my eyes fell on Chairman Gregory sitting quietly on a chair. “Please, he needs help!” My voice barely a whisper, Gregory looked up. “His head, the Transfer,” I managed.

Hurrying to my side with unexpected speed for such an old man, He only asked “Transfer?” “Grandmaster Robert,” I rasped. “I can try, but you have to tell me what to do. I’m woefully out of practice, I haven’t used magic in a long time.” “Reduce pressure,” I whispered.

Placing his hands gently on Gabriel’s temples, Gregory didn’t speak aloud, but I could feel the pressure in Gabriel’s head lift slightly. “Not enough.” I gasped, feeling Gabriel’s pain like my own. “Not enough,” I repeated.

He needed to understand, but how. Turning toward him, I placed my hand over his. I had heard him in the Council Chamber, so he could hear me, too. Gasping at the pain I made him feel, I guided him to the afflicted areas. Finally, he nodded in understanding.

Not wanting to hurt him more, I pulled my hand away from his, sinking exhausted back into my cushion. Very slowly, the pain in Gabriel’s head started to recede and I felt his body relax and slip into more restful sleep. “Thank you,” I breathed.

Gregory looked pale and shaken, but somehow also incredibly pleased with himself. “Call for Michael and get some rest,” I managed to convey before sleep claimed me again.

\----

The next time, I was abruptly woken by someone touching my brow with gentle fingers. I flinched from the touch, and the bump on my head still hurt a little. Opening my eyes, I looked into the gentle, almost entirely purple eyes of a female Dark Elf doctor.

“Sorry, does it still hurt that much?” she asked. Shaking my head, the next words came out of my mouth before I could think about them: “No, but I don’t like to be touched.” Mouth falling open, she took a step backwards. “It’s true, then? You’re a Wraith?” I simply nodded, waiting for her to run away screaming.

She did turn around, but she didn’t run. Instead, she turned back to me wearing a pair of blue examination gloves. “Better?” I nodded. I still felt uncomfortable being touched, but the gloves made her ministrations bearable. “You’ll be back to normal in a week,” she told me. “I don’t know what happened to you, but he’s much worse off.”

Alarmed, I turned around, noticing that Gabriel’s bed was missing. Jumping out of bed, grabbing her roughly by the shoulders and shaking her, I screamed in her face: “What did you do to him. Where is he. He needs me!” Then I started sobbing uncontrollably, my body shaking all over, the fear for Gabriel overwhelming me.

Gentle, gloved hands holding me up, I cried against the doctor’s shoulder. “Calm down, he’s going to be OK,” her words finally penetrated my brain on several levels. Being so close to her, I could feel the sincerity in them.

“Where is he?” I whispered. “He’s having an MRT. I wanted to confirm that the swelling of his brain has been reduced in time, and that there won’t be any permanent brain damage.” “Brain damage!” I shrieked, fear flaring again.

Guiding me to the next chair, she pushed me down, seating herself beside me. “I’m a doctor, but I didn’t inherit much magic, so I need to confirm what Gregory has done. I honestly don’t understand how he knew so precisely what to do. Having magic doesn’t automatically mean you can heal, and as far as I know, he’s had only basic education in his youth.”

“I guided him.” Brows creasing, she looked at me, shaking her head. “How? I know you are Gabriel’s Fior Ghal, but you are no Dark Elf. And the Wraith don’t possess any magic I know of.”

“I don’t understand it, either, but when we touch, then we feel what the other feels. I just had to show it to Gregory.” I tried to explain. She shrugged. “I still don’t understand how that’s possible, but I have to accept it. From a medical point of view, Gabriel couldn’t have survived without brain surgery.”

Taking a deep breath, she looked at me with a warm smile. “I was so curious about you, I talked the others into letting me treat you although Michael insisted that only the most experienced doctor is allowed to. I am not even supposed to know about you. There are guards everywhere. I’m sorry! My professional curiosity got the better of me again.” Her open, friendly attitude made me smile in return. I started to like her, she was honest and curious and open minded, with no ounce of malice inside.

\----

A banging on the door alerted us of someone’s presence. Then, a bed with Gabriel’s still unconscious form was pushed into the room by Michael. “Saiya, you’re awake!” he smiled at me. “I took good care of him and never left his side, don’t worry.”

Rushing to Gabriel’s side, I put my hands on his temples and closed my eyes. His brain felt stiff and unyielding, and in some areas still a little sore, but he was on the mend, I was sure about that. Then why was he still unconscious?

I looked at the young doctor. “Why doesn’t he wake up?” “The aid of Grandmaster Robert told us he’s had a massive magical overload, and common practise is usually to keep the patient sedated for at least 48 hours to prevent the use of magic.” I nodded in understanding, although the mention of Mellie made the hair on my neck stand up and sent a shower down my spine.

Behind me, I heard Michael hiss: “Who are you!” in direction of the doctor. “Didn’t I tell them that only the best can take care of these two. You’re much too young for that!” he snapped, taking a step towards her. I felt the young doctor flinch. She hadn’t deserved this. I still didn’t know why, but I trusted her, even though I didn’t even know her name!

“I trust her. I let her touch me.” My words stopped Michael in his tracks, looking at me with disbelief in his eyes. “You trust her? I have never seen her before and she is probably just out of Medical School, and you trust her with Gabriel? You must be out of your mind from the hit to your head!”

Grabbing the poor doctor to dump her unceremoniously out of the door, he suddenly gasped. Then, Michael’s pinched mouth transformed into a broad smile, eyes lighting up like the sun. The doctor’s face mirroring his, she breathed: “I’m Violetta.” The fringes of a familiar electrical shock brushed across my skin. Michael had just found his Fior Ghal.

To give them the privacy they needed, I turned to Gabriel, brushing my fingers lightly along his cheek, revelling in my own soulmate bond. Nothing compared to it, it was special, unique, and very, very personal. I whispered: “I love you,” in Gabriel’s ear. He didn’t wake, but I was rewarded with a small sigh that made my heart sing. He would be all right, and between the three of us, he would have the best care he could get.


	18. Mind over Matter

**18 (Mind over Matter)**

Several hours later, Violetta was up to date. I had tried to stop Michael from telling her about Stirling, but he’d just said:  “She’s family now,” and I wasn’t in the mood to argue. Still looking at each other starry-eyed, I finally interrupted them. “I need to go to the car,” I told Michael.

After noticing that I was wearing one of those horrible hospital shirts, I had dressed in the rumpled and now dirty embroidered dress again. And since all my other clothes were in the trunk of Gabriel’s car, I really needed to go there, and I was sure I wouldn’t find it on my own.

After searching for the keys in Gabriel’s pants, leaving him in Violetta’s care, Michael reluctantly left with me. The guard at the door snapped to attention at our exit, but the lights were dimmed, and the corridors deserted. “What time is it?” I wondered. “Almost midnight. Don’t worry, we won’t run into any traffic this late.”

Half an hour later, with Michael’s arms full of clothes, we were on our way back. “We can’t bring all this to the hospital room, and you need a place to stay. I show you Gabriel’s old quarters. They’ve been untouched since he left.”

This time, we took an elevator all the way up to the top floor reading **_de Florinville Wing_** , needing a key card to do so. Pulling a second one out of his pocket, Michael gave it to me. “Take care of this, or you won’t be able to get in any more.”

\----

Gabriel’s quarters looked messy. He must have left in a hurry ten years ago. “Do you find your way back to the hospital wing?” Shaking my head, Michael tried to explain: “Take the elevator down to ground level, then turn left and use the **_Infirmary_** elevator down to sublevel 2. Then turn right at the reception. It is the room with the guard. I need to go now.” He really was in a hurry to get back to Violetta, and it made me smile, I knew that feeling all too well.

Hanging my Mum’s clothes on the empty hangers in the wardrobe and dressing in jeans and blouse again, I tried to recall the events at the Council Chamber. What had really happened? Gregory was on my side, but what about the other council members, they must have seen what I was. Had that been a Wraith trap? Michael had said they had all been taken care of. And whose laugh had I heard before I had screamed my lungs out.

I tried to relax on Gabriel’s empty bed, but I was too revved up to sleep. Well, time to go exploring, then. At two o’clock in the morning, the risk of detection was low, and I was curious.

Separating my shadow, leaving my body behind on the bed, I slipped silently through the gap under the door. Maybe it had been a rash decision because I had absolutely no idea where to start. But being in my Wraith form already, I decided to check out the **_de Florinville Wing_**.

It turned out to be an apartment complex with several flats, all numbered and nicely labelled. The one I had come out of read **_Gabriel de Florinville_**. The next in row belonged to Michael. The next two read **_empty_** _,_ one read _**sealed**._ Who labelled empty accommodations with **_empty_** _,_ and why was one apartment _**sealed**_? Very strange.

Across the floor, a sign caught my eye. **_Robert de Florinville, Grandmaster of Magic, Representative of the Dark Elves._** I swallowed. Those were Gabriel’s burdens now.

Feeling the need to check on Gabriel, I closed my eyes and concentrated, searching for him with my mind. Being in my Wraith form, I knew I could jump back to my body, leaving my shadow behind for no more than 24 hours. But could I leave my shadow behind and jump into Gabriel’s mind instead? It felt possible which scared me a lot, and I hesitated.

\----

The sound of two voices coming down the hall made me quickly return to the present. I needed to hide! Hearing the voices come closer, I slipped beneath Robert’s door and into his apartment. Safe! That was close. I really needed to be more careful.

Standing in the dark apartment, I heard the voices end up in front of Robert’s door. “Come on now, open it.” whispered a male voice. “You really think I should do that?” a female voice replied. “You wanted the job. You said you were entitled to it. He is dead, and the usurper is still unconscious. You said there was a way to suck it out of his brain again and transfer it to you with the right spell. Now open the door!” Then some rustling, and the door clicked open.

Shit! Diving behind the sofa, I managed to hide just in time before the lights came on. Careful not to alert them of my presence, I peeked around the armrest. A middle-aged man I was sure I had seen before, and Mellie had entered the room. Mellie!

So that’s what this was all about. She’d expected to be the next Grandmaster of Magic, and Robert had given it to Gabriel instead. She wasn’t jealous of me, she wanted the job, and she wanted it bad. Bad enough to kill Gabriel for it. _Suck it out of his brain_ – the words made me shudder. “Now, where is his study?” the man prompted.

“It’s here.” She pointed at a wall ordained with a huge, old fashioned, golden framed mirror. Pushing a spot on the frame, it vanished, revealing a closed door.

Shoving Mellie out of the way, the man pressed the handle. “It’s locked. Open it,” he snapped at her. Holding her hand over the lock the way I had seen Gabriel do it before, she murmured some words, and then, I would have laughed aloud if it was possible as Wraith. “Damn, it’s warded!”

I had seen that one before. I couldn’t help grinning, she deserved the blisters forming on her fingertips. Probably another DNA-coded lock. I sincerely hoped she didn’t know about those, or Gabriel would be in grave danger and not able to defend himself.

“We’ll need Gabriel for it. When he wakes up, we have to force him to tell us how to open the door.” So, she didn’t know how the lock worked. That was good. “Then we go down and wake him now, he is still week, which will work to our advantage,” the man replied. Pulling Mellie along, he hurried from the room.

That wasn’t good at all, they were on their way to the infirmary now, and Gabriel was guarded by two lovesick plonkers with no fighting experience. I needed to warn them, but I knew I wouldn’t be fast enough, not even as Wraith. And in this form, I couldn’t talk to them, either.

Remembering what I had almost done before entering this room, I seated my shadow on the sofa. Thinking of Gabriel again, I dared the last step, I let go of my shadow, but instead of returning to my own body I jumped into Gabriel instead.

\----

The transfer was instant. One moment, I had been in Robert’s quarters, the next, I was inside Gabriel’s head. Taking control of his body, I opened his eyes, then I heard Gabriel speak with my voice: “Mellie and another man are coming, they want to hurt Gabriel. You need to guard him. There’s not much time left!”

Jumping up, Michael and Violetta stared at Gabriel open mouthed. “Yes, it’s me, Saiya. I’ll explain later. You need to hurry.” But it was already too late, because I could hear the sleepy voice of the guard in front of the door: “You don’t have permission to…,” then a thump, and the sound of a body sinking to the floor.

Shit again! What could I do, I was helpless in Gabriel’s body. Using his eyes and mouth was OK, but moving his body was clearly beyond my capabilities. Violetta had grabbed an IV pole and positioned herself next to the door, crashing it down on the head of the man the moment he stepped through the door. Excellent job, she’d hit him right, because he crumpled silently on the floor.

Michael wasn’t so lucky. Mellie flicked her wrist, and he was flying through the room, crashing in the opposite wall. So, this was up to me now. What could I do? Concentrating on her, I jumped bodies, then I started screaming inside her head as loud as possible. Mellie yelped in surprise and tried to stick her fingers in her ears, unable to move. Then something hit her from behind, and she fainted.

I must have instinctively left her, because I found myself back in my Wraith form again, sitting on the sofa in Robert’s apartment. My head hurt, and I felt incredibly weak. Slowly limping back to Gabriel’s quarters, I reunited with my body and immediately fell asleep.


	19. Interrogation

**19 (Interrogation)**

What a nightmare! Gabriel slowly opened his eyes, looking around. Hadn’t he heard Saiya just moments ago? Taking in the scene in front of his eyes, he realized the nightmare had been for real. An unknown young woman with an IV pole in her hands stood over Mellie’s unconscious body. Council member Garth was lying in the open door, and Michael was just sitting up next to the wall, holding his head.

Dropping the pole, the woman rushed to Michael’s side. “Are you all right? You took quite a flight.” Groaning, Michael pulled her into his arms, kissing her deeply, whispering something in her ear.

Pushing himself up on his elbows, Gabriel watched. The way they touched, it could only mean one thing. How many days had he been out? And what had happened here?

Cleaning his throat, he tried to get his brother’s attention. Finally, Michael looked up. “Gabriel, you are awake!” Moving up to the bed, he pulled the woman along. “Meet Violetta, she just saved us all,” he introduced her, grinning broadly.

Coming closer, she smiled at him. “Actually, I’m your doctor. How do you feel?” “Confused.” “I think we all are. I still don’t understand all that happened. I was on duty and Michael was keeping me company when Saiya’s voice was coming out of your mouth, warning us of immediate danger.” So, he had heard Saiya’s voice after all, but coming out of his mouth?

Not wanting to interrupt Violetta, Gabriel decided to stay quiet for now. “Then, these two appeared, striking down the guard and flinging Michael through the room. I didn’t know what else to do, so I knocked them out with the pole. I usually help people and don’t hurt them, you must believe me!”

She sounded surprised about her actions. Yes, that is what you would do for your Fior Ghal, Gabriel mused. He had followed Saiya into collapsing prisons without giving it a second thought. She would get used to it.

Taking her hand in his, shaking it firmly, Gabriel replied: “You saved my life, I’m forever in your dept. Thank you! And congratulations.” “Oh!” she flushed. “Is it that obvious?”

At the door, council member Garth let out a groan. Moving into action, Violetta quickly pulled out some bandages. “We need to tie them up.” “You need to gag Mellie to keep her from using advanced magic, too.” Gabriel added. A short time later, the culprits were gagged and securely tied to the room’s chairs. Pulling the still unconscious guard inside and closing the door, Violetta carefully checked his head. “He’ll have a bump and a headache, but he’ll be OK.”

Having finally managed to sit up on the bed, Gabriel gestured to Mellie and Garth. “What were they up to, and what do we do with them?” “It would be best to get Saiya and Chairman Gregory down here, they are involved already.” Michael answered, giving Violetta another kiss before leaving the room.

*******

Slowly, the rapping on the door penetrated my consciousness. “Saiya, are you in there? Can we come in?” That was Michael’s voice! Relief flooding through me, I opened the door for Michael and a tired looking Gregory. Then my head started spinning and I had to sit down again. I still felt zapped of all energy, and my journey to Gabriel’s mind felt like a dream.

“Did that really happen?” I questioned Michael, who nodded solemnly. “We got them gagged and tied up nicely. But you look horrible, please don’t faint on me. Can you walk, we should get down there at once.” “I’m fine, just horribly hungry,” I replied getting up. “It’s 5:30 am and I need a coffee, let’s make a short detour to the kitchen,” Gregory suggested. I smiled and nodded thankfully.

Cup of coffee in hand and stuffing sweet pasties in my mouth, we were soon on our way to the infirmary. Stepping through the door, I yelped, almost splattering the rest of my coffee, and flung myself in Gabriel’s arms, standing there on shaky legs. “Thank God you’re all right,” I sobbed against his chest.

He was awake and cradling me in his arms again, and his brain felt almost back to normal, too. My intrusion hadn’t done any damage! Inhaling his scent, my hands were all over his body, making sure he really was OK.

“When you have finished assessing the state of your partners, can we please turn to the matters at hand?” Gregory sounded a trifle annoyed. Enlightening him about all that had occurred so far, taking turns explaining to get the whole picture, we were soon up to date on all events. The biggest question now was what to do with our captives. Since council member Garth had regained consciousness, we decided to question him first.

“A half-blood and a Wraith. I won’t talk to you filthy creatures or your minions. Mixing with other species makes us weak and dilutes our precious blood! …” Garth spat at us. Not wanting to listen to his ranting any longer, I turned away, but I could still feel the bad vibes coming off him in waves. So much hate and bitterness made me shiver inside.

\----

When Mellie had applied to the Council for the Grandmaster’s Transfer, Garth had seen the chance to further his Purist plans. Making Mellie Grandmaster, and his puppet on a string at the same time. But the council’s vote had been definite. Mellie had never passed her Master’s Exams, so the only candidate left was Gabriel. That Gabriel didn’t want the job was ignored as irrelevant.

After the rebuff, he’d sought out Mellie, telling her of his plan to get rid of both Gabriel and his Wraith Fior Ghal. He had talked Mellie into reactivating the Wraith trap, expecting Gabriel to exert himself saving me or being devastated by my death. Either way, Gabriel would have been vulnerable for the forced knowledge transfer to Mellie.

And once she was Grandmaster, he would make her decree that all not of the Pure Blood were to be evicted from Florin Castle immediately. Decree, evicted? Was he trying to sound aristocratic or what?

\----

Michael’s furious voice alerted me of my surroundings again. “If he doesn’t talk, I hit him on the head again,” he growled, grabbing the IV pole to demonstrate his intention. Bewildered, I looked at him shaking my head. Garth had just told us the whole story, or not?

“Stop! I don’t know what’s happening here, but why are you threatening him, he told us everything,” I intervened and was rewarded with looks of disbelief and bewilderment. Only Gabriel’s eyes sparkled with fascination. “Please explain.”

Repeating what I had heard, Garth was getting more agitated every minute. “Black magic, she’s an evil witch, she can steal thoughts,” he screeched. But I hadn’t done anything on purpose, he’d practically pushed it at me. “And you really didn’t hear anything?” Head-shaking all around.

“What’s happening with me,” I whispered. My head started spinning again, and I sat heavily on the bed. Seating himself next to me, Gabriel put his arms around me, holding me close. His love wrapped around me, but I could also feel curiosity and excitement in him. By now, I was used to feel what he was feeling, and know the thoughts that were foremost on his mind, but that was Fior Ghal magic. Or at least I had assumed that. Why could I suddenly hear what others were thinking, too?

Then a wave of pure malice hit us, making me shudder violently. Gabriel had felt it, too, because a low angry growl escaped his lips. Mellie had finally come around.

Confronting her with Garth’s confession, she soon confirmed what I had picked up. Finally calling some guards, Gregory had them officially arrested for attempted murder and they were taken away to magic-proof prison cells to await their trials.


	20. Grandmasters Diary

**20 (Grandmasters Diary)**

Informing us that a council meeting would be held this afternoon that we were required to attend, Gregory left the room. After Violetta had declared Gabriel sufficiently recovered, we also left the hospital. Hopefully, we wouldn’t have to go there again any time soon! Making a detour to the kitchen again to grab some late breakfast, we were finally alone in Gabriel’s old quarters.

“Thank you!” Gabriel whispered the moment the door closed behind us, pulling me close and crushing me to his body. “You saved my life – again!” “As you did mine! I doubt that I would have survived the Wraith trap without you,” I replied, pointing to the colourful remains of the bump on my head.

Brushing his lips across it, he asked: “Does it hurt much?” “No. Your head hurt so much worse, I hardly noticed the bump at all.” Sobering up, he wondered: “I still don’t know how you managed to reduce the pressure in my head without the doctor drilling a hole into it.”

Opening my mouth to explain, he silenced me with a gentle finger on my lips. “I’m curious, but that will have to wait. We have more urgent things to do now. I need to go to Robert’s study.” “I’ve seen the door, it’s warded with another DNA-lock,” I grinned.

“All right, you can tell me how you found out about all that, but it’ll have to wait until later, too. We need to prepare for the ceremony.” “Ceremony?” “The inauguration of the new **_Grandmaster of Magic_** , as well as the new **_Representative of the Dark Elves_**.” He sighed heavily, the burden on his shoulders seemingly impossible to bear. Not needing to say anything aloud, I simply pressed his hand.

Robert’s apartment still looked the same, the sealed door visible in the wall. Putting his fingers on the handle, Gabriel waited, then pressed it down gently after hearing a faint klick. It opened soundlessly, swinging open as if in welcome.

Entering slowly, the first thing we saw was a letter propped up in plain sight on Robert’s desk. It read

to Gabriel – instructions

on the envelope. Opening it with care, Gabriel seated himself in Robert’s chair to read while my eyes scanned the room.

\----

The old tome on a reading desk in one corner looked familiar. The book from Gabriel’s memory! It was closed, and the old brass latch was also closed. Please don’t be locked, I whispered to myself, stepping in front of the desk, lifting the latch. It opened with a squeak. Carefully turning the pages, I soon ended up at one marked with a pink post-it. Intrigued, I started to read.

 

**During the reign of King Arthur, the Elves were discovered in Scotland due to a traitor in their midst. Malicious tongues tell that it had been Merlin, an Elf himself, that brought them here. Weakened from the battle with the Saxons, Arthur couldn’t defend himself against the Romans and pleaded for help. Many young, heroic Elves followed Arthur into battle and died.**

**Our numbers critically depleted, a breeding program was initiated for repopulation. Later, the program was abused for the enhancement of innate Elf abilities. The people were tested and grouped into those that showed magical, or telepathic abilities. Procreation was furthered among the groups.**

**Those with magical abilities thrived, soon exceeding all expectations, building a whole castle with magic alone and veiling it from Human sight.**

**Those with enhanced telepathic abilities soon became hypersensitive to touch or even the presence of others. Some fled from this unbearable state by detaching their shadows from their bodies. But without the shadow containing the soul, hundreds of lifeless bodies died within 24 to 48 hours. The bodiless Wraith …**

 

Gasping at the word, I quickly continued reading.

 

**… vanished from sight to unknown whereabouts. Those stable enough to endure the touch of their own kind fled the castle to live their lives in the solitude of small family groups.**

**The voluntary adherence of our people to the program caused the split that eventually created the subgroups of Elf and ………...**

 

Skipping some illegible pages of faded ink, I noticed that this book must have been a diary of some sort, used by many different people for centuries. Opening the pages at a blue post-it, I continued reading, totally engrossed in those revelations.

**Anno Domini 1550. The great witch hunt, killing thousands of innocent Elves, permanently ended the integration of Elves and Humans. Fleeing to the sanctuary of veiled Florin Castle once again, blinding our Human pursuers with darkness, we were soon called the Dark Elves in the resulting Human legends.**

 

Next was a yellow post-it.

 

**Anno Domini 1914, personal notes of Grandmaster Henry de Florinville.**

**Due to our dwindling numbers and being secluded in the castle for centuries, massive inbreeding has resulted in sterility of many of our kind. Only those who can form a special bond with their partner are able to bear live children. I do not know if this restriction applies to interspecies pregnancies if they are even possible. I have sent out young, willing female Dark Elves to mingle with the Humans, hoping they may return pregnant.**

**Fears of disturbing the Human communities with our presence were unfounded. Having overcome the superstitions of the middle ages, the Humans easily accepted our kind in their midst. All Dark Elves have been informed that the restrictions about interacting with Humans have been lifted.**

**Anno Domini 1915**

**Most women returned disillusioned and barren. Only a few returned pregnant, and only one was able to carry the baby to term. In her narrative she described the father as extremely sensible, shying from her touch at first and being surprised by his ability to touch her without suffering from his haptophobia. Unfortunately, he was called up for military service soon after their first meeting, and never returned. Without a chance to set eye on the child’s father, I can only guess it was pure luck that the child survived.**

 

Then, several pages had been ripped forcefully from the book.

 

**Grandmaster Robert de Florinville, 1963**

**Eureka, I’ve found her. I have finally found my Fior Ghal! She looks Human, but she is not, and she finally trusts me enough to confide in me. She comes from a race calling themselves Wraith. She usually hates to be touched, only I can do that without her shying away. She is gentle and kind, but among the Humans her race is shunned. Many of them were contracted as assassins in World War II because of their special abilities. Maybe she will show them to me one day.**

**She promised me that the Buchanans stayed honourable and had never worked as assassins. She lives nearby in Buchanan Castle, the home of her Clan. I try to see her at least once a week. I would love to bring her home with me, but recently, the Purist Movement has sprung up among the Dark Elves, proclaiming our end if we would dare to try diluting our blood with unworthy Humans again.**

**Some of my predecessors’ notes are missing, but reading the remaining pages, he obviously tried interspecies breeding to secure the survival of our race.**

**I need to find out more about the Wraith, maybe some older entries can enlighten me. They might well contain the key to our survival.**

 

Finally looking up from the pages, I noticed Gabriel standing quietly behind me. “How much of it did you get?” I asked. “Most of it, you were broadcasting pretty loudly after practically shouting the word _Wraith_ in my mind. And now we have proof. We originated from the same species. And you are a telepath, that explains a lot.”


	21. Vows

**21 (Vows)**

This was all too much, I really needed to sit down. Pulling Gabriel to Robert’s sofa, I snuggled close to him. “I still don’t understand what I’m doing.”

“I don’t understand _how_ you do it, but I think I understand _what_ you do. For example, in Stirling, when we were driving Rymark nuts. You initiated the contact, but then, probably because my mind is compatible to yours, it’s a two-way-street. With others, when you told me Mellie was hiding something, you can only pick up their thoughts, but they cannot read yours. And you are so sensitive to touch because tactile contact makes it much easier to read the other’s thoughts, that is why you shy away from it. Something like overload to your senses.”

“And how do I stop it? I don’t want it! I don’t want to read thoughts, I don’t want to pry, it’s not right!” Tears springing to my eyes, I started sobbing uncontrollably. This was horrible! Thinking of my trip to Mellie’s mind, I could probably not only read thoughts, I could also manipulate them, hurt somebody with them. I didn’t want to be a monster.

I finally understood why the Wraith lived in small families, far, far away from others. The damage I might do just by projecting some thought at the wrong person. Despair washed over me. No, I had to be securely locked up for the rest of my life.

 _Stop that immediately!_ Gabriel shouted in my mind. _Can’t you see? You control what you do, and you were brought up with certain values that prevent you from prying in the minds of others._

“But I worked as a spy for Marrock…,” I deliberately said aloud, shying away from Gabriel’s mind contact. “Yes, I know you worked as an information broker for Marrock, but you only listened to spoken words, not thoughts. And what you did to Mellie was pure self-defence, and you didn’t hurt her in any way. You are no monster, and I won’t lock you up anywhere!” he also spoke aloud.

And then, with a desperate edge, his thought just a whisper on the fringes of my closed mind: _Please, open up Saiya, don’t do this to me, not ever again!_ Followed by the picture of taking my hand, supporting me in Holyrood when I was arguing with James.

Could I really do it, could I control myself? I hadn’t known what I was capable of back in Stirling. Now I knew all too well. But I craved the presence of his mind, already feeling bereft without it.

Slowly, carefully opening my mind to him again, I finally understood what Michael had meant with the words: “You have to be of one mind and heart when you step in front of the Council.” We weren’t two persons any more, our minds were one, incomplete without the other. If I ever lost control, he would be there to stop me.

“Promise me you’ll keep a check on what I’ m doing and tell me immediately when I overstep the bounds,” I asked him aloud. “I promise!” It sounded like a vow, and I couldn’t doubt his sincerity.

\----

Getting a grip on myself, I asked him about the letter. It wasn’t very long, only containing the positions of certain objects, the password to his laptop, and the location of the ceremonial robes.

My mind sticking on the plural, Gabriel simply said: “There are two ceremonial robes, one for the Grandmaster and one for the Fior Ghal. Soulmates can’t be separated, so the only way is to make you swear the vows as well.” I nodded. “All right, let’s get dressed up, it’s almost time.”

The robes were heavy and sleeveless, dark purple with embroidered golden vines all over, but the design looked somewhat unbalanced or unfinished, as if something was missing. Mine almost touched the floor. It had obviously belonged to someone taller once, but it would have to do, I didn’t plan on wearing it often, anyway.

Arriving at the council chamber, the secretary ushered us in a room adjacent to the round council chamber. “The chamber has been sealed by Chairman Gregory for further investigation of the incident. Nobody can enter without his permission.”

This room was much smaller, and the council members were seated along the wall. One chair remained empty – Garth had not been replaced yet.

\----

Smiling at us as we entered the room, Gregory led us to two kneelers, gesturing for us to kneel. Then he placed his hands on our heads. “I am sorry, I should have mentioned it before, but you are not married yet. It must be done first, before you can take the other vows. I took the liberty to supply the rings,” he whispered to us.

I gasped, first at the words, then at Gabriel’s uncensored explosion of joy that made me smile and feel all warm and fuzzy inside. It also meant that the council had confirmed our soulmate-bond as valid, despite, or maybe because of everything that had happened.

“Gabriel de Florinville, Saiya Buchanan, you have come here today to give your marriage vows to each other,” Gregory intoned.

“Gabriel, will you love and honour Saiya as your wife and Fior Ghal for the rest of your life?” “I do!” I heard Gabriel’s voice ring loud and clear.

“Saiya, will you love and honour Gabriel as your husband and Fior Ghal for the rest of your life?” “I do!” Mine sounded more like a sob.

“Then take these rings as sign of your union of body, heart, mind, and soul, and wear them open for all to see.”

Opening his hand, he offered us two beautiful golden rings, finely engraved with flowers and vines. Putting the ring on each other’s finger, I felt a slight tingle as it adjusted itself in size, sinking irremovably into my skin. “You may now kiss the bride.” Smiling, we did just that, drawing it out as long as possible.

“Your union is now officially confirmed by this council. You may now take your other vows.”

The Grandmaster’s vows and the Representative’s vows didn’t take much longer. I was really glad that Gabriel knew what to do, because I was too distracted by the shimmering band on my finger to pay close attention. Married? Was I really married now? It all felt like a weird and wonderful dream, one I never wanted to wake up from.

\----

“You can celebrate later, I’m sorry. First, we have lots of work to do, a large amount remained undone because if Robert’s illness.” Work, now, honestly? He couldn’t mean that. But Gregory did, accompanying us to the **_Administration Wing_** _._ Would we soon be seated behind a desk again, only in a spacious office this time, just like in Stirling? But why?

Gabriel was Grandmaster of Magic and Representative of the Dark Elves now, then why did we have to do paperwork like an office clerk?

Questioning Gabriel about it, he explained: “The Dark Elf Council is also the Administrative Council, the Dark Elf Government so to speak. And since I am _an involuntary_ part of that in more than one capacity now, I have to do paperwork just like every other council member, too, _even if I never wanted this._ And all these papers contain something concerning magic, so they are mine – no, ours – to handle. Most of it is _hopefully_ just piffle. If we work together like in Stirling, we will be done in a few days _, or weeks, month…_?” Wow, hearing the words he edited for Gregory’s sake made me truly angry.

“No!” I declared to both Gregory and Gabriel. “Gabriel hasn’t been out of hospital for 24 hours, and we’ve both been on the brink of death since we arrived here. We are not recovered and not even settled, and already drafted for work. No way, I refuse! These papers look like they’re waiting for processing for a long time now, it won’t hurt them to wait a week longer!” Standing there with crossed arms, I glared at them both.

“I’m sorry,” Gregory finally replied, looking down at his feet. “You two remind me so much of Lily and Thomas, Gabriel’s parents, it’s easy to forget that you arrived only two days ago. It feels like everything is finally back to normal again after seven years. This was their office,” he continued, gesturing at the stacks of files sitting on every available surface. “And yes, some of those papers look like they’ve been in here for a long time now…”

“Then why wasn’t anybody assigned for the job?” I queried. “Ahm, well, Robert said he’d take care of it. He had set up his office at home, taking files with him for revision with Mellie’s help. He said he had everything under control. Nobody has been in here except those two, it was never questioned what Robert did. I only dared to go in here after he died.” Mellie again, I sighed …

Finally entering the discussion, Gabriel admitted: “Saiya is right. I don’t feel completely myself yet. But I have an idea. Sorry, honey, I know you won’t like it, but we could use Mellie’s help, she was Robert’s aid and should know this sort of work.” “You’re right, I don’t like it at all! If you let her out of that cell, she’ll go into hiding as soon as possible.”

Grinning broadly and putting an arm around my shoulders, Gabriel snickered. “No! If she cooperates, she gets a suspended sentence and a magic tether. And we can define clearly where she is allowed to go. She’ll get zapped the moment she tries to leave the defined area.” Ha! I would really like to see that. Grinning to myself, I nodded my consent.

Gregory nodded also. “All right, I’ll convene the Council tomorrow morning to speed up her trial, then she can get to work the next day already. I need you there as witnesses that she has been under influence of Garth. Maybe you should talk to her about what you plan to do. It would be in her very interest to cooperate in any way possible, or I can guarantee you the jury will lock her up for an awfully long time for double attempted murder.” And then, with a glance at his watch: “It’s dinner time already, let’s get something to eat.”


	22. The Prison

**22 (The Prison)**

After dinner, we decided it wasn’t too late to visit Mellie in prison, yet. Taking an elevator down to sublevel 4, we ended up at a metal door with two guards. I had totally forgotten we were still wearing the ceremonial robes, but the guards’ eyes went wide as we approached the door. Demanding entrance, they hurriedly opened the door with lots of scraping and bowing.

This was really strange, I needed to get out of these clothes, and fast! I didn’t like it at all when people took notice of me. Inside, we had to leave our fingerprints for check-in and were scanned for hidden weapons. Then we were led through another metal door.

Somehow, I had expected the prison to look like a medieval dungeon, but the cells looked more like small one-room apartments, except for the locked doors of course. The doors were number- and colour-coded. Blue meant regular inhabitants, red stood for magic-proof cells and black for Wraith-proof cells. Mellie was in red cell number 5. The red cells all had double door systems, which meant we were locked in before the inner door opened.

\----

Entering the cell, I could see Mellie sitting on the bed with knees drawn up. Eyes red from crying turned in our direction, and I heard her gasp. A wave of fear washed over me – did she think we had come to end her life?

Relaying what I felt to Gabriel the way we had planned, he approached her alone holding up both hands in a sign of peace. He would explain the plan, I would feel and evaluate her reaction and tell him if she was honest with us.

Seating himself on the edge of the bed, Gabriel started to explain. Disbelief emanated from Mellie in waves. This must be a bad dream, it couldn’t be true. Why should the two people she had almost killed help her out of this cell and give her a second chance? It must be a trap of some kind to make her feel secure, and then the Wraith could attack her unawares. She needed to strike first, then she could at least take one of us down with her.

 _NO! Don’t! We mean you no harm! We know you have been used by Garth._ The thought exploded out of me without thinking, making her flinch and hold her head. Then she crumpled on the bed, crying violently. Slowly, disbelief was replaced with hope. Sitting up again, she whispered: “You really mean it?”

“Yes, we do. If you cooperate, you get a suspended sentence and a magic tether. You won’t be allowed to leave Florin Castle or enter certain areas in it. You will keep your apartment, and you get free meals, but you must work for it on a regular basis. If you accept, we won’t press charges against you.” Gabriel explained, holding out his hand.

Mellie looked at it for a long time, then she grabbed it with both of hers. Tears streaming down her face again, she mumbled “Thank you, thank you, thank you …,” repeatedly.

Then she looked at me, and I knew what she wanted. Conveying to Gabriel that I would manage, I stepped to her side and held out my hand. Very carefully, she placed her hand in mine, pressed hard and let go again. But in that scant second, she showed me her whole life.

She’d been born in the small village right outside the castle, and when she showed magical abilities, she had been sent to the castle to study with Grandmaster Robert.

All she ever wanted was to show him that she could pass her Master’s Exams and make him proud, but she’d probably tried too hard and screwed up the last test. Robert had been extremely disappointed, and she had never forgiven herself for it. Later, when Robert had the stroke, the chance to repeat the exams was gone.

Garth had found her in a bad state and easily manipulated her, using her wishes for his end. And then, well, I knew the rest. Poor girl, she’s never had it easy in her life, and I knew how that felt very well. Only I had been lucky to meet Gabriel, and I had been forgiven my crimes, too.

Not knowing what got into me, I wrapped my arms around her, hugging her in a short, but tight embrace. It still made me shudder, but since I understood why it happened, it was easier to bear. Leaving a smiling Mellie behind, we left the cell, Gabriel whispering “I’m proud of you,” in my ear on the way out.

\----

Standing in the hallway again, my feet started moving towards the Wraith-proof cells on their own. “Which one?” I whispered. “Which one held the Wraith that was captured after your parents disappeared?” Somehow, I needed to see it. “Number 11,” Gabriel answered, following me down the hall.

The door stood open, compelling me to enter. Holding me back, Gabriel held out his hand, whispering some words. “It’s not active, you can go in.” “Thanks, but you are not supposed to use magic for another twelve days, remember?” I chided him.

Stepping over the threshold, I felt a chill settle over me. The cell looked like Mellie’s, but it smelled musty and stale. Nobody had been in here for a long time.

Moving over to the bed where the Wraith had faded away, I let my fingers trail over the dusty, crumpled blanket and gasped. The image of three fleeing figures burned into my mind, one of them carrying a forth, obviously unconscious body over his shoulder. _Run, I will distract them. We will meet again at Buchanan Castle,_ I heard my mother’s voice in my head.

Sinking to the floor, screaming _NO!_ in my head, I knew for certain whose Wraith form had died in this bed. Gabriel was at my side in a second, gathering me in his arms, holding me close to his heart. Hot tears streamed down my face, my breath came in hiccups between the sobs that wracked my body.

Gabriel must have carried me in his arms all the way back to his apartment, because when I became aware of my surroundings again, we were lying in his bed, his arms gently wrapped around me. This was becoming a habit, some detached part of me was thinking before the memory came flooding back and I started crying once more.

I must have fallen asleep crying, because the next morning, I was woken by a finger trailing softly down my tearstained cheek. “I’m sorry, Honey, but we have to get up, the council meeting will be in an hour and we should get some breakfast first.”

Opening my eyes, I looked in Gabriel’s beautiful, almost black ones, encircled by a dark purple ring and light purple sunray streaks all the way to the pupil. He looked so incredibly sad on my behalf that it made my heart ache. Pulling him down and kissing him gently, I whispered: “It’s all right, I know we don’t have a choice. We wanted the trial, now we have to do our jobs.”


	23. The Trial

**23 (The Trial)**

Getting up, I washed my face with icy water to make me feel a little better. Wearing the robes again, we were soon on our way to the kitchen to grab a coffee and some toast, before hurrying to the council.

The meeting was held in the small chamber next to it again, since the Council Chamber was still sealed. This time, it was crowded, and it felt like everybody was looking at me, the Wraith. So much open curiosity made me want to run and hide.

We were seated next to the council members, facing the jury and the watching crowd. Mellie was shackled and seated next to Gregory. A waving Michael and Violetta somewhere in the back made me smile a little.

\----

One of the council members had donned a wig and with the sound of the wooden gavel, everybody fell silent.

“We have gathered here today for the court hearing of Mellie Cottonwood, accused of double attempted murder of Gabriel de Florinville and his wife Saiya Buchanan de Florinville.” The name made me feel all warm inside, hearing it spoken the first time made it more real somehow. “Curiously, the victims have intervened on her behalf, pleading for suspended sentence with community service. They may now be heard as witnesses. At first, I call Saiya Buchanan de Florinville to the witness stand.”

Gesturing to the lectern in front of him, he beckoned me forward. “Saiya Buchanan de Florinville, do you swear by your old and new family Clans that you will only tell the truth to this jury?” What! Swear by my family Clans? I couldn’t swear by people I didn’t know!

Taking a deep breath, I decided to decline, offering an alternative instead. “I’m sorry your Honour, but I can’t swear by people I don’t know. What I can do is swear by my husband Gabriel de Florinville, his brother Michael de Florinville and Michael’s Fior Ghal Violetta Sage. I can also swear by my parents. And I can swear by all the friends I left behind in Stirling, starting with Becky and Ange and …”

Holding up his hand, the judge silenced me, and the murmurs from the crowd. “It credits you that you won’t lightly swear by people you haven’t met. I accept your oath. Now please explain to the jury what lead you to the decision to speak in favour of the offender.”

Oh dear, how could I explain what I had gathered from Garth and Mellie? I had never spoken to so many people before. I probably hadn’t been in a room with so many people before.

\----

Closing my eyes, I let my mind return to what had happened at the hospital room and started my recollection of events. The room fell silent except for a few gasps. Finishing my narrative, I looked up again in a crowd of unseeing eyes. Slowly, the first started shaking their heads and blinking their eyes as if they were waking up from a dream. What had happened here?

Checking with Gabriel, I could see him chuckle silently, then he rushed to my side. “That was brilliant, showing them everything this way,” he grinned. My confused look made him stop in his tracks. “You didn’t do it on purpose?” “Did what?” I asked. “Project the scenes in their minds, of course.” I gasped in shock!

Then, the wooden gavel of the judge came down, calling for silence. “Mrs Buchanan, this was a … very interesting demonstration of your … abilities. Thank you very much. The next witness is …”

Standing up, a member of the jury interrupted: “Your Honour, there is no need for another witness. We have already come to a mutual decision. We accept the wish of the victims for suspended sentence and commit Mellie Cottonwood in their care for the next five years. They may decide for themselves which kind of retribution they deem acceptable within the given time.”

Nodding in our direction, crashing down the gavel one last time, the judge announced: “All right then, this court is adjourned.”

\----

Opening the shackles, Gregory escorted Mellie in our direction. The spectators slowly left the room, leaving us alone with Michael, and Violetta, who came running in my direction. Hugging me tight, she beamed: “Saiya, that was brilliant!” before she let me go again with an “Oops, sorry.”

Next to me, Gregory was shaking hands with Gabriel, looking incredibly pleased with the outcome, before he also left the room, leaving a lost looking Mellie behind. Then Michael was whirling me around again, kissing me on the cheek and whispering “Welcome to the family, little sister Saiya de Florinville,” in my ear. And he didn’t care at all that I didn’t like to be touched.

Gabriel was talking quietly to Mellie, so I just stood and watched for a while. She looked so forlorn, I couldn’t be jealous of their former relationship any more. Gabriel was mine and I even wore his name now, and the ring on my finger was the proof.

Looking at the sparkling ring with the delicate engraved vines and flowers, I heard the words replay in my head again: Saiya Buchanan de Florinville. Buchanan flowers entwined with de Florinville vines, I finally understood the design, although the meaning of the symbols eluded me. I had never even expected to find someone I would want to share my life with, and now I was married … Life was strange sometimes, and wonderful.

\----

A whispered “I’m sorry,” ripped me out of my musings and I looked up. Mellie was staring at my ringed hand. “I’m sorry I was so envious. It was wrong. I only hope that one day I will feel the soulmate bond as well. Thank you for the experience.”

I was getting more confused with every word. What exactly had I done now? Noticing my look, Gabriel kissed me and cradled me into his arms. “You did broadcast the evidence, but in the background also the feeling of our soulmate bond. I didn’t notice, because it is there all the time, but to many of the others it was a glimpse of what could be. That’s why they were so entranced in the end. And none of them will ever doubt again that a bond between Dark Elf and Wraith is possible!”

“Oh!” I actually hadn’t wanted to do any of it, I really needed to learn control, and fast. But it had been for the best because those who had shared the experience didn’t hate the Wraith any more now. They had all been curious about me and come to the council meeting to have a look at the imposter and had left the room reformed.

Hearing agitated voices outside, Michael locked the door from inside just in time. “I really thought she was still in there, nobody left the room after Gregory. It’s really true, she can let you feel the bond.” Then banging on the door and different voices speaking: “Let us in, show us please, I want to feel it … “ “Oh dear, what have I done? We need to find another way out, I don’t want to run into that mob outside,” I sighed.

“The only other door is the one leading to the Council Chamber, and that’s been sealed by Gregory.” Mellie said, pointing to the door at the opposite wall. “Then we must unseal it again,” Gabriel decided, striding over to it, and holding his hand over the lock. “Don’t!” Mellie came running after him. “You shouldn’t use magic for another week at least, let me open it, please.”

Reluctantly, Gabriel gave way. He hated it to be dependent on others, a sentiment I shared, but he couldn’t afford a relapse. The lock clicked open easily under Mellie’s hand, making me wonder who taught her that spell, she wasn’t family. She even checked for another Wraith trap before waving us through.

\----

Standing in the Council Chamber again, I gasped at the huge amount of damage Gabriel had caused saving me. There was dust and pieces of sandstone in various sizes all over the place.

One piece was bigger than the others and piqued my interest, because it looked somewhat familiar. Hearing Gabriel suck in a sharp breath, I knew he had also made the connection. It looked like a much smaller version of the Stone of Scone, metal rings and all! And that meant … Looking at each other, we both shook our heads in denial. But the evidence was clear, the Stone of Scone was a gigantic Wraith trap, and the power it held were captured Wraith souls.

Remembering the text from the Grandmasters journal, the entry suddenly made sense: **The bodiless Wraith vanished from sight to unknown whereabouts**. We had probably just found out what had happened to them. _Let’s keep the secret for now,_ I heard Gabriel in my head and nodded my consent. Exiting quietly through the main door Mellie had opened, we left the gruesome evidence behind.

Sneaking along the hallway, Gabriel led us to a rarely used small door hidden in a corner. “A long time ago when the castle was build, this was the servants’ stairway,” he explained. It really looked old, the walls of crude stone, the steps worn in the middle from use. “We don’t have the convenience of an elevator, but hardly anyone nowadays knows about them anymore and I loved to hide in here when I was a kid,” he smiled at the memory.

Several flights of stairs, coughs, and sneezes later, we exited through another small door. “Do you know where we are?” he asked Mellie. Looking around to get her bearings, she finally nodded. “We’re in the students’ wing. My apartment is down the hall.” It looked totally deserted, I noticed. The whole castle seemed almost empty. How many Dark Elves did really live here, and were those all that were left in Scotland?

\----

Passing a long row of empty ones, Mellie stopped in front of her apartment. “I’m sorry, but I really have to do this. Arm or ankle?” Gabriel asked. Holding out her left arm, Mellie replied with a sad smile: “It’s much better than a cell for the next five years, thank you again for the second chance.”

Taking my right hand in his left, encircling Mellie’s wrist with his right, Gabriel let me see what he was doing. Murmuring some words, the runes on his arm began to glow, then some new ones appeared on Mellie’s wrist. I could see Gabriel mapping out the castle in his mind, defining allowed and forbidden areas. He also set a time of 40 hours a week that she had to work in his parents’ old office, leaving it up to her when she worked. Then he set the 5 years sentence time and a password for emergency removal.

The password made me smile, because he had obviously thought about our bonding when he’d called me _buttercup_ before healing me. He wanted me to remember it, too, should the necessity arise to remove Mellie’s restrictions prematurely. When he let go, the runes vanished into Mellie’s skin. “It’s done,” he announced.

“Saiya and I will be gone for the next week at least. You are allowed to enter Robert’s study, use the time wisely. When we are back, I will give you the chance to repeat your Master’s exams. But don’t do anything foolish, everything that’s locked stays locked.” She only nodded mutely, mouth hanging open in shock, then a wave of undiluted joy hit me so hard it almost swept me from my feet. Mumbling “Thank you,” she quickly opened her door and vanished inside.

\----

The moment the door closed behind her, Gabriel sagged against me. “She doesn’t know it, but her magic is almost as strong as mine, or maybe stronger. I hadn’t expected it to be this hard, and I don’t know if I would have managed it without your support or if she had tried to resist. When she learns to stay focused, she has well deserved her mastery.”

“Don’t forget, you’re still not fully recovered, and you shouldn’t have used magic at all. But I can feel no headache, that’s good.” I replied. “But now, lead the way, I want to go home.” Pulling me close, he whispered in my ear: “Home? Do you really think this could be our home? I thought you wanted to …” Silencing him with a kiss, I didn’t bother speaking aloud: _Wherever you are, I’m home._ Groaning, he pulled me along the hall with renewed energy, heading home to our apartment as fast as possible.


	24. Trapped

**24 (Trapped)**

Waking up in the morning, Gabriel was already up and singing in the kitchen, the smell of fresh coffee delicious in my nose. A look in the mirror made me sigh, my hair was dishevelled, my lips looked bruised and I had a love bite on my neck. But I didn’t care. It was his fault I looked like this, so I just shrugged into his bathrobe and padded barefoot into the kitchen.

Smiling at my appearance, he took me into his arms, gently smoothing my hair down with one hand. Then, his thumb rubbed over the love bite, a familiar warmth spreading on my skin, and I knew he had erased the evidence of our glorious night. “I thought you might be hungry for some breakfast,” he grinned. My stomach rumbled in answer, having taken second place behind a different kind of hunger last night.

Everything smelled delicious, and I dug into the scrambled eggs, baked beans, and sausages with ravenous hunger. “I ordered it from the kitchen,” he answered my unspoken question with a grin.

Savouring my last sip of coffee, Gabriel began planning. “Prime Minister James called this morning, ordering me back to Holyrood as fast as family business allows. I told him we would need a few more days, which gives me time to check out the Wraith trap spell and find a way to reverse it. I hope you have the shadow still close by, we need to reattach it to free the souls.” I nodded. It was still in my bag behind one of the small zippers.

I had forgotten all about Gabriel’s job as Government Envoy, which meant he had three jobs now, oh dear! “What are you going to tell James?” I asked. “I guess I’ll resign, letting Rymark make the job on his own. He’s almost as good as I. James won’t like it, but I don’t have a choice, do I?” “This is our home now,” I replied simply.

“And since it’s on the way, could we have a good look at Buchanan Castle first?” Pulling me close, he replied soberly: “Of course we can. But don’t get your hopes up too high, it’s been seven years now. We don’t know what has happened since then, they could all be dead by now.” I nodded. He was right, but my gut told me we would find something there.

\----

I couldn’t help Gabriel with the spell, so I decided to visit Michael next door, telling him what we planned to do. There was no doorbell I could see, so I knocked on the door and was greeted by a smiling Violetta. “Saiya, come in. Would you like some lunch?” “Lunch? No thanks, we have just had breakfast. What time is it?”

Michael came striding into the room, hair still wet from a recent shower. “It’s easy to forget time when you are … occupied otherwise. And it’s 1:30 pm now, so we skipped breakfast,” he grinned sheepishly.

Then he ran from the room again, only to return a few seconds later with his hands behind his back and a broad smile on his face. Violetta rushed to his side and they produced a small parcel with a big white loop between them. “Wedding present!” they announced. I guess I looked completely confused, because Michael started to explain: “It’s nothing fancy, just something we thought you might need.”

Finally taking it with a whispered “thanks,” I opened the small box. Inside was a brand-new smartphone in rose gold. It looked great and it could be useful indeed, but I didn’t even know how to turn it on. Violetta must have guessed as much, because she pulled me to the sofa. “I’ll explain it to you, it’s really easy. And we’ve saved all the important numbers in your contacts already.”

Half an hour later my head was whirring with all the latest information, and I still hadn’t told them what I had come for originally. After thanking them again for the gift, I explained our travel plans, telling about my mother’s last words and the Wraith trap theory. Imploring them to keep quiet about everything they had heard, they also promised me to come as fast as possible since I could call them now if we needed help.

Then I returned to our quarters and started packing. Pushing my few belongings in one of Gabriel’s backpacks, I was finished quickly. I really needed some more every day clothes. Getting bored, I decided to look for Gabriel in Robert’s old apartment.

\----

He looked annoyed when he opened the door, making me think it wasn’t a clever idea to interrupt him, but then he pulled me inside with a smile. “I need your help!” he announced. “I can’t get this stupid safe opened. It’s not magically locked and there is no handle and no key, I’m at a loss how to open this thing apart from blowing it up,” he sighed.

Looking at the big metal cube about the size of a big freezer, it somehow reminded me of the trinket box in Stirling. It looked completely seamless except for a small slit on one side, just big enough for a piece of paper to push through.

The slit puzzled me and gave me an idea, so I seated myself next to the cube and separated my shadow. Making myself as thin as possible, I squeezed inside. It was pitch black in there. Too bad I couldn’t take a light along…

 _Can you make a magic light inside this thing?_ I enquired and was rewarded with a small, sputtering ball of brightness next to me. Looking around, I found myself sitting on a pile of books and papers, otherwise the thing seemed empty.

On one side there was a wheel like on a bulkhead. I had been right! The cube was a Wraith safe and could only be opened from inside. Turning the wheel took all the strength my Wraith shadow possessed, but finally it swung open with a light screech, me stumbling out behind.

Before I could return to my body, Gabriel caught my shadow in his arms, his fingers trailing gently down my back. It felt funny, being almost immaterial in his strong arms, but it still felt right. Almost if sinking into him the way I did with my own body was possible. What had that been all about, why had he done it?

Asking him after returning to my physical body, he reddened slightly as if ashamed. “I was curious if I could hold your shadow without using magic, and I did, only with my hands,” he said, wonder colouring his voice. “Usually, non-Wraith cannot feel a shadow, only see it, but with you, it’s different.”

Shaking my head, I replied: “I don’t think so. You have always been good at capturing Wraith, you have told me once no Wraith was a match for you. It is your perception of the process that has shifted. It makes a significant difference if you try to hold someone with hate or with love.”

Pulling me back into his arms, he whispered: “That’s never ever going to happen again.” Kissing him, I whispered back: “It was your love that saved me from the Wraith trap, not your magic alone, not in the weak state you were in.”

Finally turning to the safe, we discovered notes, books, and papers all containing information about my Clan, the Buchanans. It must have taken years to collect all these scraps of information, but his Fior Ghal had been a Buchanan, too. That was probably the reason he had a Wraith safe and all these papers. It would take weeks to read it all. One folded sheet of paper caught my eye, it was a huge, detailed map of Buchanan Castle. “We should take this along, it could come in handy,” I told Gabriel, putting it aside.

“Apart from finding this safe, did you find something about the Wraith trap spell?” “I’m afraid not, except how to activate and deactivate it. Nothing about how it’s been made. I guess I need to analyse the one in the Council Chamber, and as reference maybe the one in prison cell number 11.” Closing the safe again, the door sealed itself with a klick. “All right, then, let’s go, we can read this stuff later.”

\----

Sneaking back to the Council Chamber, we picked up the piece of sandstone that contained the trap. It was heavy but manageable for two, but after carrying it the servants’ stairway all the way back to Robert’s study, we were dusty and soaked in sweat.

Setting the stone on a sturdy table, Gabriel decided to activate it. Telling me to move all the way to the other end of the room, he murmured some words.

“I don’t feel anything yet,” I told him. “Come closer step by step and tell me the moment you feel the pull, and I’ll deactivate it at once.” I was scared but I trusted him with my life. Doing what he asked, I edged closer carefully until I was about 2 metres away when I felt something grab me with brute force again without warning and I screeched.

I was pushed back immediately, making me fall to my knees the moment the pull ended. “Thank you, that was close,” I whispered. “Did that help you?”

Looking up, Gabriel was still standing next to the slab of stone, sweat glistering on his brow. He hadn’t deactivated it, he had only pushed me away. I could feel that he still didn’t understand how it worked and that annoyed him a lot.

\----

I don’t know why I did what I did then, but I deliberately separated my shadow and stepped closer again. Linking my mind firmly to his, I heard him scream _NO_ , but it was too late, I was sucked in with enormous speed. But this time, I didn’t resist and vanished inside. I floated in a bubble of dark nothingness, no sight, no sound, no touch at all. The link with Gabriel’s mind was the only anchor to reality. Without it, I would have gone crazy within seconds because of total sensory deprivation.

I could feel Gabriel sob in despair. _I am still here, love,_ I gently sent to his mind. Hope and anger flaring, he screamed in my head: _Why on earth did you do that, you scared me to death!_ I had no answer. At that moment it had seemed the right thing to do, now I wasn’t so sure any more. I had absolutely no idea how to get out of here again, and he hadn’t, either.

 _I will deactivate it now, tell me any change immediately._ Gabriel sounded desperate. _No change,_ I sent back. Then an idea occurred to me. _Can you reverse the field, so that it pushes me out instead of sucking me in? I can try, but it will take some preparation, hold on please!_ he replied, sounding scared.

I felt him seating himself for meditation, then he tried to access Robert’s memories. Shit, it was much too soon, and I had pushed him into this. Stupid me! And I could do nothing to support him in any way, trapped as I was. Watching passively, I could feel him sifting through Robert’s memories, repeating strange words in his head now and then.

What seemed like hours later, he returned from his meditative state _. I might have found a way, but we have to try, and it could be dangerous. I am not sure what exactly will happen if I reverse the field. I’m beginning … NOW!_

I wanted to yell stop, but it was too late. Maybe we would need help. Michael and Violetta! If I could only reach them somehow, Michael’s apartment wasn’t far away ... I could only try, broadcasting _HELP, Robert’s study!_ as loud as possible.

Then I felt myself being pushed outward in all directions at once, stretching my shadow paper thin. Suddenly the bubble burst and I was flung forward against something solid and the resulting pain made me faint.

*******

Gabriel was crying like he’d never cried before in his whole life. The moment Saiya’s Wraith form had been flung from the stone with enormous force, crashing into the next wall, he had dropped the spell and run to her side, picking her up as gently as possible. Now he stood there, holding her battered shadow in his arms, tears streaming down his face. Her touch in his mind was almost gone, fading away more every second.

He had killed her! Falling down on his knees, despair washed over him. He wanted to die, only to be with her again. There would be no more joy ever again for him if she was gone.

Then Michael and Violetta came running into the room, taking in the scene. Crying out, Violetta was at Saiya’s side in a second. “Her body looks like she’s been flung into a wall face first. She’s still breathing, that’s good, but I can’t move her, she won’t survive it.” Looking at Gabriel holding Saiya’s broken shadow, she yelled: “What happened here, I need an explanation, NOW!” But Gabriel couldn’t get out a single word.

Grabbing him and pulling him over to Saiya’s body, Violetta snapped: “Heal her, I know you can. Her Wraith cannot return to her broken body. Do it now or you’ll lose her forever.” “It’s too late, I can barely feel her anymore,” Gabriel got out between sobs. Then Michael was at Saiya’s side, too. “I’ll do my best to keep her alive, but I’m no healer. Phone Mellie, we need her now, Gabriel is in no state to help.”

An hour later, Michael and Mellie had given their last ounce of magic healing Saiya’s battered body. The cracked skull was mended, the nose set, the ribs didn’t pierce the lung any more, the broken bones healed. Thankfully, her spine hadn’t been damaged. She still looked bruised all over, but that wasn’t life threatening any more. Now, her shadow needed to reattach to her body, but it still hung frayed and lifeless in Gabriel’s arms.

Looking into his brother’s unseeing eyes, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him roughly, Michael finally roused Gabriel out of his stupor. “We’ve done everything we can, the rest is up to you. Call her with all your heart, make her soul return to you. She needs to reattach her shadow soon.” “What do you think I have been doing all the time,” Gabriel sobbed with a voice hoarse from crying. “She’s almost gone ...”

“We all love her, even if we’ve known her only for a brief time. We’ll help you call her back.” Violetta sounded confident, but could they really help? Holding each other’s hands, making a circle, all four of them called out to her.

*******

The light. I was floating painlessly toward the light, but something slowed me down. A far away voice was calling me, holding me back. I didn’t want to go back to the pain I remembered so clearly. Who was calling me? I knew the voice, but it was so far away. Someone I loved? I couldn’t remember, but the voice was insistent, didn’t give up. Then suddenly, more voices started calling, getting louder, pulling me away from the light.

And I remembered. Gabriel! My Fior Ghal! My soulmate! He had been calling me the whole time. And now Michael, his brother who had welcomed me into the family, calling me little sister. Violetta, the courageous doctor who had saved Gabriel from Garth and Mellie. And Mellie herself, my former enemy, now a friend. They all tried to pull me away from the light and toward the pain.

But there wasn’t only pain, there was also love, and longing. Return or go on, I had to decide now. The light could wait, I wasn’t ready to leave my husband and friends yet. If they called me back, then there was still life left in my body.

Turning away from the light, the pull faded immediately, and I was sucked back into my shadow. It felt like I had been washed, spin-dried, and then tumbled dry afterwards. Everything hurt, and I couldn’t move, I was completely zapped of all energy.

And then, a familiar mind touched mine. _Saiya, honey, you are back! I thought I had lost you forever._ Gabriel, my soulmate, his mind touch wrapping me in loving warmth, finally giving me the energy to reply: _Gabriel, love! Put my shadow on top of my body._

Wraith sinking back into my body, reattaching itself, I opened my eyes to four anxious faces, Gabriel’s tears dripped on my face and I tried to smile and winced. Ouch, everything hurt! “Don’t move!” Violetta commanded. As if I could …

Gabriel carrying me, they escorted us back to our apartment, settling me gently on the bed. “She’s not to move a muscle until tomorrow,” Violetta told Gabriel sternly. “I’ll return with some chicken soup as soon as possible, she needs the energy.” Then she ushered the others out the door in a very doctor-like manner, closing it behind her.

Trying to push myself up on my elbows to look at the damage, I finally noticed I was completely naked and gasped. “They had to remove your clothes to heal you, I’m sorry. Now lie still and I will manage the rest,” Gabriel whispered, gently pushing me down again. Loved and secure in his presence, I relaxed, and feeling the familiar warmth spreading on my skin I fell into an exhausted sleep.


	25. Nightmares

**25 (Nightmares)**

Waking suddenly, I opened my eyes to blackness. I was floating in nothingness again, no light, no sound, no touch. What had happened? Had my mind snapped, was I still caught in the Wraith trap and I had imagined everything else? Was it even possible to imagine so much pain?

 _Gabriel?_ I called out, but nothing. No response at all, only nothingness. I tried to look around, but everything was pitch black, I didn’t know if I was moving at all, or even if I could move. Was I dead, was this hell because I had turned away from the light? Why wasn’t I scared? There was just nothing, no feelings at all. I tried again: _Hello, anybody there?_ Suddenly, a tingling on my skin, the feeling of my mind touching another mind. Then, very faint: _h e l p !_

\----

Before I could reply, the sound and touch were replaced by loud, banging pulses that reverberated in my mind. Thrashing about, I screamed in panic, and suddenly I could hear my own voice and feel my hand connect with something cold and solid. Agitated voices around me. “Turn it off!” That had been Violetta screaming. My eyes flew open and I was blinded by bright hospital lights.

Part of me was still wondering if that was part of going crazy and I was still stuck in the bubble of nothingness, all this just a figment of my imagination. And then, strong arms pulled me out of some sort of tube, holding me close. It felt so real, so maybe this was reality after all.

“Gabriel,” I whispered, flinging my arms around his neck with all the strength my weak and hurting body could muster. He didn’t say anything, he just stood there with me hanging around his neck, crushing me to his body, tears running down his face.

 _Saiya, you are back! I thought I had lost you … again._ His mind was in turmoil. Having healed the cuts and bruises on my body, he had slipped into bed next to me. Waking up in the morning, I had still been completely out and couldn’t be woken.

He’d tried to reach me with his mind and gotten no response, although he could feel that I was still there, only somewhere he couldn’t follow. In panic, he had called Violetta who had ordered an MRT of my brain. Ah, the tube had been the MRT, and the sound of it had woken me, my mind finally made the connection.

“Thank you for pulling me back, I was caught in a terrible nightmare,” I said, lifting my head, and looking into his worried eyes. But I wasn’t so sure about the nightmare at all, it had felt so real, and who had been calling for help? Then his lips met mine with urgent need, and the thought was replaced by flashes of delight coursing through my body, making me groan.

“Go home, the scan looks all right, I could find nothing out of the ordinary,” a grinning Violetta told us, entering the room. “And if it doesn’t hurt too much, physical activity can be very therapeutic.” Then, in an aside to Gabriel: “Watch her closely and tell me immediately if something like this happens again. And please don’t do anything dangerous again until you’re both completely recovered.”

“Yes, doctor!” Gabriel replied meekly before setting me down on my feet and pulling me from the room. “And eat my soup, I left it in your kitchen,” she called after us before the door closed behind us.

After managing to get back to our apartment without being recognized, I gratefully settled down in the kitchen with Violetta’s chicken soup. I didn’t feel hungry, rather slightly sick, but I knew I needed the energy and the soup helped to settle my stomach.

I still felt incredibly weak. Physically, my body had been healed completely by magic, but my shadow had been mangled thoroughly and pain emanated from inside me with every move. Sated, I returned to bed, snuggling under Gabriel’s warm duvet. Gabriel was on the phone, trying to explain to James why he still couldn’t return to Holyrood. The soothing sound of his voice in my ears, I quickly fell asleep again.

\----

A faint whisper in my ears woke me. _Help! Please!_ No, not again! I was back in the nothingness, but this time I knew I was dreaming. _Where are you? Who are you?_ I enquired. _In here, with you, trapped. _ The reply sounded closer now, stronger. _I’m not trapped, I’m dreaming,_ I replied, but was it really a dream?

 _Impossible! There is no way to leave a Wraith trap_ _,_ the faint voice snapped at me, sounding angry now. _You are wrong, I was freed by my Fior Ghal,_ I snapped back. _You are lying, only a Dark Elf can manipulate a Wraith trap, and you must be a Wraith._ The voice replied. _True! Our union is unique,_ I replied.

How could I explain? Thinking of Gabriel putting his ring on my finger sealing our union, I could almost feel it. Could it be? It had sunk into my skin, bonded with me. Could I take it along in my incorporeal form? Holding up my invisible hand, I gasped. Floating in the blackness was the ring, every detail visible with incredible clarity.

Light! The ring was a beacon in the darkness, an anchor that bound me to my husband, a way to return to him wherever I went, I was sure about that now. Willing it to shine brighter, I could see a shadow slowly floating in my direction. But before it could reach me, I heard Gabriel call in my mind: _Saiya, no, not again!_

The sound of his voice made me return to my body instantly, leaving the trapped Wraith behind. “No, I have to go back!” I gasped, opening my eyes. “Where did you go? You were in that place again where I can’t follow, and then the ring on my finger was turning brighter than the sun and I could hear you talking to someone,” he explained, looking at his hand in wonder.

The ring looked normal again. Putting my ringed hand into his, making the rings touch, I whispered: “The ring, it’s a beacon, it stays with me wherever I go, letting me find my way back to you.”

“But where did you go, and why?” “I fell asleep and woke up in the blackness again, only this time someone was calling me. A Wraith, trapped in there for I don’t know how long. It knew about Wraith traps, and Fior Ghal’s. I need to go back there, talk to it again, free it!” I sounded desperate.

“Saiya, it has no body to return to any more, it will fade away the moment you pull it out of the bubble,” Gabriel replied, looking sad. Realisation hit me. “It will happen to the Wraith trapped in the Stone of Scone, too. We can’t just free them, we need to give them a choice.”

“You will not enter that cursed stone!” was his stern reply. “I’ll never risk your life again.” We both knew it wasn’t his choice in the end, but I let it go for the moment, too exhausted to think straight. “I’m afraid to go to sleep again,” I almost wailed, feeling dizzy and nauseous again. Cradling me in his arms, he spread the duvet over us. “Sleep now, I’ll watch over you,” he said, kissing me gently on the cheek. And I did.


	26. Gabriel

**26 (Gabriel)**

We allowed ourselves a week to tend to our sores, relaxing, sleeping and eating a lot. I bought some new everyday clothes in one of the shops that were still open in Florin Castle’s market hall. Even here, everything seemed empty, two thirds of the shop windows closed or barricaded.

Florin Castle was huge, much bigger than Buchanan Castle had been, having housed more than fifteen thousand Dark Elves in former times. Today, there weren’t even a thousand left, Gabriel told me. Some five hundred lived and worked among the Humans, the way he’d done for the last ten years, some returning only for the weekend or special occasions.

Finally wanting to hear his story, I asked him how he’d managed to stay hidden from Robert for so long. “Watch,” he told me, holding both hands in front of his face. Taking them down again, he looked Human. I gasped. The ear tips were rounded, and the colour of his eyes was dark blue instead of purple.

“Many of us use cosmetic veils to live among Humans undetected,” he explained. “Then why did you show your real face, working as Government Envoy?” I wanted to know. “All right, I’ll tell you everything, let’s get comfortable,” he laughed, settling us on the sofa with a cup of tea and a duvet. Closing my eyes, I watched the story unfold in his mind and listened to his words.

*******

Ten years ago, Robert wanted to make me Grandmaster of Magic already, considering the rule that stated I needed to find and marry my Fior Ghal first as obsolete, since it hadn’t been observed with him, either. I had just passed my Master’s Exams with honours, and he wanted to resign. I had other plans. I wanted to see the world first, before getting old and rusty in some study among dusty old books and papers.

I talked to my parents about it, but they wouldn’t let me go, either. “There are so few of us left, it’s too dangerous!” my mother pleaded. “You are the oldest, you have obligations to fulfil,” my father told me. I was so fed up with them, I told them I never wanted to see them again, a wish that has been granted so far …”

Gabriel’s voice faded out on the last sentence, his mind stuck on the last view of his parents before he’d walked out the door, tears pressing at the back of his eyes. Wrapping him in silent love and understanding the way he’d done so often for me, I felt his resolve return and he continued:

“Michael caught me packing, and I confided in him, promising I would tell him where I was at least once a month. Having turned sixteen, he’d gotten his first cell phone for his birthday, so I could text him. I had always been interested in politics, so I emptied my personal bank account, took my bags, and vanished through one of the secret tunnels I had found underneath the castle as a kid.

I didn’t want to go too far, and Edinburgh seemed as good a place to start as any other. Enrolling as a Human named Gabriel Florin at the University of Edinburgh, I shared a room with Rymark in a student dorm. We visited the same courses and soon became good dormmates, although he considered me strange sometimes.

Being a Dark Elf, I did have problems with some Human customs, but I couldn’t tell him. He never understood why I didn’t go out dancing, didn’t drink and wasn’t interested in women.

Then, one evening, I had just come out of the shower, he came home early and caught me unveiled and clad only in a bathing towel. He stood there gaping, then closed and locked the door behind him so I couldn’t escape.

He must have suspected something already, because his first question was: “Who are you really, and no more lying, please.” It was such a relief to finally reveal my true identity to someone, I came clean and explained everything. He just listened silently, never asking a single question that evening.

We became close friends afterwards, explaining our cultures to each other in detail, helping the other in every conceivable way. I dared to go to parties, then, knowing he would watch out that I didn’t get too drunk to maintain the veil. Letting my hair grow longer, the women soon thought I was gay and didn’t bother me anymore. In return, I helped him through the exams he had trouble with.

When we graduated summa cum laude after four years, he wanted to apply directly to the Government. Since I didn’t want to run around as Human for the rest of my days, I decided to write an honest application.

Filling in the missing letters in my Master’s degree and dropping the veil, I returned to being Gabriel de Florinville again. Michael had noticed my reappearance of course, but Robert either didn’t care or didn’t look for me anymore, and with my parents gone, nobody ordered me back home.

The job interview went well, and we were ushered through directly to Prime Minister James, who was very intrigued by the opportunity to have a Dark Elf working as Government Envoy. So, we got posted as team for Interspecies Diplomatic Relations, being the reason why I ended up in Stirling eventually, negotiating with the Goblins. And where I found you!

*******

Looking up to kiss him, my gaze met blue eyes and I flinched involuntarily. Noticing my reaction, he grinned: “It’s all right, Saiya, I’m still me. You’re not the only one with two appearances, you know.” Yes, he was right. It finally made me realize how he must have felt seeing me in my Wraith form the first time, and, other than I, he didn’t look that different after all. But it had let me flinch nevertheless.

I kissed him, then, and he still tasted the same, but when he dropped the veil mid-kiss, revealing his true, much more expressive purple eyes again, passion flared double and I pulled him closer with a low groan.

Much later, lying in our bed, my finger tracing little hearts on his bare chest, I kissed him again and whispered: “Thanks for telling me everything. And I love your long hair and you don’t look gay at all.” “And you seem to be fit again,” he grinned back.


	27. Buchanan Castle

**27 (Buchanan Castle)**

But our recovery eventually meant we had to go back to work. So after having been checked and declared fit to travel by Violetta, we finally set out for Buchanan Castle. Exiting through the massive wrought iron gate in his sports car, my mind wandered back to his story.

“I have one question. Why does Rymark hate the Wraith as much as you did? I understand your motive, but what’s his?” “You’ll have to ask him yourself when we’re back at Holyrood, that’s not my story to tell,” he replied, shaking his head.

Suddenly slowing down with a big grin on his face, he asked: “Do you still want to drive?” “But you said …” “I know, but we’re still under the veil, no chance to get caught by Human police. And if you want to apply for a driver’s licence, you need to practice.”

Changing places, we were soon under way again. Driving this car really felt like flying, and the end of the veiled road came much too soon. Reluctantly leaving the driver’s seat, I decided to get my own licence as soon as possible.

Turning onto the road that lead to the ruins of Buchanan Castle again, passing the marks on the tarmac where Gabriel had turned the car around with screeching tires last time, we continued onward. Mustering the old ruin, it looked strange in some places, blurred at the edges, like …

\----

Before I could finish the thought, Gabriel pulled the car to a sudden stop, pushing me in my seatbelt. The bridge leading over a deep chasm on the way to the castle was gone.

Getting out of the car to have a better look, I heard a strange whisper in my mind: _Go away, dangerous, you don’t want to go further, leave at once …_ Then the words repeated themselves. “Can you hear it, too?” I asked, looking at Gabriel. “I can hear it through you, somebody is trying awfully hard to keep people away from here. And look, the bridge is still there, it’s a veil, a very sophisticated one. Even I needed a moment to see through it.”

Looking through his eyes, the bridge was sound and solid again, and the castle … I gasped. Somebody had rebuilt and enlarged it. Everything was new and beautiful, and I could even see electric lights behind some of the windows. “Wow!” I breathed.

“Let’s walk the rest of the way, the car would be too suspicious. And I am sure they have seen us already, so there’s no need for stealth.” Gabriel analysed. Hand in hand, we stepped through the veil.

Nothing happened, nobody came running, and we continued to the front gate in the castle’s wall unchallenged. It was of solid metal with pointed tips on top, so no chance to scale it. There was no handle on the outside, just a tiny hole, too small for a hand. “A Wraith door?” I thought aloud. “Let me try something.”

Concentrating hard, I separated the shadow of my arm only, reaching through the hole and pressing the handle on the other side. The door swung open without sound. Shaking my arm to reattach the shadow, Gabriel looked fascinated. “I didn’t know you could do that.” “I didn’t either, but I had the idea when I tried to open the Wraith safe. I couldn’t have fit inside if it was almost full, so there had to be another way.”

Still nobody in sight, but the hair on my neck standing up and my skin tingling told me we were being watched. The castle’s front door looked ordinary, made from sturdy wooden planks with a doorbell and a handle. Taking my hand firmly in his, Gabriel nodded. “All in,” I whispered, and pressed the bell. A faint ringing inside and the sound of approaching feet made my stomach turn.

\----

This was the home of my ancestors. Who lived here now, and why was it veiled? What should I say when the door opened? Only Gabriel’s hand in mine kept me from running away head over heels. A skinny old lady in a servant’s uniform opened, silently taking in our appearance, looking quizzically at Gabriel for some time before announcing: “Come inside, Lord Buchanan is waiting.”

Lord Buchanan? Who was he and why was he waiting for us, or was that just a meaningless phrase? My feet seemed to stick to the floor, I couldn’t move, Gabriel had to pull me inside. Following the woman through the hallway, she stopped at another door, opening it. “Step inside, please.” We did, entering a gigantic hall. At one side, a small, separated part of the hall looked like a reception area with a sofa, an armchair and a table. Fire was crackling in the fireplace, giving everything a warm glow. The figure in the armchair got up, turning in our direction.

A scream escaped my lips and I was running, leaving a bewildered looking Gabriel behind. DAD! And then I smashed into his body, tears streaming down my face. At first, he didn’t move, then his arms closed slowly around me. “Saiya, my little girl,” he whispered, hugging me to him. Just standing there holding each other close for a long time, I could feel Gabriel share my joy, although he still stood by the door, not wanting to interrupt the reunion.

Finally, my Dad looked me up and down, holding me at arm’s length. “My little girl is a pretty woman now,” he remarked, “just as beautiful as her mother.” Taking my hands in his, he gasped: “Impossible!” The ring! I had forgotten all about it. Eying it with close scrutiny, I heard him mutter: “They were right all along, we just never found proof, and now my daughter with one of theirs …”

Turning in direction of the door, he bellowed: “Mathilda, get my friends down here immediately!” Taking my ringed hand again, he looked closely at the design. “These must have cost a fortune, whoever made them knew his craft well. Buchanan flowers entwined with de Florinville vines … Tell him to step closer, I’ve never killed anyone, although he might believe otherwise.”

Having listened in to my father’s words, Gabriel joined us shortly after without any call of mine. Stepping next to me and twining his fingers in mine, he then did something totally unexpected, kneeling down in front of my father, wordlessly bowing his head in the age old ritual of asking for acceptance from the bride’s father, usually done before the wedding took place.

“Get up, son-in-law, it’s too late to ask me now anyway, and you have to be acceptable to her, not me,” was my father’s laughing answer. Surprising me even more, he took Gabriel’s hand and pulled him to his feet. I watched, shocked. What had gotten into him, he never touched anyone, especially no non-Wraith. “What’s your name, son?”

\----

Before Gabriel could reply, a door flew open and a couple came hurrying towards us. And this time, it was Gabriel screaming and running. “Mum, Dad!” “Gabriel?”

Lots of hugging, kissing, and crying later, we were all sitting around the fireplace, Gabriel wedged in between his parents, me next to my father. Questions pelting down like hail from all sides, there was no way to get our story straight. _Enough!_ I broadcast. _Watch and listen._ Doing it deliberately this time, starting in Stirling with our first meeting, the essence of mine and Gabriel’s story was soon shown to the rapt audience.

I had obviously underestimated the range of my broadcast, because when I looked up again, the hall was packed with people, all drawn to the source of it. Where had they all come from, did they live here? Whatever I had done, the broadcast had evoked the same reaction in them as with the Dark Elves in the Council Chamber. Slowly returning to their senses, the murmuring of the crowd grew louder and louder.

***

Standing tall, my father held up his hands, and silence fell. “Fellow Wraith and friends,” he addressed the crowd with practised ease. “The time for stealth and hiding in the shadows is almost past. What you have all witnessed today is something we deemed possible, but were never able to prove, the soulmate bonding between Wraith and Dark Elf.

Over the last seven years, my Dark Elf friends and I have hopefully reached a large quantity of the Scottish Wraith population. Many Wraiths have come and listened, those that are gathered here now have stayed and helped rebuild the castle, making themselves a home far away from the lures of blood money for assassins’ jobs.

And today, fate has finally stepped over our threshold.” “Please welcome with me – my daughter Saiya Buchanan and her Fior Ghal and husband Gabriel de Florinville!”

***

Pushing us forward, Gabriel and I were suddenly the centre of everybody’s attention. Taking a deep bow, we knew they wanted more proof. Another demonstration, but what? _Concentrate on the ring, make it glow again._ I heard Gabriel’s thought in my mind.

Holding up my ringed hand, joining it with Gabriel’s, we used the rings as conductors for our energies, making them glow bright, projecting the picture of Buchanan flowers entwined with de Florinville vines, combined with the feeling of the soulmate bond all over the hall. The resulting wave of hope made me smile, throwing myself in Gabriel’s arms, kissing him for all to see. Still lingering on the kiss, I almost missed the old woman running in our direction, shouting: “My Lord, my Lord, the Lady, she’s had a seizure, you must come at once!”

Holding up his hands again, silencing the crowd, my father spoke up: “Please return to your quarters, we have urgent matters to attend to.” Then he ran from the hall, pulling us along.


	28. Martha

**28 (Martha)**

Hurrying along beside him, I asked: “What’s the matter, Dad?” “Your Mum,” was his short reply. “But she’s dead!” I screamed in his face. “I saw her sacrifice herself, so you could escape!”

Opening a door, leading us in a room like in a hospital, I could see two nurses next to a prone figure lying on a bed, hooked to cables and IV’s, a heart monitor displaying a slow but steady heartbeat. One of them spoke up: “We got her stabilized again, but that broadcast … she suddenly started thrashing and convulsing.”

Rushing to the bed, I finally realized who was lying there. Tears streaming down my face, I gently trailed my fingers down her face. “Mum,” I whispered. “I’m here … I thought you were dead.”

Turning to my Dad, my question was plainly written on my face because he started to explain: “What you’ve seen is true, daughter. She distracted our adversaries, so we could escape, taking her body with us. She has been in a coma ever since, but her soul is still there, somewhere, trapped in darkness. She talks to me every night in my dreams. A few days ago, she told me she had another visitor, one that could come and go as it wished. and for the first time in an exceedingly long time, she had seen light. Only light, but no other shadow.”

“Oh my god,” I gasped, “the other visitor was me!” The words of my father slowly sinking in, I looked at Gabriel for confirmation, seeing him nod once. “The place you said you couldn’t follow, and my Mum said there was no other shadow. I separated my soul again, this time without my shadow even leaving my body. She is stuck in the Wraith trap in cell number 11. And in the state her body is in, she will die if we try to free her shadow.”

Turning to my Dad, I continued: “And she doesn’t visit you, you visit her.” “What are you talking about? How could I visit her, I don’t even know where she is? And what do you mean by separating your soul only, that’s impossible.” Dad just looked at me, hope, and doubt warring in his eyes.

I had done it before, I could do it again. “I’ll show you!” Leaning against Gabriel, he knew exactly what I planned to do. With him holding tight to my body, I concentrated on my Dad, that’s where I wanted to go.

\----

Letting go, the transfer was instant, just the way it had been with Gabriel and Mellie the first time, but it was also different. Gabriel had been unconscious, and Mellie, well, I had just wanted to stop her from hurting my friends, I didn’t really think about the consequences back then. This time, I ended up in my Dad’s conscious mind, fully aware of what I was doing. Shit! I would scare him to death!

Not taking control of anything, I very carefully whispered: _Dad?_ He jumped, holding his head. _Sit down and hold onto me, we are going to visit Mum._ I really would have liked to look through his eyes, but I didn’t dare, but I felt him sit down and accept the inevitable. _Just relax and think of her, follow me, now!_

Making it a command, I felt his resistance dwindle. He could do it, he’d done it almost every night for the last seven years, just not consciously. Thinking of my Mum, I jumped, hoping he would manage to follow, and then, I was back in the darkness again.

Willing my ring to light up, I looked around. Something incorporeal brushed against me. **_Saiya?_** _Yes, Dad._ He’d followed me, that was good!

**_Martha?_** There! A thin shadow with frayed edges came floating in our direction. _Nathan?_ came the faint reply. _You are awake? And you brought my other visitor with you._ She’d recognized me, then, but didn’t know who I was.

**_Hold on, we will rescue you. but you must leave your shadow behind,_** my Dad told her, having obviously grasped the concept now. _WAIT!_ I screamed, realizing the mistake. Without her shadow, she had no permanent anchor in her body, and her soul couldn’t stay outside for long.

But it was too late. Having done what Dad had suggested, I could see her lifeless shadow dissolve into nothingness, vanishing from sight, then both presences faded away, leaving me behind. Concentrating on my ring, I returned to my body as fast as possible only to see my Dad collapse on the floor, rolling his eyes. “We’re both here,” a strange, two-parted voice came out of his mouth.

Remembering my own Wraith trap experience I was glad I’d never thought of leaving my shadow behind. Would it have faded away inside the trap like my Mum’s? Could I have taken refuge in Gabriel’s mind, and why couldn’t she return to her body at all with her shadow gone? “Her body needs a shadow,” I gasped, “or her soul has no anchor. She is inside my Dad now. He’ll go mad if she stays too long.”

\----

Acting immediately, Thomas put his hands on my Dad’s temples, murmuring some words, and his body became slack in his hands. “This will give us some time, but I can’t keep him, or is it them now, sedated forever. But could you please explain what has just happened? he prompted, looking from Gabriel to me and back again.

Dad’s body stable and unconscious for now, I tried to explain what had happened. I had only wanted to visit her to give her hope, and my Dad had jumped to a wrong conclusion and taken her with him, endangering them both in the process. My mind was spinning, and I felt sick again, so I let Gabriel fill in the details.

My gaze fell on my Mum’s body. Yes, she didn’t have a shadow at all, despite all the lights on the ceiling, giving me one distinct and several faint shadows at once.

More than one shadow? I let out a yelp. Three pairs of purple eyes looked at me in puzzlement, then Gabriel began to smile. “You’re brilliant, honey, this could actually work – if it’s not dangerous for you!”

“Could you please speak aloud for our sake,” Lily asked. “I thought I knew what it meant to have a soulmate, but your connection exceeds everything I’ve ever heard of, and I don’t understand half of what’s going on right now, despite having lived among Wraith for the last seven years.”

I grinned. Where had I heard that one before? Rymark had said something similar once. “Sorry, Mum,” Gabriel replied. “It’s only been, what, almost six weeks now, but we’re so attuned to each other, I don’t notice it anymore.”

Interrupting them, I turned to Gabriel and my father-in-law, explaining my plan: “I need you to split my shadow. I don’t know if it is even possible, but I want to try. We need to turn off all the lights first. Thomas, Gabriel, you make a magic ball of light each, from opposite directions. If my plan works, I’ll have two identical shadows.”

Looking at Gabriel, I stressed the next words. “You need to hold onto the shadow your Dad’s light is making. Don’t let it separate from me when I jump into the other one. I’ll try to transfer one shadow to my Mum, but I need the other one to return to afterwards, so don’t let go!”

Closing the blinds on the windows, Lily turned off all the lights. Then, flanked by two Dark Elves holding up one hand, two identical magic balls of light appeared to my left and right. I felt my shadow struggle. It didn’t want to be split in two. Sweat dripping from my brow, I willed them apart, finally displaying two distinct shadows, one on each side of me. “Hold onto it, now,” I pressed through my teeth. “And don’t worry about fingerprint bruises, just don’t let go!”

I could see Gabriel stretching out his ringed hand, gently putting his fingers around my shadow’s upper arm. “Ready,” he nodded. I let my soul slip into the other shadow easily. That at least had worked so far. Separating was another matter entirely. It simply wouldn’t let go at first. Jerking myself away, I could see Gabriel catch my falling body just in time, the other hand still firmly holding the second shadow. His light faded away, leaving his Dad to illuminate my second, empty shadow.

Rushing to my Mum, I lowered myself on her prone body, willing my shadow to attach there. Having been deprived of a shadow for so long, her body sucked me inside without resistance, hardly giving me the chance to separate myself from it.

\----

When I snapped back into my remaining shadow half, it felt thin, already fading away, but Gabriel held it close to his body with all his might. Seeing me move, he gently pushed me back onto my own body, letting me reattach and slip inside again, holding me close the whole time. Opening my eyes, I knew I was back, but I felt so weak and helpless I started crying. “It’s all right, all right, you did it, you’re still here …,” he whispered in my ear.

“Gabriel, she’s as pale as the moon, she needs an IV, now, put her on the other bed,” Thomas instructed his son while Lily ran looking for the nurse.

“Don’t let me go,” I whispered barely audible, and he didn’t. Lying on the bed beside me, he held me as close as possible, his strength bolstering my body the only thing that kept me from fainting.

Everything else was a blur. The slight discomfort when the nurse stuck the needle in my arm, Thomas waking my Dad explaining what we had done, and then, my Mum opening her eyes for the first time after seven years. I missed the rest. Having seen my Mum alive, I finally let myself slip away into oblivion.


	29. Nathan

**29 (Nathan)**

“Saiya, darling, wake up, please,” I heard my Dad calling from far away, slowly pulling my consciousness back to the forefront of my mind. Opening my eyes, I looked into his familiar green ones. My Mum was sitting in a wheelchair next to my bed still looking pale, my Dad standing next to her. “Thank goodness, I thought you would never wake again, although your husband tried to reassure us you were OK.”

“How long have I been out?” “Three days,” Gabriel’s tired voice supplied from behind. “Welcome back,” said another familiar voice. “Violetta!” I smiled. Turning my head, I could see them all standing around my bed. Mum, Dad, Thomas, Lily, Michael, Violetta, and Gabriel of course. And I wasn’t in a hospital bed any more, I was lying in a four-poster bed with velvet green hangings and a cosy green duvet embroidered with tiny white flowers.

“When you didn’t wake up the next day, I decided to call them in, and because of Mum and Dad, too, of course.” Gabriel explained. “And seeing the state you were in, I thought it was best for you to sleep yourself out. That was a very risky thing to do in your condition, Saiya!” Violetta chided. “In my condition, what do you mean?” I asked with creased brows.

\----

Pulling me out of bed and kissing me softly, his fingers trailing down my back, Gabriel gently whispered in my ear: “You’re pregnant, honey.” Hands flying to my stomach, it felt as flat as always. “It’s a bare three weeks old, you won’t see anything for a while, yet,” Violetta laughed.

Shaking my head, I finally realized why I had felt sick and dizzy so often in the last two weeks. So those weren’t the aftereffects of my Wraith-trap experience after all. Pregnant! I was pregnant, the meaning slowly began sinking in.

Clinging to Gabriel, I started sobbing and giggling at the same time. “We best leave them alone now,” somebody said, and with shuffling feet and the squeaking of the wheelchair, they all left the room.

I had to sit down again. I felt so confused, I wanted to cry, and laugh, and dance at the same time. My Mum was back, and I was pregnant. Tears of joy running down my face, I looked up in Gabriel’s troubled eyes. “What’s the matter?”

“I don’t get it. Your mind is such a jumble of emotions, I’m not sure if I’m reading you correctly,” he replied, worry colouring his voice. “I know you didn’t want to get pregnant so fast …” “Sometimes you can be a very stupid man indeed, Gabriel de Florinville,” I giggled, pulling him down onto the bed and snuggling into his arms. “I’m happy. Happier than I ever thought possible. And I’m carrying your child – our child!”

Poor Gabriel, he’d been so worried about my reaction, he hadn’t dared to be happy himself. Crushing me to him, he started sobbing against my shoulder, relief, and happiness flooding through him. “I love you, Saiya. Both of you. We’ll have our own family soon,” he whispered more to himself than to me, putting one warm hand on my stomach, holding me close. Revelling in the feeling, I could have stayed like this forever.

\----

My stomach however had other plans, rumbling loudly. No wonder, I hadn’t eaten anything solid for three days. Turning around to kiss the tears off his cheeks, I noticed he had fallen asleep holding me. He’d been worried sick about me and my possible reaction to the news, he’d hardly slept at all for the last three days. Planting a kiss on his lips and a message in his mind that I had gone in search of some food, I left the room.

Walking slowly down a hallway with several doors, I ended up in a cosy living room with a lone figure gazing out of the window. “Dad?” Turning slowly, a smile lit up his face. “Saiya, daughter, I’m so sorry for everything that happened to you …” “What …?” I started, but he silenced me with a hand.

***

“Gabriel told us everything he knew about your life after we disappeared that fateful night seven years ago. We should have taken you along, but you were just a kid, and we thought we were in grave danger.

As it turned out, we weren’t in danger at all, at least not at first. The old Dark Elf that came to our home that night had been sent out by Lily and Thomas to find some Wraith, preferably a couple, hopefully with no connections to the assassins’ guild, that were inclined to listen to them. He escorted us to Florin Castle, using a secret entrance and hidden stairways, bringing us to the de Florinville Wing to his apartment.

Our capturer turned out to be quite nice, with a strangely sad aura. The threat he’d used in our home had been a test only, to make sure he had really found some Wraith. I still don’t know what made him recognize us as Wraith at all, but we never got the chance to ask.”

***

Interrupting him, I supplied: “That must have been Robert de Florinville, now deceased, Grandmaster of Magic. His Fior Ghal was a Buchanan, their union the first proven soulmate bond between our kind and theirs. She died in the fire that burned down these walls. And he probably recognized the family name.”

***

Nodding to himself, my Dad continued: “He introduced us to Lily and Thomas. Their plan had been to gather a group of willing unattached Wraith and Dark Elves, about fifty each, and make them touch in the hope to find at least one Fior Ghal pairing to prove their theory, showing us some ancient pages in a book that stated we had originated from the same ancestors. Having been aware of our dwindling numbers for some time now, we decided to help.

But before the gathering could take place, the Purists got wind of the operation and we had to run for our lives. Being exposed, we had to hide or die, so Thomas veiled the ruins of Buchanan Castle, giving us the opportunity to rebuild it in peace and to continue our plans.

Returning home after four weeks, I discovered your disappearance. Leaving your mother’s clothes and the letter behind, Thomas sealed it with a lock specific to Buchanan DNA to make sure only you would be able to open the chest. At first, I checked regularly every month, but you never came back. After three years, I had given up hope to ever see you again.”

Hiding his face in his hands in shame, the next sentence was no more than a whisper. “And then, you show up at our doorstep seven years later, pregnant and married to a de Florinville, hug and kiss me and return my Martha to me all in one day, risking your own life to do so … I’d expected you to hate me and I still can’t understand why you don’t.”

***

Stepping in front of him, I made him look into my eyes, my voice almost catching on my next words. “I could never hate you, you’re my Dad. I love you and I’m glad to have you back, and Mum!” And then I hugged him hard, until he started to relax and hugged me back. When he finally let go of me, I dared to ask: “Would you mind showing me where the kitchen is, I’m incredibly hungry!” “Just like your Mum,” he laughed. “Follow me.”

\----

Leaving my parents’ apartment, I looked around. It reminded me a little of Florin Castle, only smaller and there was a doorbell beneath a small brass sign reading Lord and Lady Buchanan. Next door read Lord and Lady de Florinville, obviously Gabriel’s parents lived next door with mine. “You and Gabriel are quartered in the Buchanan guestroom, while Michael and Violetta use the de Florinville one.”

He fell silent, lost in thought, but unlike with the Dark Elves, I couldn’t pick up any surface thoughts. Well, he was a Wraith and probably possessed the same abilities as I, and he’d always kept close council with himself, so I wasn’t surprised. Shaking my head, I sternly told myself not to pry. So he really surprised me when he started talking again.

“I never thought I’d be friends with Dark Elves, but the incident with your Mum welded us together somehow. They felt guilty about what had happened and tried to help in every conceivable way. Without Thomas, your Mum wouldn’t have survived the first weeks. He stabilized and sustained her with his magic at his own cost until we had managed to make some of the rooms in the castle’s basement habitable again and electricity had been restored. Living so close together, I even learned to touch them for a brief time, something you obviously learned as well,” he finished, looking at me.

“It’s much easier since I know I’m a telepath. In the beginning, Gabriel explained it as some kind of sensory overload, using a shield to protect me if necessary. But reading the Grandmasters diary helped me a lot to understand myself and my abilities.”

Pulling up one eyebrow, I could see understanding light up in his eyes. “Telepaths, so that’s what we are,” he muttered, and I could almost see the mixed up puzzle pieces in his mind suddenly fitting themselves together, finally revealing a bigger picture in accordance with abilities he’d always possessed but never understood before.

\----

Suddenly smelling food, my feet started walking faster on their own. Entering the dining room, one of the kitchen aides squeaked: “Lord Buchanan, Madam Saiya,” dropping into a deep bow. “You’re too early, lunch isn’t ready yet.” “Oh, please stop doing that all the time, I don’t bite!” my Dad replied, pulling her up again. “Saiya missed breakfast, so she’s hungry. I hope there are some leftovers to help her along.” “Certainly, Sir, Madam, please follow me.” she replied, hurrying through a small door.

Seated on a small wooden table in a separated corner of the huge dining room, I was soon sated by some porridge, toast, sausages, and a hardboiled egg, all washed down with English breakfast tea.

Sighing happily, I commented on the aid’s behaviour. “Why do they scrape and bow in front of you and call you Lord, Dad?”

“I honestly don’t know, it just happened with the time,” he replied. “This castle has been our family’s home and property for centuries, so technically they’re right to call me Landlord, although I never expected or demanded it, it’s a somewhat outdated custom nowadays. On the other hand, they expect of me to take care of anything administrative, which makes me their governor, just not by vote but by mutual consent.”

\----

Another question burning on my tongue, I asked: “Dad, Gabriel’s parents are your friends. Do you know why they never let their children know that they are alive? You couldn’t tell me because I’d vanished, but Michael at least has never been absent in any way.”

“I know they never let their kids out of sight. Michael was secure at Florin Castle and in safe care, and Gabriel … They always said he was a very rebellious young adult, but nevertheless they followed his Human episode with interest.

They were rather shocked when he returned to his true identity only a year after their disappearance, which could have made him the aim of the Purists. But given the posting he got as Government Envoy, no Purist would have dared to come close to him. And then he disappeared into Stirling and wasn’t heard of any more until showing up at Florin Castle with you in tow.”

Grinning, he continued: “Gabriel told us the whole Stirling story while you were recovering …” “Everything?” I gasped. “Well, not all the glorious and horrible details, at least not aloud, although some things I could see were quite overwhelming. Was that really a roc bird that flew you out of Stirling? He is making truly clear pictures, you know. And without you shielding his mind, I couldn’t help picking them up, I’m sorry,” he finished, blushing slightly. Oh no, the scene in the cave …

Quickly changing the topic to something less embarrassing, I asked: “What do you mean, shielding his mind?” “You are soulmates, so usually your minds are joined, and I can’t read him at all, except when you’re unconscious like you were the last three days. It’s a Fior Ghal thing, you automatically help the other in some way.

Normally, the bond just enhances your own abilities, but in your case, with him being a Dark Elf,  it’s different. You’re merging your abilities somehow. In your case, you’re shielding him from being read, and he’s shielding you from, what did you call it, sensory overload, which describes the sensation quite accurately.”

Looking me deeply in the eyes, he stressed the next words: “Being opposite halves of what has once been one species completes you in a way that makes you extraordinarily strong, so never forget that with great power comes great responsibility. I read that line in some comic book once, but it rings true. Don’t underestimate your combined power, Saiya.”

“I know, Dad,” I said, nodding. “We realized that pretty early. I made him promise he’ll keep a check on what I’m doing and tell me immediately when I overstep the bounds, and I’ll do the same for him.”

Hearing the lunch bell ring, we knew the others would join us soon, but I had really enjoyed the alone time with my Dad, I realized.


	30. Responsibility

**30 (Responsibility)**

The shuffling of feet and the murmur of voices announced the arrival of many hungry inhabitants, seating themselves on the long tables in the main dining room. Then a small door in our back opened, revealing my Mum, walking, clinging firmly to Gabriel’s arm for support. She still looked frail and brittle, but the sparkle in her eyes had returned and she didn’t have a problem touching my husband at all.

“Mum!” I squeaked happily, rushing to her other side for support, but she waved my helping hand away. “Your Gabriel is all the support I need, you’ve done enough for me to last a lifetime, thank you!” The hurt flashing across my face didn’t register with her, and I turned away trying to stifle the tears burning behind my eyes. I hadn’t even touched her once since she’d been rescued, and she was pushing me away …

Not able to stand it, I burst through the small door, ending up in front of an elevator, quickly pressing the button. But before it arrived, the small door opened again, familiar footsteps striding in my direction, strong arms gently encircling me. Not holding back any longer, I cried against Gabriel’s chest. I didn’t need to say anything, he just shared my anguish until my tears had run dry.

“I’m sorry, Saiya,” Gabriel finally spoke up. “Her mind is still highly instable. Being stuck in that trap for seven years it is a wonder she stayed sane at all, even with your Dad mind-sleepwalking every night. I can’t even imagine being deprived of sight, sound and touch for so long, she didn’t mean it.”

“Sorry,” I sobbed. “Pregnancy hormones … I overreacted.” My statement made him laugh, which made me feel better immediately. “I had a late breakfast an hour ago, but you really need to eat something, and I think some soup could still fit in,” I smiled back.

\----

Returning to the table, the others fell silent at our reappearance, and I could feel compassion directed at me from the four other Dark Elves present. Nodding, I seated myself next to Violetta and concentrated on eating my soup, but I didn’t taste a thing, absorbed I my own thoughts.

Snapping back to reality when Violetta deliberately brushed along my arm, she whispered: “Her body is recovering well although it shows signs of rejection against nothing I can pinpoint, but her mind is another matter entirely. I heard her talking in her sleep about having to give back something borrowed, but I don’t understand.” “Didn’t they tell you what happened?” I whispered back. “Only that she had been stuck in a Wraith trap and was rescued by you.”

Nodding, I quickly explained the part with the split shadow. Understanding lighting up in Violetta’s eyes, she put her hand on mine again for a fleeting moment. “That could explain the rejection signs, her body is fighting your shadow. And her subconscious seeing it as borrowed doesn’t help, either. She needs to accept it as a gift, as something that belongs to her now. I can probably treat the physical effects, but you need to talk to her soon, but not immediately. Try to keep your distance for a week, maybe she’s able to listen, then.” I sighed. Looking out the window, I could see dark clouds gathering on the horizon, mirroring my mood.

\----

Returning to our guestroom, it didn’t help that Gabriel’s smartphone was ringing again. “Yes, Prime Minister, she’s well enough to travel.” I heard Gabriel say. _I need to get out of here, I am feeling cooped up somewhat. We can be at Holyrood in about two hours._ I conveyed to Gabriel. “We could leave immediately … Yes, Sir, we’ll meet you in two hours.” Hearing Gabriel’s words, I started packing the moment he ended the call.

“What was that all about?” he prompted. “I’ll explain on the way,” I replied shortly, grabbing our bags, and pulling him out of the room, practically running the whole way to the front door. It had started raining outside, and I was glad that Gabriel had parked his sports car in the courtyard sometime in the last days. Throwing our bags in the trunk, Gabriel pulled out a shiny new remote control, and the iron gates parted silently to let us leave.

Exiting the veil, I finally managed to relax enough to explain to Gabriel what Violetta had told me. “I’m sorry, but I can’t stay away from her for a week when she’s so close,” I wailed. “I had to leave or my fear for her would drive me crazy.”

Then I remembered something, pulling out my new smartphone. “I need to text Violetta, tell her where we’ve gone.” Fiddling with the fingerprint reader, the stupid thing finally opened. Selecting Violetta, I texted: Have gone to Holyrood, urgent matters. Keep me posted about changes.

Pressing the send button, I stared at the display until it went dark. It felt like the weight on my shoulders was crushing me, and silent tears started running down my cheeks again, matching the rain outside.

\----

When Gabriel released my seatbelt and pulled me onto his lap, I realized he had stopped at the side of the road. Holding me close, he whispered: “Saiya, it’s not your fault. You did everything possible and more. Give it some time, Violetta is taking good care of her.”

“With great power comes great responsibility. Is that how it feels? Responsibility? You’ve done all you can, and it never seems to be enough?” I sobbed.

“Do you remember what James said not even two month ago? This is what power is – it’s making the hard decisions that no one else can.” Gabriel quoted.

“We are lucky. We hold power, but we never have to make our decisions alone. We are both in this together. We decided to try. Maybe she will recover, maybe she won’t, but we did our best. And sometimes, power means we have to cede the responsibility to someone else.” “You are right,” I nodded, scooting back into my seat. “Right now, it’s our responsibility to be in Holyrood on time.”

\----

Parking directly next to the entrance again, Gabriel pulled one of the bags out of the trunk and then we were running through the rain and to the entrance as fast as we could. “What’s in there?” I asked, looking at the bag. “The ceremonial robes. James didn’t tell me exactly what this is all about, but I think we should wear them.”

All right, I had gotten wet outside and felt cold, the heavy robe would at least keep me warm. Pulling it out and throwing it over my shoulders, I stopped and stared, looking down at myself. The robe had changed. The purple cloth was now a mixture of purple and green, and the golden vines had been completed by tiny golden flowers. And it had been shortened some inches.

“Gabriel, look!” I called out. Looking at himself, his reaction wasn’t what I’d expected. “About time!” he grumbled. “I don’t know what took them so long.” “Took them what?” “The robes, the spell on them should change the design to fit the new owners within 24 hours, but this time it took much longer!” “Maybe the robes don’t like Wraith,” I joked. “Not funny,” he growled back. “Let’s go.


	31. Rymark

**31 (Rymark)**

Entering Prime Minister James’s office again, we were greeted by a smiling Rymark. “You look good,” he exclaimed, taking in our appearance. “We are fine, thank you, how are you doing yourself,” Gabriel replied, hugging his old friend, and clapping him on the back.

“Great!” Rymark grinned. “I am officially elected Governor of Stirling now, with Ange and Sally backing me up.” “Congratulations! And how’s the city faring?” I asked with a smile on my lips. “Getting better every day. You have to visit me soon,” he replied.

Gesturing to our robes, he asked: “What’s this attire for, you look like royalty.” Shoulders dropping, Gabriel just shook his head, and an “Oh!” escaped Rymark’s lips. “It seems you couldn’t escape the system any longer, then.

But what about Saiya, why… ?” Holding up his hand, Gabriel let the ring light up for a moment and Rymark fell quiet mid-sentence. _How much does he know about Dark Elf politics?_ I sent. _Enough to understand,_ Gabriel thought back.

Then one of Rymark’s surface thoughts brushed across my mind, making me gasp. With Rymark being Governor of Stirling now, James had planned to make me and Gabriel the new Government Envoy Team for Interspecies Diplomatic Relations.

Smiling sadly, Gabriel opened his mouth to speak, but I stopped him just in time. _Wait! Your parents are alive. Maybe it’s enough if we discharge the representative functions only, leaving the paperwork to them. and Mellie could take over teaching Magic when she has passed her Master’s exams. We could still do this._ Face lighting up in a smile, Gabriel stepped to my side, whispering “I love you, it might actually work,” in my ear.

Turning towards us, a very confused looking Rymark prompted: “What has been going on between you two right now, it looked as if you were having a conversation.” “We just did,” Gabriel replied with a shrug. Then he pulled out his smartphone. “I need to call them about it.”

Beckoning me to one side to give Gabriel the quiet to make his call, I stoppend Rymark’s question by shaking my head “Be patient, we’ll explain everything when James has arrived.”

Nodding, he accepted the inevitable and changed the topic. “So, you’re married now. That was fast …,” he commented, the discomfort of being close to me palatable in his voice and mind. Taking a step back to make him relax, I dared to ask my question, then. “Why do you hate my kind so much?” It came out as no more than a whisper, but he heard me.

***

“When I was a kid, about five years old,” he began, “my older brother had to babysit me because my parents had gone out. It was a warm summer evening, and after dinner, I asked if I could have some ice cream, but there was nothing left in the freezer. There was an ice cream parlour just around the block, so he took me by the hand and we walked there.

On our way back, ice cream in hand, we heard a scream out of a small alley, and instead of running away, he was curious and pulled me along to look, only to find a man lying there in his own blood. He had just been murdered. My brother screamed for help, and then a shadow jumped him from behind, ramming a knife in his back to stop him from screaming. Then, the Wraith grabbed something small lying on the floor, and vanished down the sewer.

I was too petrified to do anything, and when help arrived, my brother was on the brink of death. He pulled through, but the Wraith had damaged his spine with the knife, condemning him to life in a wheelchair.”

***

The sadness and guilt, and the hate against all Wraith he broadcast during his narrative made me stagger back in shock until my back hit the wall and I sank to my knees crying.

“What the hell are you doing to her,” I heard Gabriel’s voice from far away, and then the flood of unchecked emotions suddenly subsided the moment Rymark got a grip on them again.

Gabriel pulled me up against his chest, and I sobbed: “It’s not his fault, he doesn’t understand what he’s done. Humans are even worse than Dark Elves when it comes to controlling their emotions,” I tried to joke. “That’s no excuse to torture you,” Gabriel growled, but I felt his anger subside slowly. “He’s your friend, don’t hold it against him, and I asked for his story.”

“What did I do?” Rymark whispered behind us. He hadn’t grasped anything that happened, of course. “You hurt her!” Gabriel still sounded angry. “But I just answered her question, I didn’t touch her at all,” Rymark tried to defend himself.

“I can show you if you like,” I offered, and he nodded slowly. Very, very carefully, I sent his own emotions back to him, making him gasp at the impact. “That’s what you broadcast while telling your story,” I explained. “But that was only inside my head! How did you do that?” Rymark asked, confused.

“Saiya is a telepath, an extraordinarily strong and very sensible one, that’s why she can’t bear to be touched by others and is able to pick up strong emotions from a distance.” Gabriel tried to explain without scaring Rymark.

Creasing his brow, Rymark looked at me for a long time, his mind a jumble of thoughts and emotions I tried to ignore. Bowing formally in my direction, he then whispered: “I’m sorry! Are all Wraith like you?”

“Telepaths? Yes, I think so. But most of us don’t know that. Most of what we were once able to do has been forgotten over the centuries. Only the abilities that secured our survival remained. I was taught pretty early to divorce all emotions and to stay away from others, but it also inhibited those forgotten innate abilities. The bond with Gabriel opened it all up, and I haven’t learned to shield my mind properly, yet.”


	32. James

**32 (James)**

“Fascinating!” a voice said behind us. James had quietly entered the room and heard my last sentences. “Your abilities could be extremely helpful in the future, assuming you learn to control them,” he continued. “I’m sorry I’m late, but another crisis has arisen that I had to attend to.”

Turning around to face him, he finally noticed our appearance and gasped at the robes. “No, Gabriel, Saiya, please don’t abandon me now, Scotland needs you!” he cried, letting himself fall very unceremoniously on the sofa.

Taking Gabriel’s hand, I nodded for him to go ahead. “We accept your offer!” Gabriel’s soft voice carried through the room. Behind me, I heard Rymark mutter: “And I didn’t even tell them, yet …” under his breath.

Looking up, I could see hope returning to James’s eyes. “But didn’t you come here to tell me you have to resign?” he asked, gesturing at the robes. “We’ll need some off time for representative duties, but that doesn’t mean we can’t serve Scotland as well. Both Dark Elves and Wraith are part of it. Being representatives of our species doesn’t exclude being Government Envoys, I hope.”

Stalling James’ next question, I added: “There will be some changes in the future concerning our species, but we’re not quite ready to make them public, yet. So, everything we tell you today has to stay within this room.” Looking from James to Rymark, they both nodded silently.

\----

This time, I let Gabriel tell the tale. I didn’t plan on broadcasting to all of Holyrood, and my control of the ability was inadequate so far. “So, your main goal is to reunite Wraith and Dark Elves, or I can put you on the list of endangered species in the near future,” James summarized after Gabriel had finished. “Please tell me if I can help you in any way.” “That’s the essence of it.” Gabriel confirmed. “But we still don’t know how, or if it works at all.”

Having expected a less supportive reaction, he had omitted the existence of two veiled castles. He’d also kept quiet about the fact that the gathering of the Scottish Wraith population had already taken place, and that about half of the Scottish Dark Elves lived at Florin Castle anyway. We only needed to bring them together somehow, we needed an occasion, best held on neutral ground.

The ringing of Rymark’s smartphone made him step away from us, but I picked up his next words anyway. “Yes, Isabella, I will be home for dinner, we are almost done here I think,” followed by a very vivid picture of Isabella Markbury in …

No! I really didn’t need to see this. Imagining heavy blinds closing between me and Rymark’s thoughts, the picture faded away in an instant. I had done it, I realized. I had shut out the unwanted impression, but Gabriel’s presence in my mind remained as strong as ever. Maybe I would really get better at this with time.

Waving his goodbye, Rymark left the room in a hurry. Shrugging, James turned around, watching the door close behind him. “Well, I don’t need to talk to him anymore, anyway, with you accepting my offer,” he sighed happily.

“Young love …” I smiled, feeling happy for Rymark and Isabella while looking tenderly in Gabriel’s direction, making him smile back in return. James looked puzzled, but I felt him dismissing the thought as irrelevant.

\----

Returning to the matter at hand, he rummaged in one of his desk drawers, producing an official looking piece of paper. “I gather Rymark explained my offer,” he asked. “Sort of …,” I mumbled, looking at my feet, not wanting to tell him that I had picked the information from Rymark’s unshielded mind. Gabriel saved the situation by snatching the paper out of James’s hand, reading aloud:

“Contract for the job of Government Envoy for Interspecies Diplomatic Relations, consisting of the following team members: Gabriel de Florinville, Dark Elf, Master of Politics Saiya Buchanan, Wraith.”

He stopped reading and grinned. “I guess there are some titles missing.” Then he selected a pen from James’s desk and added **Grandmaster of Magic, Dark Elf Representative** behind his name. Completing my name with a **de Florinville** _,_ he then also added **Wraith Representative** behind my name before returning the paper to James.

After reading the additions, James looked at us for a long time, his gaze taking in the details of the robes, finally moving down to our ringed hands. “Congratulations, I guess, to everything …,” he let the sentence fade out, lost in thought.

Gesturing us to sit, he then addressed us: “So there’s already more substance to your plan than you let me believe before. Those titles, they imply functioning administrations somewhere. Your species have been part of our culture for a long time now, but you always seem to appear out of nowhere, making everybody believe you are scattered in the wind. Thinking it through, it’s impossible. You have your bases somewhere, and they cannot be too far away, it took you two hours to get here. I’ve always been honest with you, so please, can you be honest with me?” he finished his speech with a plea.

\----

Looking at Gabriel, he only nodded silently. _Should I really …?_ I sent. _Show him the castles? I have known him for six years now, and I trust his discretion. We need to confide in someone eventually._ I nodded back, trembling, and grabbed Gabriel’s hand for support. Then I turned to James.

“Don’t be scared, I won’t hurt you,” I whispered, seeing his eyes go wide. Thinking of Rymark and the blinds, I imagined the three of us in a soundproof room this time.

_Which one first?_ I directed at Gabriel, but I heard James gasp. He’d heard it, too, but he stayed quiet and didn’t freak out, that was good. _Start with Florin Castle, it is more difficult to explain._

Starting a short moment before entering the veil and keeping the location in the dark, I let James see the transition and then the beautiful image of Florin Castle coming steadily closer until we entered through the wrought iron gate. Then I jumped forward to our vows in front of the council, skipping all that had happened in between.

Noticing him breathing heavily, I let the image fade away. I hadn’t done this very often and never to a Human before, maybe it was too much for him after all, and I had promised not to hurt him.

When I opened my eyes, Gabriel already had his hand on James’s chest. “He’s almost had a heart attack, but I stabilized him in time.” Coming around, James rasped: “I’m hallucinating, what did you give me?” oblivious to the danger he’d been in. “I gave you nothing, I only showed you my memories,” I replied.

Taking another deep breath, he straightened himself, eyes shining bright. “You said there was more, show me!” He sounded like a junkie, already addicted after one shot. “Saiya needs a breather,” Gabriel intervened, bending the truth a little. “Let’s have some tea, first.”

\----

A cup of tea, several biscuits and a million questions later, James still couldn’t believe it. “It’s been there for around 1.500 years, and nobody ever noticed,” he stated, shaking his head. “I heard the name Florin Castle once before, when Michael came to pick you up, but I never expected something of these proportions,” he finished, spreading his arms wide.

His next question took us by surprise, then. “Can you take me along sometime, please. I promise I won’t tell anybody, I swear!”

Having no answer to that, Gabriel distracted him. “Ready for the other one?” “The other … ?” James gasped. “Florin Castle belongs to the Dark Elves. The Wraith one is much smaller and not as old.” I supplied. “Ready?” He only nodded.

This time I needn’t hide its whereabouts because James recognized the ruin immediately, mumbling “Buchanan Castle, I should have guessed,” under his breath. Then the view changed, displaying the castle in its newfound beauty, us entering through the Wraith gate, and the reunion with my Dad and Gabriel’s parents. James managed the memory without incident.

Returning to the present, he was shaking his head again in wonder. “So, you are both royalty of your kind,” he observed, making me wince.

Then his eyes fell on the contract still lying on the table. Holding it up, he inquired: “Why are you doing this. You don’t need a job, you have several already. You don’t do it for the money, either, not after what I have seen so far. Then why?”

“Because I want to help, and I want to show the world that most Wraith aren’t evil,” the words burbled unchecked out of my mouth. “I don’t want to be shunned and hated for the rest of my life. Scotland is my home, too, it belongs to all of us, even to the Goblins. Nobody should ever have to hide anymore because of what they are.”

Clapping his hands, James made me jump. “Well spoken, Lady Buchanan de Florinville, well spoken!”


	33. The Stone of Scone

**33 (The Stone of Scone)**

Night had fallen outside when we finally returned to Gabriel’s penthouse apartment. After signing the corrected contracts, James had insisted on taking us out for dinner to celebrate our wedding and our new jobs. The champagne had made me giggle, and I was extremely tired, falling asleep the moment my head hit the cushion.

Waking up in the middle of the night with my head pounding, it felt like a déjà vu, I really shouldn’t drink alcohol! Gabriel was holding me in his arms, snoring his hiccupy snores again.

A nebulous thought crossed my mind, eluding me. Something I had wanted to do, something I had forgotten while at Holyrood. The Stone of Scone! I had wanted to ask James about it. Reattach the shadow, free the souls.

Mumbling something in his sleep, Gabriel pulled me closer. I knew he’d never let me try, not with being pregnant and recovering from splitting my shadow and all that. Feeling wide awake, I wondered if I could find it, just wish my soul there.

Concentrating on where I wanted to go, I separated, and the transfer was instant, as always. It was freezing cold, and everything around me was hazy, the edges blurred. I was outside my body, hovering in front of the Stone of Scone, I realized. Of course, I had only seen it from the outside, so that’s where I had ended up. I had to get out of here, and fast, the surroundings deadly for a naked soul. Wanting to take a closer look before leaving, I brushed against the stone and felt a light pull, like an invitation, and let myself drift inside.

\----

I had expected to end up in darkness again, instead I was standing in an old-fashioned living room, a warm fire crackling in the fireplace. Bewildered, I looked around, this was not what I had expected. Had I assumed wrong and this wasn’t a Wraith trap after all, or was I just dreaming this time?

A voice ripped me out of my musings. “Mum, Dad, we have a visitor!” “Victor, that’s not funny, stop playing your stupid games,” a male voice answered. “But it’s true, look, there, in the living room,” the younger voice insisted. “She looks strange!”

Looking down at myself, I looked somewhat transparent, being able to see inside me. I could see the shadow of my bones, the hot spot of new life inside me, my inner organs, lung, heart, blood vessels, everything. On the outer layer, I was wearing the ceremonial robes, and my wedding ring was clearly visible on my faded fingers.

“Victor stop that pl …” The male voice stopped mid-word, and I could see a man gaping at me. His shadow body looked quite solid compared to mine, wearing clothes from a medieval movie, the belted tunic embroidered with hundreds of tiny Buchanan flowers. I gasped when he dropped to one knee in front of me. “Milady Buchanan, I’m your humble servant.”

“Get up, please, and would you be so kind to explain where I am?” I asked. “Certainly, Milady. you are in the Refuge,” he explained as if that would be enough. My bewildered look must have told him otherwise because he paled suddenly and breathed: “We must have slept a long time, then. How long?” Realizing what he meant, I used the wording from the Grandmasters diary: “Anno Domini 2018.”

“A thousand years, impossible!” he exclaimed. “It fits, that’s about the time the stone was buried underground,” I mumbled. He must have heard me, because he answered: “That explains the darkness outside when we went to sleep. And not long ago, we were woken because our powers have been stolen, we cannot give you what you came for, I’m sorry.”

The shadow! Of course, with the shadow, I had stolen their power, realisation washed over me. What had I done! Hoping that this ancient Wraith couldn’t see me pale in this semi-transparent state, I answered: “I have not come for the power, and this is not what I expected to find. In my time, this Refuge looks like a gigantic Wraith trap, and my plan was to free you. I was wrong, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bother you.”

Concentrating on my ring, I decided it was better to leave, when a gentle hand brushed against my fingers. “Wait, please. You have not come for the power? They always did in the past.” Taking my ringed hand in his, he looked at it closely, the puzzlement in his eyes slowly replaced by something akin to awe.

“You are different. You are Reunited! Newly so, yet untried but already strong or I wouldn’t be able to feel his energy through the ring sealing your union. The Reunited hold enough shared power on their own. If you learn to control it properly, you are unstoppable. Otherwise it will destroy you.”

Reunited? He must mean the soulmate bond between Gabriel and me, between Dark Elf and Wraith. Just like my father had said, power and responsibility. But I didn’t like the rest of his words one bit. Snatching my hand out of his fingers, I whispered: “I have to leave now, I’m sorry.”

Scared, I concentrated on my ring again. “Certainly, Milady, please visit us again soon, if you can,” he replied unfazed, dropping into a deep bow.

Looking into the light, I made myself return to my body. Gabriel was still sleeping soundly, oblivious to my excursion. Snuggling into his warmth, I fell asleep in an instant.


	34. Energies

**34 (Energies)**

Gabriel was angry, his anger radiating in waves from his body. He was angry at me. Holding true to my promise never to lie to him again, I had told him of my night-time trip to the Stone of Scone at our late Saturday breakfast, and he had literally exploded.

Yelling and ranting about my carelessness of risking our unborn child, he’d thrown his coffee mug across the room, producing an ugly splash on the plush white living room carpet. Now he was standing in the middle of the room, his anger radiating from him, the waves hitting me almost physically, making me stagger back against the wall and my body shudder. I had seen his unbridled anger once before, just after he had almost killed me, and it scared me no end.

Stomach turning, I managed to get to the toilet just in time before being violently sick, sinking to the floor feeling dizzy afterwards. The tiles on the floor felt cool against my skin as I lay there panting and shivering, unable to get up. If he didn’t snap out of it, he could finish his job now, I realized, not able to defend myself.

Suddenly, a flash of fear replaced his burning anger, and a moment later he gathered me up in his arms, pulling me close. Ever so slowly, I could feel our heartbeats return to normal and my body finally relaxed against his. “Oh my God, Saiya, I would never … how could you even think about that,” he whispered in my ear, sounding contrite.

He’d seen my memory, then, the scene from the cave having sprung unbidden to my mind. “I’m so sorry. I promise, it will never happen again!” he added. “It’s my fault, too. I shouldn’t have acted so rash again, that’s something I really need to work on,” I admitted.

Setting my feet down, I mumbled: “I need to brush my teeth,” before disappearing in the bathroom. When I got back, Gabriel was cleaning with ire, getting everything worked out of his system physically. Slipping under the duvet on the sofa, I fell asleep watching him scrub at the stain in the carpet.

\----

Waking up again as another wave of dizziness hit me, I noticed that Gabriel had moved on to cleaning magically. Waving his hand, the shards of the shattered cup gathered themselves and reunited, until the cup ended up unscathed on the coffee table in an incredible display of his magic abilities.

Bile rising in my throat again, I tried to get up, but when he waved his hand at the still visible splatter on the carpet, black spots started forming in front of my eyes and I almost fainted. What was happening with me?

The Reunited hold enough shared power, that’s what the ancient Wraith in the Refuge had said. Shared power! Gabriel was sucking me dry unknowing I realized, using my power for his magic, killing me and our child in the process. I had to stop him now, I didn’t have much time left.

I tried to scream, but no sound came out of my mouth. But I had to sever our combined energies somehow to shock him back to his senses. Think, Saiya! I told myself. I needed a place where he couldn’t follow, something that would end his draw on my faltering strength.

The Wraith trap in cell number 11, he’d said he couldn’t follow me there. Imagining a transparent Wraith trap bubble around my body, the pull on my energy subsided immediately, also ending all magic Gabriel had wrought. Holding his head, he then he dropped to his knees like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

\----

Five minutes later, he still hadn’t moved an inch, the rise and fall of his chest my only proof that he was still alive since the bubble I had made had cut off all other sensations. Slowly, I let it dissipate, prepared to restore it if needed.

Our soulmate bond was gone, and the feeling of being incomplete hurt all the way to my bone marrow, making me incredibly weak. I needed to touch him to re-establish the bond. Fear clenched up my heart. What if  I had damaged it beyond repair, what if there was nothing left to restore?

Padding over to him on all fours with my last vestige of energy, I carefully joined my ringed hand in his, letting out a deep sigh when the familiar shock of soulmate bonding zipped through us again.

Taking his head in my hands, tilting it up to look in his unseeing eyes, I gently kissed him on the lips. When I pushed my tongue in his mouth, a shudder seemed to run through his whole body and he hissed in pain. Then his arms tightened around me. Slowly, our energies distributed themselves correctly again, mingling and entwining inside our bodies, soothing the grating pain in bones and joints.

“I’m sorry, I know I hurt you, but I had to protect our child,” I whispered. Looking up, love had returned to his eyes, and understanding. There was no trace of rage left in their dark depth. “Thank you for saving us all,” he whispered back before pulling me even closer to his body. I don’t remember how we got back to bed then, but we did.

\----

When I opened my eyes again, night had fallen outside, and I was alone. My stomach was rumbling. No wonder, having thrown up all my breakfast, not having eaten anything since then. At least I didn’t feel sick any more and the pain caused by our separation had faded almost completely.

Padding into the kitchen to look for food, I found a note on the kitchen counter. It read:

**Stay away from me until I have learned control, I am a danger to you.**

Bullshit! Yes, he had endangered us all with his bout of temper, but not on purpose. He still didn’t know what I had gathered from the ancient Wraith in the Refuge, he hadn’t given me the chance to explain.

It wasn’t just our minds that had joined, but also our energies, a process that had been interrupted several times in the last weeks because of dire circumstances like the grandmaster’s transfer, the Wraith trap, and the splitting of my shadow. That’s why the robes had taken so long to change, I realized. They had only changed after the process had been completed.

\----

Hunger forgotten, I went in search of Gabriel. He needn’t do this on his own, in fact he couldn’t do this on his own. We had to learn to control not only our own energies but the other’s, too.

Noticing an open door, I stepped outside on the balcony. It was cold outside, he must be freezing! Grabbing the duvet from the sofa, throwing it over my shoulders for warmth, I walked along the balcony leading completely around the penthouse. I could feel him, but where had he gone? Walking the second time around, I noticed a small ladder leaning against the wall.

Climbing up on the roof, I could see him sitting in the middle, obviously in deep meditation. He looked pale and his lips had started to turn blue from the cold. He would kill himself this way. Rushing to his side, I gently put the duvet across his shoulders and snuggled myself beside him for warmth.

Putting my head on his lap, I could see he was searching the Grandmasters memories again. I had witnessed it before, I knew it was impossible to wake him up now, so I tried to follow his thoughts instead.

He was remembering something about mental and physical abilities, which reminded me of the Grandmasters diary. Mine were telepathic, which meant mental, his were magical, which meant physical. But being one, shouldn’t we be able to use both, sharing our energies?

Temperature was dropping, and it had started raining, we would soon be soaked! Time to put the theory to the test, I decided. I had learned to form mental shields in the last days, but could I make a physical one?

I imagined a bubble again, only this time against rain, wind, and cold, and looked up in wonder when the rain suddenly stopped. Willing it to warm up, we were soon dry and cosy inside. The feat had completely exhausted the small amount of energy I had regained in my last few hours of sleep, but we were safe, up here on the roof. Looking up into the clouds, I fell asleep in Gabriel’s lap.


	35. The Refuge

**35 (The Refuge)**

Waking early from the first rays of morning sun, I found myself still up on the roof in the bubble, swathed in the duvet. Gabriel was looking at me, disbelief mirrored on his face. “Why didn’t you stay away from me like I told you, and how did you do that, that’s advanced magic!” he enquired icily.

I flinched. “Please, don’t get angry again. You were freezing, I couldn’t let that happen,” I replied with a shaky voice, insinctively pulling the duvet tighter around me for protection.

He was standing as far away as the bubble allowed, with his back against the barrier as if afraid to come near me, trying to keep me safe by pushing me away with body and mind. “Could you drop it, please? I can’t get out.”

Shaking my head, I refused his plea: “No. I won’t let you run away. I know I hurt you yesterday, but I need to explain something to you, so please listen.” “That’s what you’re worried about?” he almost shouted. “I don’t deserve you, Saiya, I almost killed you, again, and you are worried about hurting me?”

Getting up, I let the duvet drop to the ground and held out my arms. “Please!” I begged, sounding desperate. “I need you. We need you!” I couldn’t hold myself back any longer. Making two steps, I flung myself against his hard body. And after what felt like ages, his arms closed around me very carefully, as if afraid that he might break me. A sigh escaped my lips and the weight of a billion tons lifted from my shoulders. Whole again!

Inhaling his scent, I pressed my lips against his and felt his mind open to me once more. No need to speak aloud, we shared everything that had happened, from my trip to the Stone of Scone until now.

\----

Having been ripped apart, I noticed that our bond had strengthened considerably after re-establishing itself. Speaking again, I said gently: “You should understand it now. Drop the bubble. Feel its energy, it’s not mine, it’s ours.” Pressing his hand against the sphere, his creased brow smoothed out when it disappeared with a plop, freezing air surrounding us within seconds. I immediately started shivering uncontrollably. “Let’s get down,” I pressed through chattering teeth.

Back in the penthouse, Gabriel pushed me into the bathroom. “You should take a hot bath to get warm,” he suggested. “You, too,” I replied grinning, pulling him close again. “That whirlpool tub is big enough for two.”

Sitting in the hot water with heaps of foam around us, I relaxed against Gabriel’s broad chest. The waves on the water made me think of a book about pirates I had read as a kid, and through my half-open eyes I imagined the foam become a pirate buccaneer, chased by her Majesty’s navy for her crimes all across the ocean.

“Wow,” Gabriel muttered behind me. Turning my head, I looked up at his awed face. “How did you do that?” “Do what?” “Let the foam come alive! It looked like a scene from Pirates of the Caribbean.”

I had no idea what he was talking about, I hadn’t done anything except imagining … Looking at the foam, I could see the two ships disappear slowly as if sinking. Had I conjured up those foam-ships? “I just imagined a scene from a book, but that was in my mind only.” “I guess you made it come alive, then,” he replied.

“Mental to physical, and the other way around,” I realized. “Yesterday, when you were angry, before I had to throw up, what did you want to do then?” Paling visibly, he answered: “I was so angry, I wanted to punch something. The wall, you … but I didn’t do it, I only thought about it. Why do you ask?” “Mental energy. You turned physical energy to mental energy. That’s what hit me before I got sick.”

Eyes growing wide, Gabriel then surprised me with something I hadn’t expected after yesterday. “I didn’t find anything usable about our condition in the Grandmasters memories, but we need to learn more about our ancestors abilities. You need to go back to the Refuge, and I want to come with you if I can.”

“I honestly don’t know if you can. You couldn’t follow me when I visited my Mum while she was trapped, but we weren’t aware of the extent of our bond back then. And I cut our connection imagining a Wraith trap bubble...”

My words made Gabriel’s arms tighten around me, and when he replied, his voice was no more than a hoarse whisper: “I hope you never have to do that again. It felt like part of me was dying inside.” “I know, I felt it, too. It hurt all the way to my bones.”

Turning around to kiss him, I felt our bodies react instantly, the need to reconnect physically overwhelming us. Being slippery from the soap added a new dimension to our union, and when we finally exploded it was impossible to discern where his feelings ended and mine began.

\----

Warmed up, clean, dry, and wrinkled from long immersion in the water, we were sitting on the sofa eating the Chinese takeout Gabriel had ordered for lunch, washing it all down with coke. Lots of sugar, we will need the energy, Gabriel joked. He was really determined to try.

The picture of the Refuge firmly in mind, I instructed him to hold onto me and jumped. It felt different this time, like a rubber band holding me back, until it snapped, and I was standing in the Refuge again.

_Gabriel?_ Had he managed the separation of body and soul, or had he let go of me when the pull got too strong? _Ugh, I’m here, that feels awful, how can you stand it!_ He’d made it, then! I smiled.

Looking around, the room was empty, nobody had noticed our appearance, yet. Gabriel was standing next to me, also wearing the ceremonial robes the way I had told him to. He looked very uncomfortable. Remembering my first tries of separating my shadow, he had done well indeed, the nasty itch he probably felt would fade with time.

“Hello, anybody there?” I called out, taking Gabriel’s hand in mine. “She’s back, and she’s not alone!” The voice sounded like Victor. And then the room was suddenly packed with shadow bodies gaping at us. “How can you dare rush her like that!” the voice of the old Wraith boomed over the crowd. “Go home.” One by one, they disappeared again in thin air.

Not simply appearing, but walking into the room through a door, the Wraith I had talked to earlier entered the room. Dropping to one knee, he greeted us: “Milady, Milord, welcome to the Refuge.”

Rising to his feet again, he looked at us for a moment, then he continued: “I’m sorry, I didn’t introduce myself last time, my name is Alistair Buchanan, at your service. Nodding, Gabriel introduced us: “Gabriel de Florinville, and Saiya Buchanan de Florinville. Thank you for your hospitality, Sir.”

“So, you made it through the final transition,” Alistair stated. “Actually, we don’t know what we made it through. That’s why we are here. We hoped you’d have some answers for us.”

Nodding, Alistair gestured for us to sit on the sofa, taking the armchair opposite us. “I have to admit, I didn’t expect to see you again, not the way your energies looked last time. You are much improved today,” Alistair addressed me.

Getting up to let a finger brush across our robes, he continued as if in thought: “I should have remembered immediately, seing your robe the first time. De Florinville! I remember now, but it has been so long I didn’t remember the vines, or the name. The strongest of each kind. A de Florinville build this Refuge for us, for some of the Buchanans and other Wraith families.”

Then he looked at us again. “I am extremely glad I was wrong about my assessment of your abilities last time we met. I had assumed you would have turned your energies against each other by now. As far as I know, there haven’t been many pairings like yours before, or they didn’t survive.”

“We came close,” the words escaped Gabriel’s lips with a sigh, his body shuddering with remembered pain. Pressing Gabriel’s hand, I prompted: “Final transition, what does it mean?”

“You cannot control what’s happening to your bodies once the soulmate bond has been forged.” Alistair explained. “During the process, you gradually become aware of the enhancement of your abilities, using them on a subconscious level. Tapping the other’s energies without awareness can be extremely dangerous. Final transition means becoming aware of the different energies and using them at will.

The look on your faces tells me you have learned the hard way, but the fact that a non-Wraith made it here tells me you must have mastered control. Splitting body and soul is the final and ultimate test, and you are the second Reunited to make it here. It entrails a huge amount of trust in your partner,” Alistair finished with a nod in Gabriel’s direction.

Curiosity getting the better of me, I asked: “You seem to be able to read in our energies quite well, please tell us, what else do you see.”

Nodding and seating himself again, he looked at me quizzically for some time before answering. “Your energies have levelled out since your last visit, but you’re still not fully recovered, showing a curious pattern of break lines I can’t explain.

Your shadow has strengthened considerably although it is still frayed at the edges. Whatever happened to you has brought you to the brink of death more than once since you were Reunited. I cannot tell exactly, but no more than three months. Your pregnancy is also very recent, and the child is his.”

Turning to Gabriel, he continued: “Whatever happened to your brain, lots of energy has been crammed into it in an extremely short time. Not all has been assimilated so far, the afflicted area in your brain is still much brighter than the rest, like a wound not yet healed properly. You were lucky to find each other in time to buffer your ordeals. If I may ask, how long since you’ve bonded?”

\----

I hadn’t kept track, but it felt like ages. Gabriel had, of course. “About six weeks since the soulmate bond, and married for two,” he replied. “Six weeks? You must be joking!” Alistair gasped.

Shaking his head, Gabriel recounted the timeline in clipped sentences. “We met in Stirling, and a few days later we discovered the Stone of Scone and saved the city. About a week later, we were called back to Florin Castle, where I received the Grandmaster’s Transfer, we got married and took our representatives vows and Saiya almost got killed twice by a Wraith trap. Moving on to Buchanan Castle, we were reunited with our parents, saving Saiya’s Mum from a Wraith trap, splitting Saiya’s shadow doing so. Then, Prime Minister James called us back to Holyrood, and Saiya visited you the first time not even two days ago.”

Hearing our story reduced to its basics, it almost sounded boring to me, but the recount of events made Alistair take a deep breath. Then he nodded to himself, shaking his head afterwards as if to disperse an unwanted thought.

“I’m sorry, you came here to get your questions answered, not to answer mine. What do you want to know?” “Let’s start with a simple one. What is this place, and why are you in here?” Gabriel asked. “I try to keep it short, but since we seem to be a thousand years in the future, please ask any time if you need more information,” Alistair began.

“Have you ever heard about the breeding program that split our race apart?” We nodded silently, and he continued. “Many of those that later called themselves Wraith couldn’t stand the touch of others or even come near them. We sought help from one of the others, those that call themselves Dark Elves now, and he helped build the Refuge with his magic inside the Stone of Destiny, using the innate power of the Stone.

As payment for his services, we sealed a pact, that whenever a ruler would seek us out, we would be obliged to help. Leaving our bodies behind, we made ourselves a home in here, expecting to fade away when our normal lifespan ended. It never happened.

Many rulers came and asked for help, and some made us do horrible things, twisting the power we gave to dominate, hurt, and kill. Later, words were added, and our power was given to new kings at their coronation.

And one day, the world outside our windows went dark, and nothing happened for a long time. We could still feel life outside, but nobody visited us anymore. Bored, we eventually went to sleep, only to be awoken by a shimmer of light and then plunged into utter darkness again, suddenly bereft of all power and outside sensations.

And then, Milady Saiya showed up, telling us it was Anno Domini 2018 and she wanted to free us, not use us.” Disbelief coloured his voice at the last sentence.

“It’s true,” Gabriel spoke up. “We don’t want your power, we have enough of it already. But the pact you made, can it be broken somehow? The power you hold is much too dangerous to be given to anyone in our time.” “As I said, we don’t have it anymore, it was stolen. Why is that of interest to you?” Alistair asked.

“Please answer our question first, then we will explain,” I replied. Shrugging, he answered: “The vow can be changed or taken back by me, the leader of the Refuge, and a descendant of the mage it was given to.” “That would be me, then, if a de Florinville built it,” Gabriel stated.

\----

Standing up and holding out his hand to Alistair, he intoned: “Alistair Buchanan, I release you and your community from the oath given my ancestor, and I ask for another instead. To prevent misuse, the power you hold shall never again be used to dominate others, and it shall never be used again to hurt or kill, or any other action not in accordance with the law. Do you swear?”

“Are you sure about that?” Alistair asked, confused, his brow wrinkling in consternation. “With these words, you set us free.” “That’s the plan!” Gabriel replied. “The only thing we ask of you is that we may come here again for information. Now, do you swear?”

Shaking Gabriel’s hand, Alistair repeated Gabriel’s words: “Yes, I swear that to prevent misuse, the power we hold shall never again be used to dominate others, and it shall never be used again to hurt or kill, or any other action not in accordance with the law.” The ripple of energy spreading out from both men confirmed that the change had taken place.

“Now, could you please explain how you plan to return our power in the first place?” Alistair urged. “We know how to restore it, give you back your outside sensations. But we had to make sure first that your power can never be misused again,” I answered, still not wanting to reveal my part in its disappearance.

“I suppose I have to believe you, even if … Oh! … You found the Refuge, what you call the Stone of Scone now. You stole our power!” Alistair screeched at me. Oops, he’d figured it out on his own, then, that didn’t go so well.

\----

Grabbing Gabriel’s hand, I concentrated on our rings, zapping us out in panic. Hearing Gabriel hiss in pain, I opened my eyes to see him sitting on the sofa holding his head. Alistair had said his brain still wasn’t fully healed, yet, so this trip had taxed him to his limits.

Remembering what he had said about energies, I gently brushed my fingers across Gabriel’s forehead, feeling for the bright areas Alistair had mentioned, then willing them to redistribute themselves evenly throughout the brain. “Thank you. That’s much better!” Gabriel sighed in response. “Why did you pull us out of there in such a hurry?” “He scared me, I panicked. I’m sorry,” I replied, shoulders dropping.

Outside the window, the sunset coloured the sky in a palette of pastel. “What time is it, anyway. How long have we been in there?” “It’s almost 7:00 pm,” Gabriel replied looking at his smartphone, “and I have a million messages …”

James wants to see us tomorrow morning at 9:00 am, Michael and Violetta had to return to Florin Castle, and she’d like to see you for a pregnancy medical check soon, Mellie texts that she’s ready to take her Master’s Exams again, and my Dad tells me your Mum feels better and wants to talk to you.

Oh, and Rymark invites us to Stirling for dinner on Friday, at the Markbury Mansion.” His puzzled voice on the last message told me Gabriel hadn’t picked up on Rymark and Isabella. Grinning, I projected the snap of the picture to him, just before I had deliberately closed my mind to it.

“We should go to bed early today, then, and when we see James, we need to tell him about the shadow and the Stone. We have to keep our word and reattach it, we promised. And maybe then Alistair isn’t mad at me anymore.”


	36. Government Envoy

**36 (Government Envoy)**

“Is it morning already?” I groaned at the annoying beep of the alarm clock, turning around only to notice that Gabriel was up and dressed already. “Breakfast is ready,” he called from the kitchen. Did I smell coffee?

Arriving at Holyrood early, James happily ushered us inside. “I’m so glad you are here. A very unusual visitor arrived this morning with an even more unusual petition.”

A look at the figure rising at our arrival made me stop in my tracks. “Boxburn?” What was the Goblin doing here? Hadn’t they done enough damage? “Gabriel, Saiya, my friends,” he addressed us, dropping into a bow. Friends? Having promised not to persecute them didn’t mean we were friends!

“What do you want,” I snapped at him, ice colouring my voice. Sinking to his knees in front of us, holding up his hands in submission, he wailed: “Please, hear me out. I promised I would try. We need your help.” The way he looked, gaunt and even more dirty than I remembered, I really considered listening to him. Gabriel had obviously decided to let me handle this, because he said nothing at all.

Giving myself a push, I gestured for Boxburn to sit down. “What do you want?” I asked again, this time in a much more amiable tone. “I came here to petition for our return to Stirling under Human law.” He said in a small voice. Taken aback, I only breathed: “Why?”

“We wanted to return to our old cave system, but we left it empty and it is occupied by Cave Dwarves now. They refuse to leave, and we still haven’t found a way to negotiate with them, their language completely eludes us. Now we have nowhere else to go.”

“And you really think the people of Stirling will take you back, the way you treated them for three years?” I asked. Boxburn shook his head, his gaze fixed on the floor.

Looking at him, I could see the burden of leading the Filit Goblins heavy on his shoulders. Brushing softly across his mind, I could feel the sincerity of his words. He really meant it, although I could feel another, much more important motive hidden beneath the wish to return to Stirling because they were homeless.

After discovering their former home occupied, they had set up camp on a muddy field near the cave, hoping to be able to talk to the Dwarves. But to no avail, since they had only reclaimed what the Goblins had taken from them by force generations ago. No medal for the Goblins here, they had been the bad guys again.

Filing the information away for later use, I asked another question: “What about the Gneiss, have you asked for shelter there? The question made Boxburn flinch. “We tried. They threatened us with weapons and wouldn’t even listen, and when we turned around to leave, they started throwing stones at our backs.”

The image crossing his mind belied his words. I could see them running away screaming, carrying several wounded, a great catapult throwing gigantic rocks in the background. Despite what I had endured in Stirling for three years, I started to feel sorry for them.

Behind me, I could hear James and Gabriel talking. “Maybe we should help her, she’s never done this before,” James whispered. “Wait and see, she’s got this,” was Gabriel’s relaxed reply. He seemed more confident in me than I was in myself, what did I miss?

Remembering the time in Stirling during the siege, I had never seen any Goblin women or children, but if they left the cave empty, where had they gone? “What about your wives and children? I’ve never seen any, but they must be somewhere, why can’t you go back there?”

Paling, but finally lifting his gaze to look me in the eyes, Boxburn whispered: “They are still there, in Stirling. We left them behind when we fled the city.” “You did what! Where? Everything has been searched thoroughly by the Scottish military after you left.”

There was a lengthy pause, Boxburn looking increasingly uncomfortable with every passing second. Shuffling his feet, he finally started to explain: “Goblins don’t like to live above ground, so when we occupied Stirling, we settled in the old, unused sewer catacombs below the city. It’s dry and comfortable and quite spacious, and there is an old tunnel leading directly to the castle. It was perfect. When we had to leave in a hurry, we sealed the tunnel’s entrance to the castle to protect our families, planning on getting them out later …”

Wow! That at least explained why they wanted to return to Stirling so desperately, even submitting to Human law. Making a decision, I turned to Boxburn: “We have an appointment with the Governor of Stirling on Friday evening. I am willing to advocate your case, but the decision is out of my hands.” Nodding and grabbing my hand pressing it hard, Boxburn quickly shambled out of the room.

\----

Argh, the touch of the Goblin made me shudder, but what was that? He had pressed a small piece of paper into my hand during the handshake. There were two numbers written on it, nothing else. Still looking at it confused, Gabriel stepped to my side. “Well done, Saiya!” he whispered into my ear before kissing me. The tension I hadn’t even noticed during my talk with Boxburn leaving my body, I sagged against him for support. “Your first negotiation, and I couldn’t have handled it better.”

Turning to James, Gabriel added grinning: “I told you so, she’s a natural.” “I’m impressed,” James admitted, stepping to our side. “What’s on that scrap of paper?” he added, sounding curious. “Their camp’s coordinates, so we can inform them of Rymark’s decision,” Gabriel replied. So that’s what the numbers meant.

\----

“Thank you for taking that problem off my hands so quickly,” James began. “But I asked you here for something entirely different. “Saiya Buchanan de Florinville,” he addressed me, “here are the papers proving your official status as Government Envoy, including a badge that allows you access to most government institutions. Welcome to the Scottish Government!”

Shaking my hand briefly, he handed over a certificate and a clip-on badge with my name and picture, making me wonder when it had been taken. “And,” he continued, handing me a blue passport, “as I needed a legitimation for those documents, I also took the liberty of ordering a passport for you. Gabriel was so kind to supply me with the necessary information.”

Speechless, I looked at the things in my hands. I had never had any sort of identification document before, and now I, a Wraith, was suddenly legitimized as Scottish citizen. Opening my brand-new passport, a small card fell out. “A driver’s licence!” I gasped, picking it up again. “I hope I didn’t assume too much, but having lived in Stirling during the siege, I suppose all of your documents have been lost,” James finished with the wink of an eye.

Holding out my hand to him, he grasped it with a smile on his face. _Thank you, for everything,_ I sent, conveying much more to him in that moment than words. Speaking aloud, I said “Thank you,” again.

“I’m honoured,” James replied, adding: I _know how difficult it is for you to touch me, thank you!_ In his mind before letting go of my hand, simply assuming I would pick up the thought. He’d accepted my abilities pretty fast.

Not able to keep my emotions in check any longer, I fell in Gabriel’s arms, tears of joy running down my cheeks until I got hiccups and had to sneeze my nose.

After regaining my composure, I turned back to James. “There’s one more thing we have to tell you, Sir,” I began. “We retrieved the shadow. Now we need to know where the Stone of Scone is, or we can’t reattach it.”

Smiling, James only nodded. “Thank you for your trust, but is it wise? How can we make sure to prevent misuse in the future?” _He must have guessed I lied to him, Gabriel_ thought. “That problem should be taken care of,” he said aloud. “All right then, please follow me,” James replied getting up. “And one day, you must tell me what really happened down there at the Tolbooth.”

\----

Leading us along the hall, we were soon standing in a room full of all kinds of things. “This is my personal memories cabinet,” James explained. “It contains presents from statesmen, ancient artefacts or just things valuable to me for a personal reason.”

Sitting in the middle of the room was the Stone of Scone. Letting my hand run over its rough length, I whispered: “We always keep our promise,” and then I opened the zipper inside my bag. I did not have to take it out, it was pulled out by the need to reattach itself all on its own. The ripple of magic spreading through the room told me that the shadow had returned to its rightful place. Running my hand across its surface again, I could now feel the power inside it once more.

“I need to check on them,” I whispered to Gabriel, and leaning my body against him for support, I jumped inside. The view was hilarious. All the windows in Alistair’s living room were packed with Wraith, standing, floating, hanging off the ceiling and gazing out in wonder.

Outside the window, I could see the clutter of the room, and Gabriel with my body in his arms, talking to an extremely worried looking James gesturing at me.

A hand fell on my shoulder. “Thank you, you held true to your promise. I’m sorry I yelled at you like that.” Alistair said from behind. “Just forget about it. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, but I was so scared you’d hold it against me that I blinded and robbed you.” Shrugging, he replied: “You didn’t know we were in here, and your motives were pure, we know that now.”

Turning to face him, I asked: “How about putting the stone in a museum, then you can see something new every day.” A bright smile on his face, he replied with a joke: “We’d like that very much, we’ve had enough boredom to last a thousand years.”

“I have to get back to my body again, or Prime Minister James will call an ambulance because of me if I don’t return soon,” I told him, pointing at the two men outside. “Please come back whenever you like, you and your Fior Ghal. And thank you for returning the view.”

Waving goodbye, I zapped myself out again only to open my eyes to a James in panic. “You looked dead!” he stammered. I shrugged. “If we work together, you have to get used to it. And I would really appreciate it if all Scottish people could see this Stone, so please, could you put it in a museum?”

“If it’s harmless now, I certainly can, we will simply swap it with the fake one at the Royal Palace at Edinburgh Castle,” he nodded. “And please, no invasive screening of any kind without notifying us first. It could cause irreparable damage,” I added. “That is another story you must tell me one day,” James sighed.


	37. Flowers and Vines

**37 (Flowers and Vines)**

Throwing the car keys to me, Gabriel let me drive to Florin Castle the next morning for our appointments. After I had managed to get through Edinburgh’s morning traffic without any damage to his car, he finally relaxed next to me. He probably hadn’t even noticed, but he’d gripped the sides of his seat until his knuckles had turned white, eyes darting in all directions, back straight from tension.

Although he never said a word, I had seen him evaluate every tricky situation and had to admit to myself that I had learned a lot about driving in a city from his thoughts. “I made it,” I commented when we were safely on the almost empty country road. “You sure did,” he replied with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes. So, he’d done it on purpose after all!

\----

Deciding to visit my Mum at tea time and stay overnight, we passed Buchanan Castle and continued to Florin Castle, me to visit Violetta for my medical examination, Gabriel to test Mellie for her Master’s Exams.

Attesting me and the baby to be fit and well, Violetta fixed our next appointment in a month before leaving for the next patient in a hurry. I would have really liked to talk to my future sister-in-law some more and was sorry she was busy. I also knew it would be a while until Gabriel and Mellie were finished.

Disappointed and bored, I ended up in front of the wardrobe, sifting through my mother’s dresses in search of one to wear on Friday evening. I selected a beautiful green velvet knee length dress, unobtrusively decorated with tiny golden Buchanan flowers again at hem and collar. I really needed to ask someone about those flowers. Why was the Buchanan emblem a flower, and why did the de Florinville’s have vines?

\----

Time for a history lesson, then. Gregory might be able to tell me. He had known about the Buchanan flowers somehow, the ring on my hand was the proof. Asking the secretary in front of the Council Chamber where to find him, she only laughed and looked at her watch. “At lunch, of course.”

Well, I could have guessed, feeling hungry myself. At least I knew where to find the kitchen, where I got my lunch and joined Gregory on the long wooden table. “Saiya, welcome back,” he greeted me. “What makes a Government Envoy return to this humble castle,” he joked, making me cringe and wonder how he had learned about it. I’d all forgotten about the title, I didn’t feel any different or more important because of it. “I’ve been looking for you,” I replied with a smile.

“What can you tell me about the Buchanan flowers. You put them on the wedding rings, but why?” Shaking his head, he replied: “I know it’s the blossom of the wild strawberry, but I can’t tell you why your family holds this flower in their crest. Seeing it on your dress, I just knew it was important, so I confirmed it in an old heraldic book at the library.” “And the de Florinville vines?” I asked. “Those are easy to explain. The grapevines symbolize the strongest, most fruitful magic branch of the Dark Elves,” was his reply.

Trying to remember what I knew about wild strawberries, it suddenly made sense. They grew in small colonies far away from settlements, in shady areas of young woodlands, sparse forest, and at the edge of clearings, the red fruit hidden by their green leaves, making them difficult to find. The perfect flower to mirror the nature of the Wraith.

My explanation made Gregory nod to himself. “That’s how I feel sometimes. One part of me wants to hide, the other stands strong and proud.” Poor Gregory, he shouldn’t feel ripped apart, he should feel completed, or the way Alistair called it, Reunited. Living among Dark Elves, he’d never had the chance to embrace his Wraith half.

_If you ever want to get to know your Wraith half better, you will always be welcome here,_ I conveyed to him, showing him rebuilt Buchanan Castle by brushing my fingers lightly against his hand. “Was that …?” I only nodded.

\----

Then I heard Gabriel’s familiar voice. “Look, I told you my always hungry wife would be here already!” he said before his strong arms encircled me from behind. “I missed you,” he whispered, planting a hot kiss at my neck before seating himself beside me. “I know it sounds stupid and you weren’t far away, but I still missed you.” Hugging and kissing him back, I showed him that I had missed him, too.

Then I turned to a Mellie grinning from cheek to cheek. “The way you look, congratulations are in order.” I guessed from the happiness she radiated. “She has passed with honours,” Gabriel announced. “You took it easy on me,” Mellie replied, making me smile. I knew that Gabriel had wanted her to pass, providing a relaxed atmosphere instead of interrogating her like a criminal the way Robert had liked to conduct his exams. But she still must have learned hard to pass with honours.

“Congratulations to you, too,” Mellie addressed me. “What for?” “The job, and I’ve heard you’re pregnant,” she smiled at me. “Violetta told me. She doesn’t have much magic, but she asked if I could give her healing lessons anyway. And now, I’m allowed to teach her.” “She won’t need much strength to use magic for diagnostics, you should start with that,” Gabriel suggested. Mellie only nodded, finally digging into her lunch.

\----

Later, calling Buchanan Castle to announce ourselves for tea time, my Mum asked to talk to me on the phone. “Saiya my dear, I know I asked for you and I’m truly grateful for what you did, but … I’m afraid. When you are near me, it feels like the shadow you gave me wants to slip away and return to you. You can talk to me whenever you want, but please, stay away.”

Sinking onto the sofa in Gabriel’s apartment, I was at a loss of words. I wanted to hold her, feel her, smell her, she was my Mum! Finally able to answer, I sobbed: “It is not my shadow any more, Mum, it’s yours now. I gave it to you. Violetta told me you were feeling guilty and wanted to give it back, but I don’t want it back, never again!”

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. “Violetta explained it to me, too, and gave me medicine against rejecting it, but it’s like a transplant. It works, but it doesn’t feel right.” “But Dad said you were getting better!” I cried.

“Your Dad is so happy to have me back, he doesn’t want to see what’s in front of his eyes, daughter.” She replied. “My body has been held alive by medicine and magic for seven years, and now it’s failing. My lungs, my heart, my kidneys, they all do not work the way they should. I knew what I risked back then, and technically I should be long dead. Being back in a body after seven years of nothingness feels strange. I don’t belong here anymore. For Nathan’s sake, I will hang on as long as possible, but if my time has come, please let me go in peace.”

Silent tears running down my cheeks, I nodded, belatedly realizing that she couldn’t see me. “But I want to see you one last time,” I sobbed. “When it’s time for me to go, I will inform you, and then you can have your shadow back.” She sounded so sure, at peace with her decision, I couldn’t deny her that wish. And still, my heart felt ripped apart. Blowing me a kiss, she cut the connection, and a moment later I was crying in Gabriel’s arms once again. This was becoming a habit, too.


	38. Worth Saving

**38 (Worth Saving)**

I felt horrible. I couldn’t visit my Mum, because it would probably kill her. I couldn’t tell my Dad, because he didn’t want to see the truth. It wouldn’t help to tell Violetta, because she’d already done all she could. And I was too wrought up to think clearly. There must be a way, I told myself, I just couldn’t see it, yet. I needed to get out of here, get some fresh air, focus my mind on other things, things I could solve.

“Come with me, I want to show you something,” Gabriel whispered, pulling me up. Following him reluctantly, still wallowing in my self-pity, we ended up in a green oasis. Looking around in wonder, I realized that Florin Castle was built as a gigantic dodecagon with an inner yard the size of several football fields, and it was cultivated as tropical garden. There were rainforest trees, and parrots sitting in the branches, there were different orchids with beautifully coloured blossoms, and lots of other plants and animals I didn’t recognize. Completely awed, I stood there gaping for several minutes.

Slowly walking along the gravel path, the scenery changed to subtropical, to moderate, to arctic climate. “It’s a refuge for endangered species of all kind,” Gabriel explained. If you stay on the path, you stay in moderate climate. The barrier recognizes our species, so we could step through, but it’s not advisable. Right now, we would freeze to death or be eaten by a polar bear. There are trained biologists taking care of everything.

“It’s beautiful, thank you for showing me,” I breathed, my spirit slowly lifting again. “But why is it here?” “One of my ancestors was a botanist, he built it for his wife. Later, his successor changed it to the refuge it is today. He thought like you, that the world belongs to all of us, and that it’s worth saving.”

\----

Worth saving. The words triggered the memory of Boxburn, and what he’d told us about their families. Suddenly making the connection, it became clear to me why he’d been so desperate about it. He’d said they had sealed the entrance in the basement of the castle that lead to the catacombs. Then why hadn’t the families left another way? Because they couldn’t! The only way inside was through the Castle of Stirling, and that meant the Goblin wives and children had been stuck in there for six weeks. They must have run out of food and water by now!

Grabbing Gabriel by the hand and running in direction of the exit, I shouted: “Oh my God! we have to get to Stirling, and fast!” “Saiya, what’s the matter?” “The Goblin families, they are starving!” I explained aloud, sending the rest of my epiphany directly to his mind to save time.

Luckily, we hadn’t unpacked because our plans had been to stay at Buchanan Castle for the night, so we just grabbed our bags and were on the road in a hurry.

This time, I didn’t ask Gabriel if I could drive, it was his car, and he was a much better driver, we would be faster with him in control. Instead, I grabbed my smartphone and tried to reach Rymark. I was glad his number was in the contacts since Gabriel had mumbled something about synchronizing them a few days ago.

Pushing the call button, I was on pins and needles until he finally picked up the phone. “Who the fuck are you, this is a secret private number and reserved for close friends,” he yelled into my ear. “Hi Rymark, this is Saiya, don’t be mad at me, I got the number from Gabriel …”

After a lengthy pause, his voice sounded alarmed instead of angry. “Saiya? What’s the matter, has something happened to Gabriel?” “No, all’s fine with us, but we have another problem, we are on the way to Stirling right now and the way Gabriel is driving, we’ll be there soon.

Now listen! When the Goblins left Stirling in a hurry, they left their wives and children behind in the old unused sewer catacombs below the castle. The entrance to the tunnels is somewhere in the basement of the castle, and the Goblins sealed the entrance before they left. They sealed them in, Rymark. They must be starving by now, we need to get them out, and fast!”

I could almost see Rymark pale on the other end of the line. “They did what? But it explains some of the spooky noises the castle’s guards heard at night, like banging and screaming.

A few days ago, they told me the castle was haunted. And I attested them a vivid imagination and told them not to drink so much beer while on night duty. I guess I have to apologize to them. I will call them in right away, maybe we can find the sealed entrance before you arrive. And then you must tell me how you learned about it. Rymark out.”

Sinking back in the seat, I took a deep breath. “He believed me. Some of his guards heard noises at night. He’s looking for the entrance right away.” Gabriel nodded. “I guess I have to apologize to Rymark for giving away that number, even to my wife. I should have asked first. I hope he wasn’t too mad at me.” Shaking my head, I answered: “I don’t think so. After he knew it was me, he was only worried if something happened to you. He’s a really good friend, you’re lucky to have him!”

\----

Stopping in front of Stirling Castle with screeching tires shortly after, we could already see a guard waving in our direction. “We found the entrance, please come with me right away. We have no idea what kind of mortar they used for the seal, but it resists all our efforts to remove it so far.”

Grinning, I flashed my eyes in Gabriel’s direction. They hadn’t seen him in action, yet. I was sure he could break it with his magic within seconds.

Several flights of stairs downward later, we stood in front of a seemingly plain stone wall. The only evidence that a passage might be there were some scratch marks on the stone floor. Rymark and another guard were waiting next to it, the guard holding a hammer and a chisel. The wall itself looked unscathed.

“Gabriel, I’m glad to see you!” Rymark said, embracing his friend. “We’re not sure, but it might be here. It’s the only place that looks slightly different. But we couldn’t even make a dent in the wall with conventional tools.”

Raising his hands, Gabriel started muttering under his breath. Seeing through his eyes, a section of the wall suddenly looked bright red and I heard him gasp in effort. Putting my hand around his waist for support and to make it easier for him to draw on my energy, I felt him lash out magically. With a flash of brightness, the section of wall crumbled to stone dust at our feet, revealing a sturdy iron door.

I heard the guards yelp and jump backwards, staring at Gabriel in awe. Only Rymark seemed unimpressed. “Get some shovels to clear the debris,” he instructed the guards, making them scramble up the stairs in a hurry.

Turning toward us, he commented: “You look almost grey, that must have been difficult!” Nodding, Gabriel took a deep breath. “That was … interesting. I didn’t know Goblins possessed any magic. It felt organic somehow.”

Then the guards arrived with shovels and several helpers, and the rubble was cleared away, giving us time to recover from the exertion. I felt incredibly hungry, so I asked Rymark if we could get something to eat and drink down here while we were waiting for the workers to be finished. Nodding, he sent one of the guards away with my order.

A few minutes later, Rymark stepped up to the door and pressed the handle. “It’s locked, and no keyhole on this side, either,” he sighed. Gabriel still looked pale, and I had noticed a gap beneath the door. If they left the key on the inside, I could open it.

\----

Seating myself next to the door, I separated my shadow and slipped beneath the door. It was dark on the other side, and no soul in sight. They had probably all fled from the noise. And no key, either, but the lock was as ancient as the castle. It was sturdy, but it should be easy to open.

Sticking my Wraith hand inside the keyhole, I fiddled with the mechanism until it clicked open. Then I pushed with all my strength, until a small gap appeared, and slipped outside again. Reunited with my body, it was easy to pull the door open all the way. “It’s open,” I announced.

No reaction. Looking around, I could see Gabriel and Rymark sitting on the lowest steps of the stairs, eating sweet pasties, and drinking coffee. Glad that Gabriel was looking better, I didn’t comment on their absence but joined them, grabbing a pasty myself and stuffing it greedily into my mouth.

“Door is open,” I mumbled between bites. “See, I told you she’d manage on her own,” Gabriel said to Rymark, sounding proud. “Sure, but a little help with that heavy door would have been nice,” I replied grinning. Pouring myself some coffee, I washed down the last pasty.

“Let’s go inside, then,” Gabriel suggested. “Without guards? What if they’re hostile?” Rymark objected, making Gabriel and me shake our heads simultaneously. “They’re hungry, thirsty and scared,” I replied. Feeling sated myself, I could feel the hunger pangs emanating from the Goblins even from a distance.

“Get more food and water, and all the doctors Stirling has to offer that are willing to help down here, please,” I directed at Rymark. Seeing Gabriel nod, he acquiesced and started to climb up the stairs. “Be careful!” he called to us before vanishing of sight.

\----

One of Gabriel’s magic lights above our heads, we stepped through the door hand in hand. “This way,” I whispered, pulling Gabriel in direction of hunger, thirst, and fear. And then I started broadcasting _: We have come in peace, do not fear, we want to help._

Hearing footsteps running towards us, we stopped, holding up our hands in a sign of peace. A middle-aged Goblin woman appeared, beckoning us forward. “Did Boxburn sent you, are you here to help?” I nodded. Grabbing my hand, she pulled me forward, yelling something in Goblin on the way. And then, we were surrounded by cheering Goblin women and children, some crying, some hugging each other, or Gabriel, or me – yuck!

A heart-breaking wail made me look up to see a young woman scrambling towards us with a new-born in her arms. “Please, help me, he’s stopped breathing!” Pushing our way through the crowd, Gabriel took the baby out of the woman’s outstretched hands. The moment his fingers touched the child, I could feel the familiar healing magic seep into the small body, sustaining it.

But something was wrong! The soul had already left, the tie to the body getting thinner and thinner every second. Not thinking, I jumped, grabbing the little soul with my own, pulling it back into its body just in time.

Returning to my body, I found myself lying on the floor, crumpled on the spot I stood when I left it. Ouch, my head must have hit something solid on the way down. I should really seat myself before doing this, I reminded myself.

And then I was rewarded with the most beautiful sound, a hungry wail emanating from the baby’s lips. We had made it just in time! “He needs something to eat,” Gabriel told the mother, returning the crying baby in her care, but she only shook her head. “My milk has dried up, I can’t feed him.”

Oh no, we needed baby food down here as quickly as possible, not only for this one but for several others I had seen so far. I needed to reach Rymark, but he was too far away to project a thought to him alone, and there was no way to get through the crowd. They were all running in direction of the exit now, and I could smell food.

Seating myself this time, I jumped again, trying to be as unobtrusive as possible _. Rymark, we need baby food down here fast, and a doctor,_ I whispered in Rymark’s head, and was gone again in a second. “Help is on the way,” I told Gabriel and the young mother.

Gabriel’s hand was still in touch with the little body, energy streaming continuously from it. Putting my hand over his, I mirrored what he was doing, then I gently pushed him away. “Let me do this, your healing abilities are needed elsewhere, love,” I said, kissing him on the cheek.

“You are learning incredibly fast,” he whispered in my ear before his eyes fell on a woman hobbling along on makeshift crutches, one leg sticking out at an unnatural angle. He had found his next target, then.

“Please, give way, let the doctors pass,” I heard Rymark’s voice call to the crowd. Then he was striding towards us with two doctors carrying a baby incubator in his wake. Taking the little Goblin boy out of our hands, the doctors had him soon hooked up safely inside the incubator, its mother standing next to it with tears of joy running down her face.

“Thank you,” she breathed, hugging me tight and making me flinch. Then she stepped back, recognition lighting up in her eyes. “You are the Wraith,” she whispered. “You and the Dark Elf saved us all from being bombed to rubble for a stupid stone! And now you saved my baby, why?”

“Being ruled by someone bad doesn’t automatically mean you’re all bad, too, Boxburn proved that. He had the courage to ask for help, to bow his head to save all of you.” Nodding, she smiled at me. “You know my father? He asked you for help? Thank you again, you just saved his grandchild! Our family will be forever in your debt.”

Waving goodbye, she ran after the doctors carrying her baby, leaving me alone with a Rymark rubbing his head in pain. “Sorry,” I whispered, brushing my fingers lightly across his forehead to dissipate the residual energies of my intrusion. He only nodded in thanks before turning to more urgent matters at hand again.

Hours later, all the Goblins were fed and the sick and wounded taken care of. Rymark had let those able to do so return to their underground homes again, while the others had been transported to the new Stirling General Hospital for medical care.


	39. Strong Women

**39 (Strong Women)**

Standing there hungry, dirty, and tired, the middle-aged Goblin woman who had beckoned us inside approached us. “Thank you, all of you,” she said, bowing deep. There was something regal about her, she held power, she must be Boxburn’s wife. “So, this stupid husband of mine swallowed his pride just in time,” she said, confirming my guess.

“I know it’s a difficult decision for you to make,” she said then, addressing Rymark, “but please, look around, I give you a tour. I promise we won’t bother you in any way and we will adhere to Human law when entering the upside.”

Rymark’s creased brow made me realize that we hadn’t told him about that part, yet. Still thinking about how to break the news, Gabriel had already pulled him aside, filling him in on the details.

Moving up to the Goblin woman to give the men some time, I asked: “So you are Boxburn’s wife? I’m Saiya, and what are you called?” “I’m Arreya, and you are the Wraith, then. You and your husband, you are our heroes, saving us from one of our own.” She exclaimed.

“That stupid Ghrashbreg, he almost killed us all for his own power,” she continued, annoyed. “I’m glad Boxburn listened to me in the end, preventing more bloodshed. He didn’t do it for the power, you know, and when they tried to crown him, he almost declined. I try to help him as much as possible.”

Her words made me grin. “Nobody should carry the burden of power and responsibility on his own, he needs you and your wise council,” I told her. She grinned back at me, showing her prominent canine teeth.

Rymark and Gabriel were still in deep conversation, so I asked the one question I had been thinking about all afternoon. “As far as I know, the Goblins don’t possess any magic. How did they seal you in? That mortar was almost impossible to break.”

My question made her laugh aloud. “That’s no secret. We live underground, and the tunnels have to be shored properly to be safe. A long time ago, the pitmen started spitting into the mortar for good luck before using it. As it turned out, the spittle makes it almost unbreakable, and it’s been done that way ever since,” she explained.

“And how do you tear it down again?” I asked. “That’s easy, too. We just have to pee against it and it returns to being regular mortar again after a few hours. We would have let ourselves out long ago, but the men locked the metal doors and took away the key, so we couldn’t get to the wall to pee on. How did you remove it? That must have been an enormous effort!”

I nodded. “We removed it with magic, and it pushed our combined power almost to the limit,” I confessed, making her grin again. “We’re awfully glad you managed the feat, or my grandson would be dead by now. Thank you!”

\----

The two men joining us again, Rymark took a deep breath: “I cannot promise anything, but I am willing to listen, the way Saiya promised. The decision is up to a public vote, then. If I am to speak in your favour, a tour would be nice.”

A weight I hadn’t known to be there lifted from my shoulders. “Thank you,” I whispered to Rymark. This could have gone bad indeed, but he was willing to listen.

Following Arreya through the old tunnels, we couldn’t stop gaping. The Goblins had remodelled the whole place in the last three years, creating separated areas for families, a common room, a huge kitchen, and several public sanitation areas. They even had showers with hand pumps. They had diverted the rain water coming from above to a gigantic water reservoir, now almost empty because it hadn’t rained much in Stirling for the last weeks, which was highly unusual.

They didn’t have electricity, so the rooms were lit with old fashioned torches, burning smokeless in a strange yellow-green colour. Everything looked clean and tidy, the complete opposite of what I had expected after three years of Goblin rule. The males had been rough, dirty, and messy. But maybe that had been Ghrashbreg’s doing, too.

Showing us a plain wall with white chalk markings, she explained: “That’s where we planned to make another exit leading outside the castle’s walls, but it never got done. If we are allowed to remain, we would like to break through here, so we wouldn’t have to use the castle’s entrance any more.

“I’m sure that will be helpful to tell the Stirling citizens, thank you.” Rymark began. “But there are some other points I need to address. If you are allowed to remain, you will need tap water and electricity.

Rain water might be fine to use in the country, but in a city, it is usually polluted with dirt and germs, and we don’t need anyone to get sick. The torches are a high fire risk, so one requirement for you is to use electricity for light and cooking. And you would have to pay for it, too.

For the premises themselves, I guess if you keep it clean and rat free down here, I would abstain from charging you any rent. Thank you for showing us all this, but I have to consult with my staff first before making a final decision about the vote.” Nodding, Arreya showed us out.

\----

Night had already fallen when we left the castle. “You’ll come with me,” Rymark announced. “Isabella texted that dinner is ready, and you can use the guestroom as long as necessary.”

Winking at Gabriel, he added in an aside: “The repairs are almost done, but you don’t have any furniture yet, neighbour.” Neighbour? What did he mean by that? but I was too tired and hungry to try picking the information out of his brain, Gabriel would have to explain later.

Using our car, we quickly got to the Markbury Mansion and were greeted by a smiling Isabella. “Welcome, o honoured guests, in my humble home,” she intoned, bowing to us, and waving us inside. Hugging Gabriel, and of course Rymark, she took care not to touch me at all. Rymark had told her what I was, then, how could he dare!

_No, he didn’t. Our faces have been all over the media since we have become Government Envoys for Interspecies Diplomatic Relations. Somebody at James’s office couldn’t keep their mouth shut …_ Gabriel had obviously picked up my thought.

Hugging me tight, he continued: _Usually, those postings are only made public within the Government, but whoever it was saw the title Wraith Representative on your badge and considered it necessary to tell the world. I am sorry I’ve pulled you into all this._

_There was no way to keep the secret forever, anyway,_ I replied. _And this way, we don’t have to hide our abilities any more. It could even help our cause to make our species step into the light again. The time for hiding in the shadows has passed._

_\----_

Suddenly aware of Isabella and Rymark staring at us, I heard her whispered question to Rymark. “What are they doing?” “Having a conversation,” Rymark replied with a shrug. “You’ll get used to it.” “They are scary together,” she replied.

That wasn’t good at all. Stepping away from Gabriel, I held out my hand to Isabella. “I’m sorry, I haven’t introduced myself properly, yet. I’m Saiya Buchanan de Florinville.”

Looking at my outstretched hand, she stammered: “But …” “It’s all right, Isabella. Touching won’t hurt either of us, and I am offering it to you freely. I’m your friend, there’s no reason to fear me.” She dared to touch me, then, shaking my hand with a strong grip. I tried not to shield, letting her see inside me through the touch.

Somehow, I knew it was important to be her friend. She had lots of influence in Stirling, and if we were to have a chance to turn the public vote in favour of the Goblins, we would need her help.

Gasping, she dropped my hand. “Thank you for your honesty,” she whispered, and I could feel that curiosity had replaced her fear. “Let’s get seated, dinner is getting cold,” she said, playing the perfect host again.

Sometime later, after having eaten a delicious dinner, Isabella and I were sitting in the living room with something to drink, chatting. After having overcome her fear of me, she really was extremely curious. I liked talking to her, she had a very structured mind for a Human, making it easy for me to relax in her presence.

After some time, she’d wheedled all the information I had about the Goblins out of me. “And you really think they should stay?” she asked. “I don’t know for sure, but they should get a chance to redeem themselves. Help rebuild the city, do some good. They have been under awfully bad influence for the last three years.”

Nodding, she analysed: “I understand your motivation. You don’t like it if everyone is coloured with the same brush. You have never done anything bad, and yet people would have shunned you for what you are if they had known. You are very brave, going public like that, even with Gabriel at your side. Not everybody will have the privilege I had, to touch you and see the truth.”

She was right! The citizens of Stirling had to see the truth. Broadcasting to a crowd of Humans was too dangerous, we had learned that lesson when I tried with James and he’d almost had a heart attack the first time. But at Buchanan Castle, we had done something else. We had used our rings to channel our energies and project a hologram in the air. It had just been flowers and vines, but it should work with memories, too.

\----

“Wait a moment, I have to get some memories in order, and then I’ll try to show you something. I’m not sure if I’ll need Gabriel for it, though,” I told Isabella before closing my eyes, letting my mind return to Stirling Castle six weeks ago.

I selected a memory showing the cruelness of Ghrashbreg, followed by the scene when we found the Stone of Scone, where he had openly admitted that he didn’t plan on being a good ruler. Next was Boxburn finally mustering the courage to end Ghrashbreg’s life, also ending the siege, and then a few days ago, where he’d kneeled in front of me begging for help. Ending my collection of memories with the rescue of the Goblin families and the conversation I had with Boxburn’s wife afterwards, I was ready to show it to Isabella.

Opening my ringed hand, I started projecting my memories in a small holographic sphere, only broadcasting the sound to her directly. It was challenging work, even the small projection taxed my powers to the limit. Finishing the recollection, I sagged into the armchair, taking a deep breath.

\----

When I became aware of my surroundings again, I looked not only in Isabella’s eyes, but also in Rymark’s, while Gabriel wrapped his arms around me for support, pushing a burst of energy inside me at the same time.

“Good idea!” he stated. “But never do this on your own again, please. It’s not good for you or our child if you deplete your energies like that,” he added, the worry for us plain in his voice.

“Rymark and I have been outside when I felt you drawing on my energies, but we were too far away, so you converted your own instead. The scenes you selected will help our case, but we have to work on the performance. Making it much bigger won’t be possible, even between the two of us. And you still have to broadcast the sound, too.” I nodded. It had been an exhausting day for all of us and I felt very, very tired.

“That was part of what really happened?” Isabella finally asked, stunned. “Yes, the most important parts,” Gabriel replied. Surprising us all, she continued: “I’d like to meet Arreya in person, talk to her, see their homes for myself. If she can convince me that it’s a promising idea to let them stay, that they can help rebuild Stirling, then I will support their return. I’m not the Governor, but I still have a lot of influence here,” she finished with an apologetic look at Rymark.

“That’s all right my dear,” Rymark replied, cradling her in his arms. “As long as we are on the same side, your connections can be immensely helpful.”

Not able to stifle a yawn any longer, we excused ourselves to the guestroom. “So, you won over Isabella, a clever move. You’ll soon be better at the job than me,” he joked. Shaking my head, I repeated words he’d said to me some time ago: “All our success seems to come when we work together, remember?”

He only smiled, pulling me close, putting one warm hand gently on my belly. Snuggling into him, safe and secure under the warm duvet of the guestroom bed, I quickly fell asleep.


	40. Choices

**40 (Choices)**

After breakfast the next morning, Rymark and Isabella had an appointment with Arreya while Gabriel and I had other plans. His announcement that he wanted to show me something important elicited broad smiles from our hosts before leaving, Rymark throwing Gabriel a key before waving goodbye.

“So, what is this all about,” I prompted when we were alone. “My dear Saiya, impatient as ever. It’s not far, you’ll see it right away.” Leaving the Markbury Mansion, he took me by the hand, walking through Isabella’s garden to a small wooden gate in the fence. I still couldn’t see anything; a thick hedge blocked the way.

Opening it with the key Rymark had given him, we stepped through. On the other side was another, pretty unkempt garden, and a beautifully redecorated mansion. Craftsmen were still working on it inside, because I could see a man with a ladder coming through the front door. On the outside, with its red shingled roof and the white walls, it reminded me of a tiny version of Florin Castle.

“No! You didn’t …?” Turning towards Gabriel, he was grinning from cheek to cheek. “It’s ours. You like it?” Nodding mutely, I still couldn’t believe it. “But you said you wanted to live at Florin Castle, that it was our home now! Why this?” the baffled question burst out of my mouth. “Because you wanted to live here, remember? Help rebuild the city, be close to your friends. I bought it the day we returned here from Holyrood the first time. Don’t you like it?”

Was he kidding me? “It’s beautiful, of course I like it! But where are we going to live now? We have an apartment at Florin Castle, a penthouse at Edinburgh, a guestroom at Buchanan Castle and now this. Even without the guestroom, I will need three sets of clothes, I don’t want to pack every time we travel back and forth,” I moaned.

Looking at him, he was shaking with mirth, tears of laughter running down his face. Grabbing me and whirling me around, he guffawed: “I could have guessed, the only thing you’re worried about is having to buy new clothes! You are quite right, we can live everywhere, but this is in central location to Holyrood and the Castles, and it has a garden,” he added, his gaze dropping down to my still flat belly for a moment.

“As Envoys, we are in the public eye, we can’t go hiding behind a veil half the time if we want to be present to all our people.” I realized. “We should make it an embassy for all Dark Elves and Wraith. A place to get legal documents and so on. As far as I remember, there are only about fifty registered Dark Elves in the Realm of Scotland today, but Florin Castle holds more than five hundred and there are those using cosmetic veils living among Humans as well. As for the Wraith, there are about two hundred and eighty at Buchanan Castle right now, and an unknown number scattered around Scotland.”

Nodding, Gabriel turned serious. “You are two steps ahead of me, again! How did I ever manage the job without you?” “You had Rymark,” I replied, thinking of his long-time friend and colleague with the prematurely grey hair. “Have you ever tried to do something for his brother?” I asked, still feeling guilty that a Wraith had put him in a wheelchair.

Pulling me into his arms, he whispered: “I’m sorry, but no magic power in the entire world can repair a damaged spine.” Nodding, I pushed my guilt aside and turned my mind to other things. “Can we go inside?”

The mansion was huge, so it shouldn’t be a problem to separate part of the ground level to set up an office and a reception area facing front, and still use the huge living area and kitchen facing the back. And there were more than enough rooms upstairs for our bedroom, at least four kids, and two guestrooms with a separate bathroom each.

Right now, everything was completely empty, the walls had been freshly whitened and the wooden flooring polished. The windows looked like old-fashioned four-paned windows but were brand new with insulating glass. The mansion was beautiful, but I couldn’t really imagine how it would look like with furniture. I would just leave the decorating to Gabriel, then, although I would like to have it a bit less sterile than the living room of his penthouse.

\----

I was startled when my smartphone suddenly started ringing, displaying an unknown number. “Hello?” “Saiya, is that you? This is Becky. Rymark told us you are in Stirling, can we meet for lunch, please …!!!” she begged.

“Just a second, Becky, I put you on speakers, so Gabriel can hear you, too,” I answered, pushing the button. “Please, Saiya, Gabriel, please come for lunch. Mum is cooking. We have a real stove now, and I have my own room, and there’s water and electricity and …”

Eyes twinkling in amusement, Gabriel nodded to me. “Sure, we can come for lunch, Becky. Where do you live now?” “The house next to Sally, the one with the big tree I hid the trinket box inside. The people who lived there moved to the other side of town, and since Mum is working for Rymark now, we had the money to rent it. I can show you everything when …”

“Becky, you can tell her everything when she’s here, but right now they are probably busy working,” we could hear Ange’s voice over the phone. “All right, Mum,” Becky sulked. “See you later, Saiya, Mum says I have to hang up now.” “She’s so sweet, I hope ours will turn out that nice, too,” Gabriel grinned, putting one hand on my belly again.

\----

“Oh, stop doing that all the time, there is nothing to feel, yet,” I sighed. “I’d rather have you touching me somewhere else …” I let the sentence hang in the air, but my voice had turned husky all the sudden. “Are you begging?” he breathed, and with a flick of his hand I heard the door behind me close and lock.

Ripping off our clothes, his hands were soon all over my body, making me shiver in anticipation. When he entered me with my back against the freshly painted wall, his masculine scent mixed with the smell of paint and lemon floor polish to a crazily erotic perfume. It was over much too soon, my cry of his name echoing loudly in the empty room.

Sinking depleted and satisfied into his arms, he whispered into my ear: “I guess this will be our bedroom as it’s been tested and proven now.” Giggling, I brushed my lips against his. “Let’s buy a bed, soon.”


	41. Revelations

**41 (Revelations)**

After we had changed our dishevelled clothes, we decided to walk to Becky and Ange since there was still enough time. Stirling had really changed a lot since the siege. Some houses had been completely demolished, others where under repair, and some, like our mansion, were already finished.

The people in this area of Stirling really had been busy the last weeks. It made me wonder how they had gotten the repairs under way so fast, even with pulling overnight-shifts or longer working hours. The streets were bustling with people. Had they really all lived here during the siege or returned to their old homes after Stirling was safe again, I wondered.

Walking along the street hand in hand with Gabriel, we were getting sidelong glances from many of them while others started waving or cheering or following along in our wake. And all of them seemed to know who we were, but why?

When we had almost arrived at our destination, a small figure came running towards us. “Saiya!” Becky exclaimed, jumping into my arms. Gritting my teeth, I hugged her tight.

And then, we were surrounded by our followers, all trying to touch or hug us, screaming thank you, you are our saviours and so on. Suddenly I was lifted off my feet, and we were carried right in front of Becky’s house. “I told you so, I know them, they are my friends!” I heard Becky yell.

Back on our feet again, Gabriel held up his hands. “Thank you for your warm welcome,” he addressed the crowd. “Please listen, we are no heroes. We only did what we had to, what everybody would have done in this situation. We were lucky, and we had help from a Goblin called Boxburn in the end or we wouldn’t have succeeded.” Gabriel’s clever speech made me smile.

Waving at then, I also addressed them: “You are the real heroes here. You have done wonders with this city in the past few weeks, making it habitable again in such a short time. This is my home, too, so thank you, all of you, for trying to return Stirling to its former glory so fast.”

\----

My words resulted in more cheering, so loud that I almost missed the person running towards us with a gun in his hands. “How can you trust them! She is a Wraith, and he is a Dark Elf, they are vile creatures, they must be destroyed!” he screamed, brandishing his weapon at us.

Reacting instinctively, we raised our hands the moment he started shooting, forming a magic shield around ourselves that stopped the bullets in their tracks, making them fall harmlessly to the ground with a metallic click. When the magazine was empty, the attacker was quickly disabled by the crowd.

When we dropped the shield, a woman close to me started wailing: “My husband has been shot by that idiot, he’s bleeding to death, help, please!”

The bullet must have hit an artery because the man was bleeding profusely and was already unconscious. Gabriel was by his side in a second, ripping the pants from his upper leg, murmuring under his breath all the time. Checking on his soul, it was still firmly anchored in his body, so I started transferring energy to the man while Gabriel stopped the bleeding and closed the wound.

When the man opened his eyes, looking around in confusion, the crowd had formed a big circle around us, watching in fascination and disbelief. Looking at me, the woman questioned me: “It’s true, then, you are not Human? You are really a Wraith?” Nodding to her, the crowd fell silent and hate and fear washed over me.

\----

Standing tall, I faced them. If they couldn’t accept that I was different, then the world wasn’t ready for an open Interspecies Culture yet.

“You don’t know me. You’ve probably never met a Wraith before. All you know are old stories of evil assassins hiding in the shadows. I don’t deny that there are some among us that travel on dark paths, who have done dreadful things. But tell me, are there no Humans doing terrible things, too? Is the Human race completely without sin, that it may judge over my kind? I’m not evil, I’ve never hurt anyone in my life except for self-defence, and I’ve never killed anyone.”

Nobody moved, looking at me in rapt attention. I could feel Gabriel standing guard behind me, ready to raise the shield again to protect me, but that was not what I wanted.

Remembering my words to James, I continued: “I don’t want to be shunned and hated for the rest of my life. Scotland is my home, too, it belongs to all of us, the Humans, the Wraith, the Dark Elves, even to the Goblins. Nobody should ever have to hide anymore because of the race they belong to. We all should be judged only by our words and actions, not by prejudices passed down from generation to generation.”

Waiting for someone to throw the literal first stone, the man we had saved got up on shaky legs, moving in front of me. “She saved my life. She supported me with her own energy when my life was running out of me, while her husband stopped the bleeding and healed the wound. Would someone evil do this for another person? I would not be alive if it wasn’t for her, so you have to kill me first to get to her. I owe her my life!”

Slowly, one by one, people began to nod, acknowledging what we’d done. I felt the bad energies shift, like the sun breaking through the clouds after a thunderstorm. Then they started murmuring to each other, and Gabriel relaxed behind me, the danger had passed.

\----

A commotion in the crowd made me tense again. Two men pushed forward, holding a third, the gunman. “What shall we do with him?” one of them asked me. Was that a test?

Shaking my head, I replied: “That’s not for me to decide. We all live in and adhere to the laws of the Realm of Scotland. He should be committed to the police for his crime, but since I’m unharmed, I won’t press charges against him. I can’t speak for the real victim, though.” Satisfied with my answer, they left, taking the gunman with them.

Slowly, the crowd dissipated to small groups talking quietly to each other on their way home. Had I really reached them? Were the Humans able to understand, and to accept that they were not the only race living here? I wasn’t so sure, but it was a beginning, and the public vote on Friday would show if it had born fruit.

We were still standing there, Gabriel’s hands bloody from the man’s blood, when Becky rushed towards us again with Ange and Sally in her wake. “You were great!” she beamed at me, waving a smartphone. “And we have it all on video.”

Shaking her head at her daughter in anger, Ange invited us in. “You can wash yourself in the bathroom upstairs. I put the lunch in the oven, it should still be warm, even if the vegetables have probably turned to mush by now.”

\----

While Gabriel washed his bloody hands, I wondered why I didn’t have as much as a smudge on my fingers. I had touched the man, too.

Cleaned up, we finally sat down for lunch. Ange was right, the vegetables had indeed turned to mush, the chips weren’t crispy any longer and the stew lacked salt, but I didn’t care. Supporting the dying man had taken lots of energy that needed to be restored. Gabriel was eating heartily, too, after magically snatching the salt from the kitchen counter when nobody was looking.

Clearing the table, Ange muttered: “I’m sorry, this shouldn’t have happened.” Before I could reply, Becky spoke up. “Mum, it’s not your fault, it was me. I’m sorry, Saiya, I didn’t plan to put you in danger …”

“Maybe we should start at the beginning,” Sally interrupted. “We reopened the school last week, and I started working there until someone more qualified can take over. I’m no teacher but was a trained psychiatrist before the siege. I tried to cope with the traumas the kids had endured, making them talk about their lives. Some of them knew that Becky had been at Holyrood, so they asked her about it, and she told the whole story. Unfortunately, she didn’t omit anything …”

Starting to understand, I nodded: “She told them about the Stone of Scone, and about me.” I stated.

“They didn’t believe Becky at first, but they told their parents. And then your face showed up in the media as new Government Envoy and Wraith representative, and they started thinking differently. Becky thought maybe if you hugged her, the people wouldn’t believe that you are a Wraith, that’s why she came running. But when you put your shadow hand on the dying man, nobody doubted it anymore.”

Brow creasing, I looked in Gabriel’s direction, but he only shrugged. “Sorry, honey, but I was busy removing the bullet and stop the bleeding. I didn’t watch what you were doing, I only felt you support him.” Holding up the smartphone again, Becky said in a small voice: “Watch the video, it’s all there.”

\----

This was crazy! I watched myself with detached fascination. Had that really been me? Holding my ringed hand above the dying man at arm’s length, my shadow hand had first brushed his forehead before sinking into his chest. No bloody fingers that way, the logical part of me supplied, while the other writhed in terror at the revelation. If the crowd had really seen this, I had been lucky they hadn’t lynched me right away. “I really hope nobody else filmed this. If that ends up in the internet, I’m a dead Wraith, Government Envoy or not.”

After everything that had happened today, we didn’t dare walking home again, so we called Rymark and asked if he could pick us up. Actually, it was Isabella who arrived a short time later in a black BMW with tinted back windows, driving us home safely all the way into her garage. “You caused quite a commotion today,” she commented. “Word of you really being a Wraith is all over the city.”

I sighed. “We promised each other never to run away from a problem again, but this time, I feel like hiding.” I admitted. “Running won’t help,” Gabriel confirmed with a smile, pressing my hand. “Take a shower, change your clothes, have a drink, you’ll feel better afterwards,” Isabella commented, and of course she was right.

\----

Having gone to bed in the evening with a knot of dread and fear in my stomach, I still felt tired and exhausted when Isabella woke us early the next morning. “Please come down for breakfast as fast as possible, you have a visitor,” she told us through the guestroom door.

Arriving downstairs a few minutes later, I couldn’t believe my eyes. “Prime Minister James!” Gabriel exclaimed. “Rymark told me you brought yourself in quite a predicament, so it’s my turn to help you this time.” he greeted us.

“Please sit down, I need to explain a few things. And Ms Markbury, would you be so kind and bring us some breakfast, please?” James asked politely, sending her outside with a wave of his hand.

Pulling a pad out of his bag, he started to explain. “Most people don’t know, but there are hidden security cameras all around Holyrood. I know that it’s illegal to use any of the filmed material, but sometimes, I have scenes archived for sentimental reasons. You trusted me with one of your secrets, so I trust you with one of mine, then. Assuming your consent to use the scenes, I selected a few that will work in your favour, Saiya. Please watch.”

Gabriel and I watched the scenes from Holyrood play out in fascination. It started with me arguing with James to save Stirling, followed by Gabriel’s speech about revealing myself in the knowledge that it might kill me.

Next was my agreement to a suicide mission to find the Stone of Scone. The pictures weren’t the best and the sound was flat, but yes, all the scenes showed clearly that I had been willing to sacrifice myself for others.

“There is more, this time from a real camera, right before my speech to the people of Stirling.” James continued, selecting another file. The footage showed Gabriel and me, bloody and dirty, limping up to Stirling Castle right after we’d found the Stone, on our way to report back to James. We looked horrible! Then we could see James congratulating us to saving the city.

“The next is from the security cameras again,” James stated, selecting yet another file. It showed Gabriel and me signing the contracts for our jobs as Government Envoys, and my answer to his question why we were doing the job. Yes, the words still rang true, or I wouldn’t have repeated them yesterday afternoon.

“And the last one is for you and for the Goblins.” The fourth file showed my negotiation with Boxburn when he’d pleaded for help.

“I promised to support your plans to make Dark Elves and Wraith full-fledged members of the Realm of Scotland, and Stirling is the perfect testing ground. If the people of Stirling can learn to accept Goblins, Dark Elves, and Wraith in their midst, then Scotland can, too,” James finished.

Wow, I was baffled, and Gabriel was obviously also at a loss of words. Not able to say anything, I simply put my arm around James’s shoulders for a moment, eliciting raised eyebrows but no further comment.

And then, Rymark came running into the room with Isabella in his wake. “I got them!” he beamed. “What do you mean?” Gabriel asked. “The security videos from Stirling hospital,” Rymark exclaimed. “We visited Boxburn’s daughter and baby yesterday morning, taking Arreya with us. They described quite colourful how you saved the new-born Goblin from certain death, and they allowed us to use the material to help you.”

“And I talked to the man you saved from bleeding to death yesterday, and he was willing to make a statement in front of a camera,” Isabella chimed in.

\----

“All right, all this might actually turn the tables in my favour, but the vote that’s held tomorrow is for the Goblins, not for me!” I interrupted, looking in three puzzled faces afterwards.

Gabriel pulled me into his arms, whispering in my ear: “Still thinking of the others first, honey, aren’t you?” Shaking my head, I admitted: “No, right now I’m just not sure if I’m risking too much. That new-born Goblin, it was so fragile, his life hanging by a thread. I’m scared. Not for me, but for our child. Every time I go out there, I’m risking its life. Reason tells me the time is right, but I still want to run away and hide at Florin Castle.”

The others had obviously listened in on my words because James exclaimed: “You are pregnant? And you didn’t tell me? I’ll order a full security detail down here at once! I won’t risk you in front of a crowd. You will be guarded at all times, and we’ll broadcast everything on screens in the Castle’s courtyard.”

Turning to Rymark, he asked: “How many residents does Stirling count right now?” “Before the siege there were about 40.000, but right now, no more than 15.000. There are still many abandoned areas in the city,” Rymark replied.

“Announce a gathering at the courtyard for tomorrow afternoon, all citizens are required to attend. I will address them myself. All of this needs to be settled once and for all!” With those words, James strode from the room.

Still clinging to Gabriel, I started crying. My mind was awhirl with emotions I wasn’t able to control right now. I hated being pregnant! This wasn’t me. I’d always been able to focus on the important things, and now, I was a scared, emotional wreck.

Seeing the turmoil in my mind, Gabriel started rubbing my back, crushing me to his firm body in the meantime. “It’s all right, honey!” he whispered. “It’s only natural that you want to protect our child, but never doubt that you are still able to do what’s necessary when a crisis arises. You’ve demonstrated it several times in the last days. And I’m always there for you, too.”

“Then get her to the breakfast table, she needs to eat for two, now!” Isabella intervened. With a full stomach, I really did feel much better.

\----

Knowing that Gabriel felt torn apart between staying with me and helping James and Rymark organize everything for tomorrow, I asked Isabella if I could stay with her and then sent him on his way to help his colleagues.

“So, the stories are true. If you are pregnant, you really are his Fior Ghal,” Isabella stated when we were alone. “Actually, I didn’t believe Gabriel at first when he told me there was only one woman in the world for him, but when I touched you, I could feel his presence through you. I somehow wish it was possible between Humans.”

“But, don’t you love Rymark?” I asked. “Yes, I do, we share a bond, too, but we are still two separate persons. You only have to think of Gabriel and you know if he’s all right.”

Closing my eyes, I brushed lightly against Gabriel’s mind. He was busy talking to several men setting up a gigantic screen in the courtyard of Stirling Castle, so I withdrew again, not wanting to interrupt him.

“See, you just checked on him. I wish I could do that, too. I always get worried when he’s late for dinner.” Shaking my head, I admitted: “That’s not common among Fior Ghal’s either. Gabriel’s brother Michael and Violetta can pick up the other’s general feelings, but it’s highly unusual to be able to talk from mind to mind.”

“I don’t know why I’m getting more and more anxious about him every day,” she wondered, her hands brushing over her belly in an unconscious gesture. Could she be pregnant, too? Concentrating, I could see the energy patterns of her body quite clearly, and the bright red spot in her middle told me I was right. Isabella was pregnant.

“I guess that’s a normal reaction in our condition,” I said lightly, seeing her eyes grow round at the revelation. “You are not joking, are you? How did you …? No, don’t tell me, I wouldn’t understand it, anyway. Can you tell me if everything is all right?” she babbled nervously.

“No, I’m no healer. I’m not even sure if Gabriel could see anything this early. Do you have a doctor you trust in, or shall I ask Violetta to come around and check on you?”

“Who is this Violetta? A doctor or a relative? And where is this Florin Castle you mentioned? I’ve never heard that name before.” Oops, I was getting careless! “I’m sorry, I’m not supposed to tell, it might put you in danger at the moment. I don’t even know if Rymark knows …,” I mumbled, shaking my head. “And Violetta is a doctor and will soon be a relative when she’s married to Gabriel’s brother Michael. I could call her if you like.”

“I’d like that very much, thank you. Is Violetta a Wraith like you?” Isabella asked. “No, she’s a Dark Elf. I’ve known her only for a few weeks now, but she’s already like a sister to me. You’ll like her, too.” Calling Violetta might be a clever idea for tomorrow, anyway. It would be nice to have her here as backup, together with Michael.

\----

Returning to the guestroom, I settled myself on the comfortable bed to make the calls. After Michael and Violetta agreed to come at once, I decided to check on my Mum, calling Buchanan Castle. A familiar voice picked up, but it wasn’t my Mum or Dad, it was Gregory! “Saiya, nice to hear you!” he exclaimed. “Gregory? So, you followed my suggestion to visit Buchanan Castle, I’m glad about that. But what’s the matter, why do you answer my Dad’s phone?”

“I’m staying at the Buchanan guestroom right now, and your Mum and Dad have gone for a walk, leaving the phone on the table. I’m sorry, Saiya, but she’s not doing so well.”

“I know …,” I whispered, letting my shoulders drop. “I blocked out that problem, there was so much else to do, and she made her wish to let her go when the time had come quite clear.” “And you accepted it?” Gregory sounded doubtful. “You are not the kind of woman that gives up so fast, you’ll find a way, I’m sure! Maybe you just need to talk to someone with a unique perspective.” Saying goodbye, he left me to ponder that thought.

\----

Forcing my mind to return to the present, I noticed a small piece of paper sticking out of the flap of my smartphone cover. The coordinates Boxburn had given me. Shouldn’t he be here tomorrow? Had he been notified about the vote?

Sticking to protocol, I called Gabriel on his smartphone to ask him about it instead of sending a thought. The answer turned out as expected, nobody, including me, had thought about telling the Goblins, and it was unknown if Arreya had told her husband.

All right then. Time was of essence, and everybody was busy except me. Making myself comfortable on the bed, I knew what to do next. I had jumped into Dark Elves, and Wraith, and Humans, let’s try Goblin, now. Remembering the feel of Boxburn’s mind when he’d touched me at Holyrood, I jumped. Or rather tried to jump, but it didn’t work. He was either too far away, or his mind was too different from mine.

Trying Arreya, the transfer was immediate, so my abilities were restricted by distance or strength, then. _Don’t be scared, this is Saiya. I wouldn’t contact you this way if it wasn’t necessary. I can’t visit you directly, because there’s a security detail guarding the house. I need to know if Boxburn has been notified about the vote tomorrow. I think he should be here for it. Can you contact him somehow? I’ll get on it right away!_ was the short reply.

I withdrew again as fast as possible, hoping I hadn’t given her too much of a headache. Her mind had balked at the intrusion and I felt bad about it.

\----

Did good intentions always justify the means? I wasn’t so sure about it. How had the Wraith handled those things in former times? There was still so much about my ancestors I didn’t know. Checking the time, lunch was still two hours away. Enough to visit Alistair again.

The Refuge was buzzing with life this time, I could feel it, although nobody could be seen in Alistair’s living room. Knowing he’d notice my presence soon enough, I watched the museum’s visitors through the window. Every time one of them brushed his fingers across the stone, I felt the energies ripple through me.

I hadn’t known that people were allowed to touch the stone and wondered if they could feel it on the outside, too. Many whispered wishes for health, money or relationships or told about their worries, some pleas giving me a lump in my throat. How did the inhabitants of the Refuge handle this, and could they all watch what was outside? I had to ask Alistair about it.

“Saiya, welcome back!” Alistair greeted me, striding into the room. Greeting him in return, I asked for a tour of the Refuge. He’d never told me how the others lived here, I’d only seen his living room so far.

It was impressing. Every family had their own personal apartment with windows, just like at Florin or Buchanan Castle. There was a Gathering Hall, but no sanitary facilities or a dining room, of course. About one hundred and twenty families lived in here, making it about three hundred souls altogether. and there was room for more. The Refuge had been designed for at least five hundred souls, the inhabitants having expected others to join them at a later time but that never happened.

Those unused apartments were empty, but Alistair explained they’d be equipped the moment somebody claimed them as their own. If I wanted, I could reserve one and live here when my corporeal life was over, he grinned.

He’d probably considered it a joke, but I realised he’d just given my Mum a way out. “Thank you,” I whispered, flinging my arms around his neck. “What for?” he prompted, looking puzzled.

Sometime later, I had explained everything to him, and most of my questions had been answered. The only one he had no answer for was the one I had originally come here for. Did good intentions always justify the means? It was a matter of personality, he’d answered. But he’d be willing to hold Wraith history courses for those interested in our past. And I should bring my Mum along next time, show the opportunity to her.

Feeling much better, I was just about to leave when Gabriel showed up, surprising us. “Isabella found you lifeless on the bed and panicked,” he explained. “And you made it here on your own?” Alistair sounded baffled, looking from Gabriel to me and back in shock.

“A thousand years must have changed both species more than I thought possible,” he explained. “Your energy patterns, they have merged completely. The moment you arrived here, they became one, and even before, there was a connection I could see, like a lifeline connecting you with your rings acting as a conductor.”

“I didn’t really think about what I was doing, I just followed Saiya, not knowing where I’d end up, although I could have guessed,” Gabriel explained. “But we should get back now, or Rymark and Isabella will have a heart attack.” “Thank you again, Alistair! and next time, I’ll bring a visitor,” I smiled.

\----

When I opened my eyes again, I found myself on the bed cradled in Gabriel’s arms. “Thank God you’re back!” Isabella exclaimed. “You scared me to death, finding you like this! And your guests have arrived.” Well, I hadn’t planned on staying that long, but it was dangerous to lose oneself in the timelessness of the refuge.

“She’s fine,” a smiling Violetta stated, stepping close, letting her hand hover over my body without touching. Mellie’s lessons had been successful, then.

“You’re here already?” I began, while Gabriel said, “What are you doing here?” “Saiya called us as backup,” Michael explained, hugging his older brother in his typical bear hug. “Mum and Dad have returned to Florin Castle at last, taking over your administrative duties, Gabriel! And Gregory is visiting Buchanan Castle keeping Saiya’s parents company, so we were free to leave right after Saiya called.”

“Oh Michael, why don’t you just print handouts about our family homes? You never learned to be confidential,” Gabriel grumbled. “You mean, you still didn’t tell your oldest Human friend? Sometimes I don’t understand you at all, brother. But since I’ve spilled the news, why don’t we tell them the rest of the story at lunch?”


	42. The Vote

**42 (The Vote)**

Sitting down for lunch with James joining us shortly after, our mixed band of Humans, Dark Elves and one Wraith was soon brought up to date. Sated and all questions answered, James rose from his chair.

“I have an announcement to make. You all know the plan to hold a vote about the return of the Goblins as citizens of Stirling tomorrow. Given the circumstances, the plans have changed. This is not just about the Goblins anymore, it’s about Interspecies Relationships in general. My plan is to make Stirling an Interspecies Protectorate open to all four races. Everybody registering at the Embassy in Stirling will have equal rights, and equal duties, and will all adhere to the laws of the Realm of Scotland.

Rymark, you will remain the Human Governor. Gabriel, Saiya, since you’ve already planned to live here and open an Embassy for Dark Elves and Wraith, you will also be the Dark Elf and Wraith Governors in addition to being Envoys for Interspecies Relationships already. Arreya has assured me that Boxburn will arrive shortly and will accede to being Goblin Governor.

You will all need to work together to succeed. I leave the details up to you. Please prepare your presentations and speeches for tomorrow, the gathering will be held in the Castle’s courtyard at 4:00 pm. The final decision is still up to the residents of Stirling, they have to agree to this.

Please, make this work! If we fail, this will not only be the end of my career, but it will also end the chance of a united Realm of Scotland for a long time.”

Finishing his plea, James looked into six sober faces. He’d given us the chance to achieve what we had wanted all along, but the pressure on our shoulders was enormous.

\----

Returning to the Castle with James, Rymark and Gabriel, Boxburn was already waiting for us in the main hall. He’d been briefed by Arreya and was grinning happily at us.

Seated on the conference table discussing strategies for tomorrow, his insights surprised us. “Shouldn’t we stand together and make one presentation for all, instead of separating it into four?” He was right of course, we should stand as one, working towards the same goal.

Hours later, night had fallen outside, and we were tired but happy, our work finished for today. The small stage that had been set up in one corner of the courtyard was easy to secure and held enough room for the five of us, with sight and sound transferred to screens for all to see.

A few scenes had been added to James’s former presentation, showing part of the video Becky had made of our healing the shot man, and an interview with him afterwards. We had also managed to record the memory-holograms I’d shown to Isabella, bearing witness of the help Boxburn had been in securing the Stone of Scone, the rescue and following gratitude of the Goblin families, a view of the clean Goblin living quarters and of course Arreya’s words about Ghrashbreg’s bad influence.

Crates of envelopes with ballot papers were waiting to be distributed to all entering the courtyard tomorrow. Now all we needed was a good night’s sleep and luck for tomorrow, but we were all confident we’d done our best.

\----

Getting ready the next morning, time had flown by and the citizens of Stirling began arriving in the courtyard early after lunch. At ten to 4 pm, 15.873 residents had been counted, searched for weapons, given an envelope, and admitted into the courtyard. The mass of people scared me to death, being close to them and having to talk to them even more, and I was glad I didn’t have to do it alone.

Rymark was wearing a black suit, white shirt, and tie, while Gabriel and I had donned the ceremonial robes again. Boxburn was clad in a clean, black and brown leather attire, sporting a jewelled ceremonial dagger on his hip stating his regency of the Filit Goblin Clan.

\----

Stepping out on the stage to face the crowd at 4:00 o’clock sharp, James held up his arms and everybody fell quiet.

“Citizens of Stirling, you have gathered here today for the public vote of making the city of Stirling an Interspecies Protectorate including Humans, Dark Elves, Wraith and Goblins. Representatives of each new species will now present themselves and their merits for your evaluation. If you accept them in your midst, you will be the pioneers enabling them to become full-fledged members of the Realm of Scotland.

Dark Elves, Wraith and Goblins have all been inhabitants of the Realm for all of documented history, but as minorities they have never been legalized and lived their lives in the shadows, feared and persecuted for being different. It’s time to settle those differences, to embrace the powers they have to offer to the benefit of all of Scotland. Watch and listen closely, and don’t let your decision be coloured by old prejudices.”

Pausing to let his words sink in, he then continued:

“Please welcome with me Rymark, Human Governor of Stirling, Gabriel de Florinville, Dark Elf Representative and Envoy for Interspecies Relationships, Saiya Buchanan de Florinville, Wraith Representative and Envoy for Interspecies Relationships, and Boxburn, Regent of the Filit Goblin Clan.”

Stepping forward hand in hand, the last name evoked screams of hatred and anger, and some people started throwing raw eggs, rotten tomatoes, or empty bottles in our direction. Having expected this reaction, the objects dropped harmlessly in front of our feet, stopped by the shield Gabriel and I had raised for protection before stepping on stage.

Calmly letting the rantings run their course, I wondered how they had managed to smuggle all this stuff through security, something I was sure wouldn’t have happened with a mixed security crew.

\----

After the commotion had subsided, Rymark stepped forward, addressing the crowd.

“You all know me by now, I’m Stirling’s Human Governor. I know it’s a big step, but I’m willing to share my job, and my city, with friends. Friends that are different from myself.

I’ve known Gabriel de Florinville for about ten years now, and he’s never been anything but helpful and kind to those in need. You all know what he did for Stirling, not even claiming glory for it. But despite all his Dark Elf powers, he couldn’t have done it without Saiya Buchanan and her unique abilities.”

Nodding in my direction, he addressed me directly:

“Saiya, I’m sorry about the way I treated you when I learned what you are. When I thought you were Human, I saw you as kind and caring and selfless, always thinking of others first. The moment I knew you were a Wraith, my view changed, coloured by personal experience as well as prejudice. But you didn’t hate me for it. Instead, you accepted all the hurt and fear and hate I flung in your face. I know you even felt guilty for something you hadn’t done, even apologizing for it.”

Turning back to the crowd, he continued:

“Her peaceful reaction made me re-evaluate my view. There is no such thing as an evil race, there are only evil individuals in every race, even in mine. I couldn’t hold it against Saiya, she hadn’t even been born when it happened. I’m glad she’s seeing me as a friend now despite all that has happened in the last seven weeks we’ve known each other.”

Wow, that hadn’t been in the script, and I hadn’t been aware that he felt that way about me.

“I can’t tell you much about Boxburn, I’m afraid, but I got to know his family better in the last two days. He has a caring, well organized wife and a wonderful daughter, and a new-born grandson who has been named Saiyan Gabriel after his saviours. But we also have evidence of his frank character, doing the right thing in demanding times. So please, watch our presentation and evaluate with an open heart and mind, you may ask questions later.”

\----

Turning around, he pressed the play button.

Eyes fixed on the screen, the rapt audience watched, the murmurs getting louder and louder with every scene. Silence fell when Ghrashbreg tried to crown himself with the Stone of Scone, followed by breathtakingly loud cheers and applause when Boxburn’s action freed Stirling from Goblin rule.

I guess we could have stopped the video then, because I felt the heated atmosphere shift towards acceptance of the Goblins.

The Dark Elves had never been a problem, so the only undecided part was the Wraith. Fear started rising up in the crowd when my shadow hand stabilized the wounded man.

Putting an arm around my shoulder, Gabriel barely stopped me from running away, the fear and hatred from more than 15.000 people made me stagger backwards with tears springing to my eyes. And then, a shrill voice rose over the murmur.

“You idiots, can’t you see she’s helping him? She’s never done anything except help others, and you still fear her? I wouldn’t be alive if it wasn’t for her, and so would my Mum. Actually, we’d all be dead, and Stirling would have been bombed to rubble if it wasn’t for her!”

Becky to the rescue! I could see her small figure push through the crowd towards us, scrambling up the side of the slightly raised stage with Ange in tow. “Saiya, I won’t let them hurt you!” she yelled, flinging herself into my arms once again, then turning around as if to shield my body with hers.

Spurred by her gesture, the man we had saved pushed himself up on stage as well, standing at my side.

All the way in front was a small boy looking at me intently with creased brows. He looked familiar somehow. Waving at him, I could see sudden recognition in his eyes, and then he pulled himself up, coming carefully closer. “That was you, wasn’t it? You prevented the man from taking my tomatoes. Without your help, my sister would have starved, thank you.”

Next was one of Marrock’s former employees. “She supplied the intelligence to keep Marrock’s supply routes safe from the Goblins. Without her, there would have been even less to eat!” he stated.

More and more familiar faces were pushing forward to stand in front of the stage, facing the crowd. One of them started waving the voting envelope. “You have my vote, I’ll support you!” the man announced. and then, all hell broke loose, people waving their envelopes, cheering to us all.

\----

When the noise had died down, a man wearing a badge reading “PRESS,” stepped forward, carrying a microphone.

“The Goblins have already returned to the city, but there are no Wraith or Dark Elves living here. If this is going to work, we’ll need some of them living here, what do you plan to do about that?”

Stepping forward, Gabriel had the answer ready.

“My wife Saiya and I will live here in Stirling, and we will open up an Embassy for Dark Elves and Wraith. We are certain there are more of our species hidden all over Scotland, and we ask of them to come to Stirling, get registered as citizens of the Realm of Scotland, and maybe live here with us. Two thirds of the city are still deserted, there should be enough room for those wishing to join us here.”

“What about public facilities? Every species has unique needs for schools, hospitals, eating requirements and so on. Wha’s your plan here?”

I was ready to answer this one.

“We are not that different from each other at all. We all eat the same food, drink the same water, speak the same language.

One wing of Stirling General Hospital has been converted to a Goblin facility in a hurry already with no trouble, the requirements being almost identical. It’s not much difference with Dark Elves or Wraith either. We hope for doctors of all species working there in the future, so the patients can profit from the different abilities of all four races.

Schools will be mixed classes, as the school requirements for those living in the Realm of Scotland are standardized throughout the country.

As for the police, we hope there will be enough applicants for mixed crews, security patrols should consist of at least two different species at all times.”

Rymark taking the lead again, he asked the crowd if there were any more questions, but it seemed like the citizens were at a loss of words right now.

\----

“All right, then take out your ballot paper, make your mark in a voting booth and put it in one of the guarded ballot boxes at the exit. You will be informed of the outcome the moment all votes have been counted. Thank you for your cooperation.”

Watching the crowd queue in two orderly lines left and right of the exit, I finally realized it was over. I was absolutely sure we’d win with 70% positive votes at least if I could rely on the feelings I picked up from the crowd. We’d done it. Now we only had to get Wraith and Dark Elves to settle here and mix with each other.

Drunk from all the positive emotions I couldn’t block out any longer I started giggling, hugging first Gabriel, then Rymark and even Boxburn in the process.


	43. Rescue

**43 (Rescue)**

Floating on an emotional high, I almost collapsed when I heard my Dad scream inside my head all of the sudden. _Saiya, you need to come at once, your Mum, she’s asked for you, she’s dying!_ I hadn’t even known my father was capable of talking telepathically over such a distance, but Gabriel had paled visibly at the scream, too, so it had been for real.

I wasn’t able to move, no sound coming out of my mouth. Lifting me into his arms, Gabriel whispered: “Jump, I’ll get your body to Buchanan Castle as fast as possible.” And then he started running, leaving the others standing in stunned silence, yelling “Buchanan Castle, now!” to Violetta on his way out.

\----

Leaving my body in his care, I concentrated on my Mum and jumped. Having intruded in several minds by now, my Mum felt wrong, and I could feel her holding on with all her might. Had she even noticed my appearance inside her head?

_Mum? I’m here. Saiya? You are inside my head, how? I’ll explain later, I’m here to get you to safety. Please tell Dad he has to keep your body alive until Gabriel has arrived, or my shadow will be lost. And tell him also he can visit you later, I promise._

I knew she didn’t understand a thing, but she repeated my words to my Dad sitting on the side of her bed crying. _We should go now. Hold onto me, Mum, and don’t be afraid._ Grabbing her soul, I pulled her with me, only opening my eyes again at her exclamation. “Where are we? What is this place? Am I dead now? If I am, why does it feel … like coming home?”

We had ended up in Alistair’s living room again, and this time he’d noticed our arrival immediately. “Welcome to the Refuge Ms Buchanan, you must be Saiya’s mother. I’m Alistair.” He looked at her with creased brows, making me shake my head in response. “She’s here to stay.” I still didn’t know how, but he’d known her body was dying the moment she’d arrived.

“You’ll need to choose your new quarters, then,” he said neutrally, taking my Mum by the hand. Looking confused, she let herself be pulled along the hall until we ended up in front of one of the empty apartments. “Please step inside and think about what it should look like,” Alistair informed her. Then he opened the door and gently pushed her inside.

We remained outside. “I’m sorry, Saiya,” he said, taking me in his arms like a father. Shaking my head, I swallowed my tears. “She’s safe now, that’s all that counts. And Dad and I can visit her whenever we like.”

The door opened again. “Come in, this is incredible,” she called, grinning at us. Stepping inside, I was – home? Home in the cottage in Milton, where they had lived as poor farmers employees. “Why here?” I whispered. “Because the time I spent here with you and Nathan was the happiest of my life.” Hugging her, we both started crying happily.

\----

And then, a bolt of energy hit me, making me gasp and stagger back in shock. At the same time, my Mum’s shadow form started glowing, growing more substantial. “No!” A scream escaped my lips. It could only mean one thing: her physical body had died.

Still completely shocked, I watched Gabriel appear out of thin air with my Dad in tow. “If this is some Dark Elf trick, I’ll flay your hide for making fun of my pain,” I heard him grumble before looking around in wonder.

“Martha, my beautiful Martha, you are really here!” he exclaimed, and then he kissed her in a way that made me blush and turn around to give them privacy, noticing that Alistair had left quietly.

“He didn’t believe me,” Gabriel stated, cradling me in his arms. “Of course he didn’t. You are a Dark Elf, you shouldn’t be able to separate your soul,” I mumbled into his chest.

“Actually, I wasn’t sure if I’d make it this far, and then your shadow slammed through me and into your body, flooding us with energy, making it easy as an evening stroll.”

“I felt it, too. I hadn’t even known what I was missing before it was returned to me, no, to us. You must have supported me with your energy the whole time.”

He only smiled at me before kissing me deeply. “We should leave them alone,” he whispered, turning his head in my parents’ direction. “But my Dad can’t stay here infinitely, or his body will die. He needs to set a timer of some sort to pull him back in time,” I intervened.

Shaking his head, Gabriel laughed. “It’s not dangerous for a few hours, and we’ll get him back for dinner. We can discuss the rest with him, then. Now, let’s leave them alone, please!” he insisted, zapping out and taking me with him all by himself.

\----

“They are back!” I heard Violetta exclaim the moment I returned to my body. I was lying on a hospital bed in Gabriel’s arms once again, the dead body of my Mum in the bed next to us, my Dad’s body slumped lifeless in a chair next to her. I felt weird, as if bursting from the inside from too much shadow.

Getting up, I couldn’t believe my eyes. One corner of the room was packed with people. I could see Gregory talking to Rymark and Isabella, and Michael to James and Boxburn.

“Are you out of your mind, bringing them all here!” I snapped at Gabriel. Grinning sheepishly, he shrugged. “They followed me here, I could do nothing about it. James just sped up when he saw my car vanishing through the veil, almost ramming me from behind. And I had other things on my mind than diverting him from following at that moment.”

“And he had to take Rymark, Isabella and Boxburn with him …,” I sighed. What a mess. “After this, I need to talk to Dad, and Thomas, about dropping the veil of Buchanan Castle altogether. But it would mean exposing all Wraith to the world. If we do that, those wanting to stay hidden must be allowed to take refuge at Florin Castle. Maybe we can designate an empty wing as Wraith Wing,” I stated, making Gabriel nod in response.

After heaving my Dad on the empty bed, we ushered our guests back to the Main Hall. Before I could say a word, James stepped to my side. “I’m sorry! I know it wasn’t right to do this, and I shouldn’t have brought the others with me. I hope you can forgive me my curiosity, but when you fainted, and Gabriel started running, yelling to Violetta and Michael, I couldn’t stop myself, and I couldn’t stop them, either.”

Shaking my head, I replied: “Let’s talk about it later, the damage is already done. The extent depends on the outcome of the Stirling vote and if those three are able to keep a secret. Do you know anything, yet?”

“The last extrapolation they sent to my smartphone said about 80% voted yes for the Interspecies Protectorate at about 70% counted votes. So, it looks like you got what you wanted. Congratulations!”

“I’m sorry I don’t feel like celebrating right now. Let’s wait for the final count, and then you can do something for me if you like.”

Pulling up his eyebrows, James didn’t say anything, so I continued: “I’ll call a gathering, and you can tell the result to inhabitants of Buchanan Castle yourself. They know your face, they will believe you if you tell them they don’t have to live as outlaws any more, that they can legally register as citizens of the Realm of Scotland now as soon as the embassy has opened.”

Taking in a deep breath, James gasped: “You mean, this castle is inhabited?” “Who do you think rebuilt it in the last seven years?” I replied, turning to the others to let him ponder the question.

\----

“Milady Saiya?” A soft voice behind me made me turn around. “Would you and your friends like to join us for dinner, it’s 8:00 pm already.” “Mathilda, thank you, you are heaven sent! I’m hungry as a horse. Please lead the way!” Waving at the others, I yelled: “Dinner is ready!” before following Mathilda to the dining hall.

The benches were almost empty, but the few scattered Wraith still sitting there all rose up at my appearance, bowing deep. “Oh please, you don’t have to do that, I’m not your Lady!” I sighed.

After they had seated themselves again, I led our small group to an empty table in the corner. Turning aroud, I noticed that one of the men had remained standing, watching me intently. He looked familiar, and he seemed to know me.

“Saiya? Oh my God, the little Wraith child from Stirling was you!” “Phil!” I exclaimed, my mind having finally made the connection. “Wow!” escaped his lips. “You never told me your last name.” “I didn’t know it was of any importance back then,” I replied. “But, you are Lord Buchanan’s daughter!” he whispered in shock. “I didn’t know that, either, until a few weeks ago.” “You look much improved,” he grinned, gesturing at the ceremonial robe I was still wearing.

The room had fallen silent, all listening mesmerised to our conversation. I heard Gabriel getting up to stand behind me and putting his ringed hand on my shoulder, making Phil gasp in response. “So the rumors are true, you are married to a Dark Elf,” he stammered, taking a step backwards.

“Gabriel, this is Phil, the Wraith that helped me in Stirling when I was a child,” I introduced them. “Pleased to meet you, and thank you for taking care of her,” Gabriel answered, smiling at him, holding out his hand on purpose. I heard Phil swallow hard. What would he do now?

Nodding to him, I dared him to touch my husband, and with a leap of faith, Phil shook Gabriel’s hand. I closed off my perception, not wanting to know what was communicated between them at that moment, but Phil’s reaction said it all. Looking at his hand in wonder, he exclaimed: “Wow, you feel almost like a Wraith!”

The tension in the air lifted when our dinner was served, and we sat down again on the table while Phil was still talking to his friends. “Did you shield?” I asked Gabriel, curiosity getting the better of me. Shaking his head, he replied: “No, I didn’t need to. My energies are half Wraith now, as yours are half Dark Elf, and he felt that. I felt different, but it didn’t repel him.

And now he’s telling his friends that Wraith and Dark Elves can touch. This will make our efforts to reunite our species easier.” Pulling him toward me and kissing him passionately, I breathed. “Yes, let’s show them as often as possible that there’s nothing to fear about Dark Elves.”

\----

We were still kissing when James’s smartphone started ringing. “Yes, that’s good news, thank you!” we heard him say. “All votes have been counted, and the result is 83% positive!” he announced. “I guess you have to prepare a speech, then,” I grinned, making him groan. “It’s 9:00 pm, can we do this tomorrow, I’m shagged,” he asked.

I had no chance to answer, because at that moment my Dad entered the room. He looked pale, but also curiously satisfied. Wordless, he seated himself next to me and started pushing food into his mouth.

“Are you all right, Dad?” I finally asked. Still not saying anything, he took me into his arms, squeezing tight. I could see a single tear sliding down his cheek, his voice full of emotion catching in his throat. “Thank you, for everything! It’s incredible, a dream come true!”

Taking him by the shoulders, I looked into his eyes. “Please, don’t lose yourself in there. Don’t forget to return to your body regularly, it takes lots of energy to go there, and I don’t want to lose you to the Refuge yet, too. I need you, here, among the living. Buchanan Castle needs you!” Nodding, he pushed yet another forkfull of food into his mouth.

Sated and finally looking up, my Dad seemed to notice the others sitting quietly at the table for the first time. Turning to me with creased brows, his mood shifting from bliss to anger in a second, he snapped angrily: “So much for keeping this place a secret, Saiya. Humans, and a Goblin? I know there have been strange things going on in your life, but this?”

Getting up, Prime Minister James addressed my Dad. “Lord Buchanan, it’s my fault, I brought them here. Saiya and Gabriel took the chance to confide in me, and I didn’t take the need for secrecy seriously enough. Please forgive me.”

Also rising, my Dad bowed deeply in front of James. “Prime Minister! I didn’t recognize you, I’m sorry. But … if you’re here, that means you know … what Saiya is, what we are …” he stammered.

“Certainly!” James replied. “But you don’t seem to know what these two have been up to in the last weeks. I guess they have much to explain now. I’d really like to stay, but I have a speech to prepare for tomorrow, and it’s late, and I’m tired, and I still have to drive back to Holyrood.” Turning into the perfect host, my Dad replied with a smile: “Then you have to stay the night, of course.”


	44. Speeches

**44 (Speeches)**

After expressing the wish to return to Stirling for the night, Gabriel had reluctantly handed his car keys to Rymark, so he could return home with Isabella, taking Boxburn with them, making them promise to keep quiet about Buchanan Castle before they were allowed to leave.

Not being interested in politics, Michael and Violetta had excused themselves for the night, which left James, my Dad, Gregory, Gabriel, and me sitting in the Buchanan living room discussing politics. My Dad had really lived in a bubble since my Mum’s return a tenday ago, making it a lengthy affair to explain everything we had achieved so far.

Shaking his head, he’d muttered: “I can’t believe it,” several times. “So, you wish for all Wraith to register themselves as legal citizens and live in Stirling? What about here, I don’t want to leave!”

Shaking my head, I explained again: “I’d like all of us to register as citizens of the Realm of Scotland, but they don’t have to live there if they don’t want to. I hope there will be enough to dare the step, though. We need an active Wraith presence in Stirling. I had hoped the younger ones or those without families would be willing to come live there, mingle with the Dark Elves, find their Fior Ghal’s …” I let the sentence fade out.

“The same applies to the Dark Elves as well,” Gabriel continued. “We need to convince as many as possible to follow us to Stirling, or all our efforts will have been for nothing.” Turning to James, he reasserted his trust in him, despite of what had happened. “Make your speech a good one, and when you’ve convinced the Wraith at Buchanan Castle, then we’ll take you with us to talk to the Dark Elves at Florin Castle as well.”

Paling visibly, James shook his head. “After what I’ve done, I’m not worthy of your trust.” “We can blindfold you, so you don’t know where to enter the veil,” I suggested, making him nod and relax, then he excused himself to the de Florinville guestroom to work on his speech. We used the Buchanan one again since Gregory had applied to stay here longer and had gotten his own apartment by now.

\----

After a short night and an early breakfast, James addressed the gathered Wraith at 10:00 am in the main hall. I had never seen him so nervous before. Beads started to form on his forehead as he addressed the crowd:

“I’m not sure if you know why I’m here, or even who I am. I’m James, Prime Minister of the Realm of Scotland, and I am here today because one of you, Saiya Buchanan de Florinville, and her husband Gabriel de Florinville, have achieved something within the last seven weeks that no one deemed possible.

Having freed Stirling from Goblin rule, they didn’t sit back to sun themselves in glory. No, they set themselves an even greater task. I was told that you’ve all gathered here because you believe in the vision of reuniting Wraith and Dark Elves.

Saiya and Gabriel have paved the way for all of you to do this openly. Since yesterday, Stirling has the status of an Interspecies Protectorate for Humans, Wraith, Dark Elves and Goblins.

Everybody registering as residents of the Realm of Scotland at the new Wraith Embassy in Stirling will be granted amnesty for all crimes committed as outlaws. With your registration, you agree to live under the laws of the Realm of Scotland, including legal papers and all that comes with it. It will enable you to live freely without having to fear persecution for what you are any more.”

The applause of the crowd made it impossible to hear his next words. Raising his hands, the crowd fell silent again and James continued.

“Theoretically, you can live anywhere with those papers, but I ask of you to stay within the Protectorate for your own safety, until all of Scotland has accepted the changes. Be assured we’re working on overcoming all prejudices against your kind, and the best way to do so is to make Stirling work. Thank you for listening, and please spread the word to those Wraith living outside Buchanan Castle as well.”

Another hurricane of applause followed his words, and I could see James take a deep breath. He had done it!

Stepping forward, they looked at me expectantly. “The Embassy hasn’t opened yet, so please be patient. Think about what you want to do, what you want to bring with you, what kind of housing you need. I’m sure we’ll find a way to make this work. We can give you the address right now, but it’s going to be inside our house in Stirling, and we haven’t even moved in, yet. You will be notified the moment we have everything set up. We have to move on to Florin Castle now, the Dark Elves need to hear the good news, too.”

Leaving the hall with James, we let my Dad, Violetta, and Michael cope with further questions, promising the latter to pick them up again on our way back, since Michael’s SUV had been left behind in Stirling. Giving his car keys to Gabriel, James seated himself in the back. “Tell me when I have to close my eyes, I better not know how to find Florin Castle on my own.” “Soon,” I grinned. “And thanks for the great speech!”

\----

Exiting Milton, I told James to close his eyes. I knew he was anxious to see for himself, so I asked Gabriel to pull over the moment we were through the veil. “You can open your eyes now, and please sit up front, so you can admire the view.” I said, getting out to change places.

Seeing it with his own eyes the first time, James gasped and stared. It was almost noon, and the sunrays reflecting from the polished white marble had evoked a glowing halo of light around it. The view was breathtakingly beautiful.

“Let’s get going,” Gabriel prompted, getting out only to seat himself in the back. “We are right on time to get lunch and tell everybody eating to spread the word that a gather will be held at 1:00 pm in the main auditorium.

I looked at Gabriel with creased brows, but James only nodded for me to take the driver’s seat. “I’m curious if they managed to implement your fingerprint access at the gate by now,” Gabriel explained.

Entering the castle’s garage without any incidents, I parked in Gabriel’s momentarily abandoned parking spot close to the elevators.

\----

Still wearing the ceremonial robes, we knew we’d draw attention to us right away, especially with a Human in tow. So, we decided to take the stairs to the dining hall instead, entering through a small back door. But it was no use. One of the kitchen crew recognised us right away, yelling “They are back, and they brought a guest,” to everybody already seated and waiting for lunch.

“Please, calm yourselves,” Gabriel’s voice carried through the hall although he spoke quietly, a trick I still hadn’t figured out. “We will gather at 1:00 pm in the main auditorium, please tell everybody. All questions have to wait until then, please enjoy your meal now.”

Seating ourselves at a small separated table, we were soon joined by Thomas, Lily and Mellie. “Welcome to Florin Castle,” Thomas welcomed James, shaking his hand. “Nathan has already informed me about the great speech you’ve given at Buchanan Castle, so I hope you can repeat it here, too.”

Turning to me then, he carefully put his hand on my shoulder. “Saiya, I’m so sorry it didn’t work out better after everything you risked for her. Nathan told me that Martha has died yesterday.” Nodding, I put my hand on his. _She’s not really dead, you know. Her soul is safe in the Refuge. We can explain later if you like,_ I told him, adding a picture of my Mum and Dad kissing in the Refuge.

Sucking in a sharp breath, he nodded tensely and then seated himself next to me, holding my gaze the whole time. “Nathan tried to explain but I thought he was hallucinating. I didn’t believe him. Thank you for showing me, however you do that.”

“It’s incredible, isn’t it,” James said with a wide grin on his face. “Whatever she showed you, it feels like magic!”

“Wraith magic, yes, and we didn’t even know they possessed any abilities except separating their shadow. So much knowledge has been lost over the centuries, what a pity,” Thomas replied.

\----

Finishing our lunch, we made our way to the main auditorium just in time. It was already packed with Dark Elves, the number of them making James gasp. “How many are there? I knew of about 50 registered ones in the Realm of Scotland, but I never expected this!” he exclaimed, extending his arms, and letting his gaze wander over the crowd. “More than 500 here, and about the same number all over Scotland again,” I answered, seeing him pale.

Yes, we’d left him in the dark about the total numbers. I’d never considered it of any importance, there were still so few of us compared to the Humans it never crossed my mind that it would make a difference if there were 50 or 500.

Stepping on the stage, Thomas called for silence, introducing our guest. Using almost the same words as before, the Dark Elves also cheered and clapped at James’s words. The only thing different was that James didn’t consider it important to ask that they’d settle only in Stirling at first. Nobody would shun a Dark Elf, it almost made me feel jealous.


	45. Community

**45 (Community)**

Returning to our new home in Stirling was almost an anti-climax. The next weeks were filled with getting our mansion furnished and habitable and setting up the Embassy. Until then, Gabriel and I had set up camp at the Castles, giving the inhabitants a chance to apply for citizenship without leaving the safety of their veiled homes.

About half of Buchanan Castle’s Wraith population wanted to move to Stirling, with Phil and his pals right up in front of the line. About two thirds of Florin Castle was thinking about it as well, among them Violetta, Michael, and Mellie.

Soon, the deserted areas of the city bustled with new life. Houses were renovated or torn down and rebuild, the new ones standing on indestructible Goblin foundations.

The Dark Elves checked the buildings still standing for structural integrity, making then safe again by magically sealing small cracks and fissures, or securing those working at heights with magical tethers for additional safety.

The Wraith helped retrieve items buried underneath the rubble, returning lost heirloom to grateful families. They also repaired broken sewer- and waterpipes by simply slipping in, sealing them from inside.

The videos from James’s speeches had been uploaded and shared in the internet in the hope to reach even those living far away in the more rural areas of the Realm. Slowly, people from all over Scotland started dropping by, some late at night, still fearing to be recognized or attacked, some in Human guises they had worn for years. They all left our little Embassy with happy, smiling faces and legal papers in their pockets.

Many of the Dark Elves returned to their homes in other cities and villages, now proudly displaying pointed ears and violet eyes and finally able to use their full potential at work without fear of being unmasked. Those who stayed liked to set up little shops, working as goldsmith and other crafts, or opening boutiques for elven clothes.

Most Wraith came to stay, settling in the rebuild houses or right outside Stirling on small farms, producing food for the growing city. Those having lived in hiding all of their life were given the opportunity to go to school learning to read and write or get other education that would enable them to get a job and earn their living in the near future.

The Goblins had built a new entrance to the Castle’s catacombs, the exit being near the cave Gabriel and I had hidden ourselves inside a lifetime ago. They had water and electricity now, and some had even dared to move above ground, building sturdy stone houses with small windows, close to the underground entrance. They had also opened a quarry near Stirling, supplying the building efforts with much needed stone, gravel, and sand.

\----

Six month later, the face of the city had changed noticeably. A cultural exchange centre had been built and was used regularly for meetings of all kind. The masons and carpenters’ guilds for example held meetings every week, exchanging techniques for producing bricks and mortar or doing woodwork. The outcome mirrored in many of the new houses looking like a strange mix of Goblin and Dark Elf building preferences at the foundations and walls, while the carpentry and roof woodwork looked distinctly Wraith.

Special Wraith-Dark Elf meetings were held every week for those still looking for their Fior Ghal, the purpose being to touch others. Many new pairings had resulted from those meetings already. The marriages being conducted by Gabriel and me were a source of hope and joy, held in public for all to see.

Of course, there were now several Dark Elf doctors at Stirling General Hospital, with Violetta as consultant physician for the interspecies ward. Two Wraith psychiatrists had also been added to the staff, using their special abilities to reduce the mental traumas of the siege, or to heal other disabilities of the mind. Having learned it from me, they also taught other Wraith how to shield themselves from sensory overload, an ability I had to learn the hard way and was all too willing to share with my fellows.

Mellie had been prematurely released of the magic tether and allowed to move to Stirling, now being Magic teacher for all Dark Elves showing the least bit of ability. Teaching Violetta basic diagnostic techniques had shown that even those with only marginal magic abilities could use them to advantage, growing stronger in the process.

One special classroom had been built for the Wraith. After digging deep in the grandmasters memories, Gabriel had found the key to converting Wraith traps to small versions of the Refuge, one of them set up in Stirling, another at Buchanan Castle and a third at Florin Castle. There was only one room inside, and it was used mainly as classroom, during off hours also as chatroom for those living apart from each other.

Settling themselves on twenty couches surrounding the former trap, those Wraith able to separate their soul could enter the classroom for lessons with Alistair and other ancient Wraith from the Refuge, learning about history and all those abilities lost to our species over the centuries. I always enjoyed history lessons with Alistair, a class I joined regularly.

The police securing the streets consisted of well-trained mixed crews, making Stirling the city with the lowest crime rate in the whole Realm of Scotland.

Creches and schools so far only consisted of Humans mixed with the occasional Goblin child, since no Wraith or Dark Elf babies had been born in Stirling, yet, and none of those living here now had brought children with them. Having a child herself, Arreya’s daughter Gunda had started to work at one of the creches.

Only the Humans seemed to stand on the outside a little. They were still the largest part of the population by far with about 15.000 citizens, while the Dark Elves counted about 450, the Wraith a little more than 600 and the Goblins about 2100 souls. But having rebuilt everything with their own hands, the close-knit community of non-Humans was like a protectorate within the protectorate, with the Humans profiting only marginally from it. But as long as they didn’t have any disadvantages from our presence, the Humans didn’t mind.

\----

Six months after Stirling, Buchanan Castle had been unveiled and made a second Protectorate for all those not willing to settle in a city. Its population was still mainly Wraith, with a few Dark Elves, Humans and even Goblins settling in the nearby village of Milton. The son of the farmer my parents had worked for had returned and reopened the farm, giving work to many of the villagers.

Florin Castle would stay veiled for now, giving refuge to those Dark Elves and Wraith wishing to stay hidden from sight.

Astonishingly enough, Scotland had accepted the changes without trouble, welcoming us in their midst with open arms. Slowly and steadily, I noticed more and more interspecies friendships come to life like the one Violetta, Isabella, Gunda and I shared with each other. Violetta had finally gotten pregnant, too, while mine and Isabella’s baby bump was getting bigger and bigger.

I was happy. With my 20 years, I had a loving husband, and, if I counted all relatives, a much bigger family than I ever thought possible. I was pregnant and already settled in life, yet free to go wherever I wished. I had far too many jobs and too little time, but that’s the story of this century of changes for all living in it today. I was sure the future would hold more challenges, but between Gabriel and me, nothing was impossible.


	46. Epilogue

**46 (Epilogue)**

Gabriel de Florinville was gazing out of the window. The fog was still hanging over the city, slowly dissipating in the early morning sun. Stirling was still sleeping soundly, as was Saiya and their new-born daughter, whose delicate breathing he could faintly hear through the half-closed bedroom door.

Gabriel smiled tenderly, a smile reserved for his family alone. Saiya. His Fior Ghal. His soulmate. His wife. And now his daughter Martha Rose, the first child of this special union between Wraith and Dark Elf, the first Reunited child to be born after Gregory.

So much had happened since he’d met Saiya not even a year ago. It had been ten months of severe physical and mental changes for both, changes he’d never imagined possible. Reunited. It still filled him with wonder that they had made it through alive, now being able to ease many others through the transition.

Slipping silently back into bed, he cradled his family in his arms, holding them close to his heart, wrapping them in love and security. Calmed from touching the sleeping and tranquil minds of his wife and child, he fell asleep again, at peace with the world they had created for themselves.

 

 

 

 

 

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> Acknowledgements  
> Dear Helen, looking back, I have to thank you for refusing to read the first draft of this story, although I would have liked a more plausible explanation than just “for legal reasons”.  
> At first, I was hurt and disappointed. I considered deleting everything, but that would have meant giving up, accepting defeat.  
> But then, I reconsidered and decided to go over it again to make it better. I know it’s probably still far from perfect, but I hope there are readers out there able to appreciate my work.


End file.
